Quand tout va mal
by Crazy-Feather
Summary: Salut, moi c'est Cameron. Je suis habituée aux ennuis, mais là, ma sœur et moi, on était entrainées dans une histoire qui nous dépassait largement. On venait de découvrir qu'on était des sang-mêlé, et que survivre quand on est le rejeton d'une divinité, c'est pas si facile qu'on le pense.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hello ! Voici ma nouvelle fic Percy Jackson ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Rick Riordan, je ne possède que mon OC et les persos que vous ne connaissez pas.

oOo

Je savais bien que cette journée allait être pourrie. Déjà, ce matin au réveil, il y a eu des signes qui ne trompent pas. Pour commencer, quand mon réveil a sonné, je suis restée cinq bonnes minutes à me demander ce qui pouvait bien faire un bruit aussi horripilant. Après avoir identifié la source de cette douce mélodie, j'ai pris trois minutes de plus à tâtonner sur ma table de nuit pour l'éteindre, renversant au passage tout ce qui se trouvait à ma portée. Après m'être extirpées de ma couette, je me suis levée, mes pieds se sont empêtrés dans les draps, et je me suis écrasée tête la première contre le parquet sombre de ma chambre. Je me suis relevée en grognant, puis j'ai entrepris un voyage périlleux jusqu'à la cuisine. Périlleux, car le matin, levée depuis à peine cinq minutes, je suis encore bien profondément dans les limbes. Résultat, pour passer dans un couloir, descendre un escalier et entrer dans ladite cuisine, je me suis payer une commode dans le genou, un mur, la porte entrebâillée de le chambre de ma sœur, et pour finir, j'ai trébuché sur mon chat, ce qui m'a fait dévaler les escaliers d'une traite, le tout sur les fesses. J'avais à peine repris mes esprit que mon chat, ce sale traitre à moustaches et poils longs, est passé devant moi comme une fleur et en miaulant comme un bienheureux. J'étais en train de faire une thèse sur les diverses tentatives de meurtre de mon chat à l'encontre de ma personne quand ma sœur a descendu les escaliers sur le même mode que moi, hurlant un truc comme « p*tain », « chausson », et « ouille ». Je suppose qu'elle a dû s'empierger avec ses chaussons enfilés à l'envers, ce qui lui a permis de faire une entrée magistrale dans le vestibule. Arrivée en bas, elle m'a regardée d'un air maussade avant de grogner un vague « 'lut ». On s'est relevées et on s'est dirigée prudemment vers la cuisine, moi guettant un certain serial killer poilu, elle, veillant à renfiler ses chaussons correctement. Arrivées (enfin) à la cuisine, on s'est affalées sur nos chaises et on a enfouit nos têtes dans nos bols de céréales. Après quelques minutes et un bon bol de café, j'avais suffisamment émergé pour tenir une conversation, j'ai donc entrepris de saluer ma frangine :

« -Je crois qu'Hermès cherche à me tuer, Alice. »

Hermès, c'est cet espèce d'assassin siamois à poils long et aux yeux bleus qui a attenté à ma vie ce matin. Alice, c'est ma sœur. En fait, elle s'appelle Sylvia-Alice, mais c'est trop long, alors je l'appelle juste Alice ou Syl'. Cette dernière relève la tête vers moi, et déclare en grognant :

« -Moi, je crois que c'est mes chaussons qui essayent de m'assassiner »

« -On devrait porter plainte pour tentatives d'assassinats, déclarai-je, arrachant un sourire à ma sœur.

-C'est clair… Au fait, tu n'aurais pas vu Maman ?

-Franchement ? Je suis réveillée depuis à peine vingt minutes, et même si je l'avais vue, je pense que j'étais tellement dans le coltar que je m'en serai pas rendue compte. Et de toute manière, elle est jamais là, pourquoi voudrait tu que ça changes ?

\- Je voulais juste savoir si elle m'avait rapporté les CDs que je lui avais demandés. »

On resta un bon moment à manger en silence avant que Syl' ne rengage la conversation en me demandant à quelle heure je commençais et quels cours j'avais dans la journée.

« -Je commence à 8h30 et j'ai…français, russe, physique et math. Je crois que celui qui fait les emplois du temps est un gros sadique, regarde ça, il a réussi à me mettre toutes les matières que je déteste à la suite, et il me fait terminer avec deux heures de math !

-Te plains pas, moi j'ai EPS et math pendant toute la matinée. »

Ma sœur est en troisième dans le même collège que moi, et moi je suis en quatrième. On a très exactement un an et demi d'écart, comme Syl' aime me le rappeler quand elle veut faire valoir ses pouvoirs d'ainée. Elle récolte généralement juste quelques ricanements de ma part, mais bon… On discute quelques minutes avant d'aller se préparer. Une fois douchée et habillée, j'attrape mon sac lourd comme une enclume, mon skate, et je dévale les escaliers, sur mes pieds cette fois ci. Arrivée dans l'entrée, j'enfile une paire de basket de skate, jette un dernier regard critique à mon reflet dans le miroir, replace un mèche blonde récalcitrante, et sort en trombe sur le perron, dont je dévale les marches, avant de m'élancer dans la rue.

Je dépasse le parc et tourne au coin de la rue, me laisse glisser dans la pente, debout sur ma planche, et je vois au loin, mon bus commencer à partir sans moi. Je me mets alors à accélérer, mais le bus s'éloigne inexorablement de moi et bientôt, je ne le vois plus. Je jure dans ma barbe inexistante et me dépêche d'arriver au collège.

Apres quinze minutes de trajet, j'arrive en sueur et essoufflée devant la grille, encore ouverte heureusement. Je grimpe quatre à quatre les marches, et arrive enfin devant ma salle. Ma classe est encore dehors, apparemment, la prof est en retard. Tyler, un de mec qui a russe avec moi, m'interpelle avec un grand sourire :

« -Tiens, salut Cameron ! La vache, on dirait que tu viens de courir après ton bus, t'es toute essoufflée ! »

Je lui jette un regard noir et m'apprête à lui envoyer une réplique cinglante, quand la prof arrive. Et là, je manque de m'étrangler de rire. Elle porte un chapeau totalement ridicule, en forme de bateau en papier, et de couleur rouge. Je lance un regard amusé à ma meilleure amie, Eden, qui vient d'arriver. On entre tous dans la classe. Avant de continuer, laisser-moi vous présenter les protagonistes de cette scène. Tout d'abord, les élèves. Onze couillons qui ont cru que ce serai une bonne idée d'apprendre le russe. Sur le papier, ça avait l'air d'être une bonne idée, mais en pratique, ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Ce qui nous amène au dernier protagoniste, la prof. Une espèce de vieille chouette aigrie, avec un gout vestimentaire déplorable, comme le prouve sa jupe noire façon sorcière, son pull moutonneux rose et des deux pinces pélican rouge et bleue. Cette prof, c'est le cauchemar de tous les élèves, vielle, aigrie, aussi intéressante que le documentaire de SVT sur la reproduction des escargots, et persuadée d'avoir toujours raisons. Elle commence à nous faire son cours, sans voir que la moitié de ses élèves sont déjà en train de dormir ou en pleine discussions n'ayant aucun rapport avec le russe. Moi-même, je racontais mon week-end à Eden. Puis, après une demi-heure d'ennui total, Eden me propose d'aller à l'infirmerie, ce qui j'accepte avec plaisir.

« -Madame, je me sens pas bien ! dit-elle à la prof. Je peux aller à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait ?

-Oui, Mademoiselle Blackstones, vous l'accompagnez, répondit-elle, heureuse de pouvoir se débarrasser de nous. »

On se lève, cachant avec difficulté nos sourires, et on sort de la classe. A peine sortie, Eden s'étire de tout son long, comme un chat.

« -J'ai soif, on va aux toilettes ?me demande-t-elle.

-OK, au moins ça nous occupera »

Apres être allées boire, on s'apprêtait à remonter, quand on a entendu un aboiement. Je me suis retournée, et j'ai vu un chien au poil sale et à la gueule dégoulinante de bave me regarder. J'ai reculé, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment. Qui s'avéra justifier, car une seconde plus tard, le chien s'est métamorphosé en monstre de la taille d'un cheval, aux dents longues comme ma main, et il avait l'air d'avoir furieusement envie de me bouffer. J'ai hurlé, Eden est tombée dans les pommes, et j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou.

Je savais bien que cette journée allait être pourrie.

oOo

Voilà le premier chapitre !

Oui, je sais il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais il fallait que je pose les bases de l'histoire.

Je vous promets qu'il y aura plus d'action dans le chapitre 2.

Reviews ? Hésitez pas à me donner des conseils ou à critiquer, tant que c'est constructif ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hello hello, voici le deuxième chapitre, avec plus d'action, comme promis !

Disclaimer : Tout est à Rick Riordan, sauf Cameron, sa frangine, et leur lot d'embrouilles quotidiennes

oOo

_Je me suis retournée, et j'ai vu un chien au poil sale et à la gueule dégoulinante de bave me regarder. J'ai reculé, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment. Qui s'avéra justifier, car une seconde plus tard, le chien s'est métamorphosé en monstre de la taille d'un cheval, aux dents longues comme ma main, et il avait l'air d'avoir furieusement envie de me bouffer. J'ai hurlé, Eden est tombée dans les pommes, et j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou. _

_Je savais bien que cette journée allait être pourrie_.

Je courrais maintenant depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, slalomant entre les passants, les bornes incendies et les bordures de trottoirs meurtrières. Certains diraient que je courais comme si ma vie en dépendait, et je leur répondrais que c'était effectivement le cas. J'étais poursuivie pas ce qui ressemblait à un croisement entre un chien et un…truc, gluant, géant, et très méchant. Le truc, appelons-le Bob, jouait à saute moutons par-dessus les voitures, ignorait totalement les gens qui s'enfuyaient en hurlant un truc comme « ours enragé », totalement concentré sur sa proie, j'ai nommé : moi. Proie qui n'avait absolument pas envie de finir en quatre heures pour un Bob tout baveux. J'ai esquivé un énième banc, tourné en dérapage incontrôlé dans une ruelle, et j'ai cru frôler l'arrêt cardiaque en sentant les mâchoires de Bob se refermer juste dans mon dos. J'ai continué ma course jusqu'à un petit tunnel routier, espérant trouver une cachette à l'intérieur.

Oui je sais, vous vous dites je suis l'héroïne de l'histoire, et que je devrais plutôt faire face à Bob et lui latter sa tronche baveuse en cinq secondes, et récolter ainsi toute la gloire. Mais dans ce cas, vous vous êtes trompé de scénario. Je suis pas la réincarnation de Lara Croft. J'en ai pour preuve mon minuscule 80 A. Alors, en bonne non-héroïque jeune fille que je suis, je me carapatais le plus vite possible vers une issue que j'espérais proche et sans douleur.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de me retrouver devant un chantier qui m'empêchait de continuer ma fuite. Je me suis donc retournée, prête à affronter ma mort avec dignité…..Nan, je déconne, j'étais en flippe total, et sur le point de me mettre à chialer comme une madeleine. J'ai fermé très fort les yeux, et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai prié. _« S'il te plait Dieu, ou qui que tu sois, tu pourrais aussi bien être une fille, tiens…enfin bref, fais que je ne meure pas aujourd'hui, je suis trop jeune pour mourir. Euh…..Amen, je crois._ » Et j'ai attendu de savoir si ma prière serai exaucée, en regardant les crocs de Bob se rapprocher dangereusement de ma tête. Et j'ai fermé les yeux, m'apprêtant à sentir une douleur fulgurante. Qui arriva, mais pas comme je l'aurai cru. Au lieu de me sentir déchiquetée par des crocs immenses, j'ai eu l'impression d'être percutée par une bétonnière à pleine vitesse, sur le côté droit. Et j'ai rouvert les yeux.

A genoux a cote de moi, se tenait un des types les plus bizarres que j'ai jamais rencontré. Grand, musclé et bronzé, il avait les cheveux blonds en pétard, comme si il venait de mettre les doigts dans une prise, et les yeux de deux couleurs différentes, un bleu et un marron. Il portait un T-shirt orange qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, un jean déchiré, et une espèce d'armure en cuir. Il brandissait une épée qui semblait faite de bronze, et portait des converses…avec des ailes.

Je compris qu'il devait être ma bétonnière à pleine vitesse, mais je n'eus pas le temps de lui poser la question qu'il se relevait déjà, courant en direction de Bob, tout en hurlant « Geronimooooooo ! ». Sacré cris de guerre. Il esquiva un coup de griffe de Bob, lui assena un coup du plat de sa lame, fit une roulade, et, dans une pirouette, lui planta son épée dans la tronche. Et, sous mes yeux ébahit, Bob disparut en poussières dorée. Le mec chelou se retourna vers moi en souriant :

« -Ca va ? me demanda-il. »

Il a dû comprendre l'absurdité de sa question en me voyant ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, car il se tu et m'aida à me relever. Et, là, mes nerfs lâchèrent, je me mis à sangloter tout en posant un millier de questions à la seconde :

« -t'es qui ? Il est devenu quoi Bob ? Et c'était quoi, d'ailleurs, Bob ? Et qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pleurnichai-je, au bord de la crise de nerfs. »

« -Calme toi, m'a répondu l'autre guignol en souriant. Je m'appelle Liam Naysmith, et Bob est un chien des enfers qui est retourné dans les profondeurs du Tartare. »

Il y eu un gros blanc durant lequel je me demandai si il se foutait de moi, mais il était totalement sérieux. Et, moi aussi, j'ai repris mon calme. Je crois que mon cerveau s'est dit « _désolé, mais je n'ai plus de terreur en réserve_ », du coup, je me sentais étrangement détendue, ce qui n'était absolument pas normal, pour quelqu'un dans ma situation. Mais au point où j'en étais, je m'en fichai totalement. J'avais des choses plus importantes à penser. Liam s'est épousseté, avant de reprendre la parole :

« - Comment tu t'appelles ? »

J'ai mis quelques secondes à comprendre la question, et j'ai sincèrement hésité à dire la vérité. Mais je me suis dis qu'il venait de me sauver la vie, et que je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas lui faire confiance. Si il avait voulu ma mort, il aurait attendu tranquillement que je me fasse bouffée, en mangeant des pop-corn.

« -Cameron Blackstones, ai-je répondu. Tu dis que Bob est un chien des enfers ? Comme, genre, dans la mythologie grecque ?

-Exactement.

-Mais ce ne sont que des mythes ! Les Dieux, tout ça, ça n'existe pas !

-Alors pour toi, Bob, c'est quoi ? Un ours enragé ?

-C'est ce que les gens hurlaient quand ils l'ont vu…

-Parce que c'est ce qu'ils voient. La Brume cache aux mortels ce qui concerne notre monde.

-La Brume ? Notre monde ?

-La Brume est une sorte de voile qui déforme la réalité aux yeux des humains. Et quand je dis notre monde, je parle de la raison qui fait Bob à essayer de te bouffer.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu vois la mythologie grecque, les monstres, les Dieux ? Eh ben tout ça, c'est réel, comme le prouve Bob, qui comme je te l'ai dis, est un chien des enfers. Et toi, t'es une sang-mêlé, la fille d'une divinité et d'un mortel. C'est pour ça que Bob te poursuivait. Pour lui, t'es comme un donut fourré au Nutella.

\- Je suis pas sure d'apprécier que tu me compares à un donut. Et je suis pas sure de te croire non plus, répondis-je, hésitante.

\- Si tu ne veux pas me croire, libre à toi. On verra si tu penseras toujours pareil quand tu te feras bouffée pas un monstre tout droit sortit du Tartare, Répondit-il, soudain plus froid.

-Et si je te crois ? Demandai-je, méfiante, mais interpelée par son air sérieux, alors qu'il n'y à pas cinq minute, il attaquait un monstre baveux avec le sourire.

-Si tu me crois, il faut qu'on partes fissa.

-Pour aller où ?

-A la colonie des sangs mêlés. On y sera en sécurité.

-Mais on ne peut pas partir ! Je vais pas laisser ma sœur toute seule !

-T'as une sœur ?

-Bah oui !

-T'inquiète, si elle est normale, les monstres la laisseront tranquille.

-Et comment je sais si elle est normale ? Répliquai-je, excédée.

-Réfléchis, il ne s'est jamais passé des trucs bizarres autour d'elle ? Questionnât-il sans se rendre compte que je commençai a perdre mon calme tout récemment acquis.

-Heu…. »

Je réfléchis un moment à sa question. Le problème, c'est que mon cerveau n'était pas vraiment en état de fournir un effort aussi intense.

« -On n'a pas le temps de l'attendre, on enverra quelqu'un quand on sera au camp, s'empressa Liam »

Mon cerveau se remis en marche à ce moment là.

« -Fais ce que tu veux, mais moi, je ne pars pas sans elle ! Répondis-je. »

Je commençais à repartir, quand je l'entendis soupirer dans mon dos. Il me rattrapa en quelques enjambées.

« -Bon, dès que ta sœur arrive, on s'arrache en vitesse, d'accord ?

-Ca me va. »

C'est ainsi qu'une ado tremblante de peur et d'adrénaline et qu'un type avec une épée et des baskets ailées se dirigèrent côte à côte vers la banlieue chic de Miami.

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Attablée à la table de la cuisine, en face de Liam, je réfléchissais. Selon lui, tous ce qui concernait les mythes grecs était réel. Bob était en fait un chien des enfers, et ma sœur et moi, on était probablement des sang-mêlées, des enfants d'un dieu et d'une mortelle. Ca faisait beaucoup de chose à avaler, mais néanmoins, ça expliquait bien des choses. Comme par exemple, le fait qu'on ait jamais connu notre père. Maman nous avait dit qu'il était mort peu après notre naissance. Mais bon, venant d'elle, un mensonge de plus ou de moins… Cela dit, une présence paternelle à la maison ne nous a jamais vraiment été indispensable, on a appris très tôt a ne pas demander d'aide, surtout pas au corps parental. Mais si je réfléchis bien, je suis la fille d'une divinité grecque. Et comme ils sont tous un peu cousins/cousines, je me retrouvai avec une famille vachement plus étendue que ce que je pensais.

Plongée dans mes réflexion sur mon arbre généalogique que je trouvais d'un coup très compliqué, j'entendis a peine la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et les doc Martens de ma sœur marteler le plancher. Elle commença à crier dans le vestibule :

« -Cam', t'es là ? J'ai vu le dirlo, tout a l'heure. Il m'a filé tes affaires et m'a demander de te dire que si t'avais pas une bonne excuse, tu serais virée ! Il s'est passé quoi, j'ai vu Eden, elle avait l'air malade, et elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter un truc comme « énorme ours chien » et… »

Elle se figea quand elle aperçut Liam.

Lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé et la convaincre que les dieux grecs existaient ne furent pas une mince affaire, elle répétait sans arrêt « te payes pas ma tête Cam'… », mais elle changea d'avis quand elle vit les ailes sur les baskets de Liam remuer. Liam nous conseilla d'aller faire nos sacs en vitesse, il ne fallait pas qu'on s'attarde trop longtemps. Il ne l'à pas dit de manière aussi polie, hein … On est donc montées dans nos chambres pour prendre quelques affaires. Apparemment, il était urgeant qu'on aille à cette fameuse colonie. Une fois mon sac fini, je jetai un dernier regard à ma chambre. Mon lit était défait, la couverture violette était par terre. Sur mon bureau, on pouvait voir une multitude de marqueurs et de feuilles couvertes de dessins et de partitions. Ma guitare était soigneusement posée dans un coin. Je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir l'emmener. Mes Doc Martens noires étaient calées contre mon armoire. Je les considérais un instants puis les fourrai dans mon sac, en tassant tout le reste. Il était hors de question que je les laisses ici.

Une fois en bas, je vis que Liam et Alice m'attendait. On rédigea un cours mots à l'adresse de notre mère, au cas où, mais il y avait peu de chance qu'elle se rende compte qu'on était parties. Elle ne sait même pas la quelle de nous deux est Cameron et laquelle est Sylvia-Alice.

Puis on a quitté la maison, pour s'enfoncer en direction des chemins de fer, qui nous permettrons de remonter vers New York sans nous perdre. On avait l'intention de faire une pause dans la prochaine grande ville et de chercher un taxi. Mais on en eu pas le temps.

En effet, à peu près une heure après notre départ, on a entendus des aboiements de chiens dans notre dos. On s'est retournés et on s'est figés. Toute une armée de Bob nous faisait face. Ils étaient au moins une dizaine. Et là, ce fut la grande débandade. On s'est enfuit tous les trois dans une direction différente. Ca semblait être une bonne idée, jusqu'à ce qu'on se rappelle qu'un seul d'entre nous était armé. Mais c'était trop tard, j'avais déjà trois Bob qui me couraient après. Je me suis enfoncée dans les marais qui bordaient la route, priant pour que les Bob ne me suivent pas. Manque de bol, ce ne fut pas le cas. Pire que tout, il y avait maintenant une espèce de fille bizarre avec une jambe métallique et une jambe trop poilue pour être humaine. J'ai passé en revu tout le monstre que je connaissais avant de reconnaitre ce que c'était. Une drakaina. _« Oh non…. ». _J'ai continué à courir, puis ce qui devait arriver arriva. Je me suis pris les jambes dans une grosse racine, ce qui m'a fait dévalé la pente à la vitesse grand V. Enfin arrivée en bas, je me suis cogné la tête contre une grosse pierre plate, et pendant une seconde, j'ai vu la drakaina en double, histoire de bien flipper. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Et pour la deuxième fois, Liam déboula en hurlant « Geronimo ! ». Il balança un petit poignard en bronze dans la tête de la drakaina, qui se tînt la le front en sifflant de rage. Reboostée par cette intervention héroïque, je me suis relevée, et j'ai assené un grand coup de branche ramassée en vitesse sur le crane poilu de Bob N°1. Me servant de mon arme de fortune pour tenir les Bob à l'écart, je me suis rapprochée de Liam, avec l'intention louable, de me servir de lui comme bouclier. Il lui fallu a peu près deux minutes pour latter la tronche des deux autre Bob, et décapiter la madame derrière avec son épée.

Enfin débarrassés de l'armés de tout pas beau baveux, on est remontés en vitesse pour aller chercher ma sœur, que l'on retrouva perchée dans un arbre, deux Bob a ses pieds. Liam leur fonça dessus et leur fit subir le même sort qu'à leurs congénères. Rassurée, Alice descendit prudemment de son perchoir. Faisant alors le décompte, 10-(3+2)=5 Bob restant. Se retournant d'un même mouvement, comme si on avait répété une chorégraphie, on est tombés nez à nez avec Bob 6 et 7.

Et personne n'aurait pu prédire ce qu'il s'est passé à cet instant.

Le sol s'est écroulé sous nos pieds, et en tombant, Bob 6 et 7 se sont empalés tout seuls sur l'épée du blond.

Hurlant de toute la force de nos poumons, on s'est retrouvés en bas, les uns sur les autres, avec un bruit qui rappelait le yaourt qui tombe du frigo.

Une fois remis de notre chute, on s'est relevé et on a observé notre nouvel environnement. On était dans une salle avec un couloir attenant, construite en briques très anciennes, comme si elle existait depuis plusieurs millénaires. La surface était trop loin pour qu'on puisse l'atteindre, on allait donc devoir explorer le couloir d'en face, mais ça ne me disait rien de bon. Encore moins quand Liam déclara, les yeux fixé sur un petit delta grec bleu :

« -Je crois qu'on est dans le labyrinthe de Dédale. »

oOo

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plut. Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ! voilà le troisième chapitre, énormément en retard mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon ordi et des exams dans la foulée. Mais il est finalement là, c'est le principal.

Disclaimer : Tout est à Rick Riordan, sauf Cameron, sa frangine, et leur lot d'embrouilles quotidiennes

oOo

_Une fois remis de notre chute, on s'est relevé et on a observé notre nouvel environnement. On était dans une salle avec un couloir attenant, construite en brique très ancienne, comme si elle existait depuis plusieurs millénaires. La surface était trop loin pour qu'on puisse l'atteindre, on allait donc devoir explorer le couloir d'en face, mais ça ne me disait rien de bon. Encore moins quand Liam déclara, les yeux fixé sur un petit delta grec bleu :_

_« -Je crois qu'on est dans le labyrinthe de Dédale. »_

Ca devait bien faire une heure qu'on marchait dans un couloir sans fin, en briques rouges, avec des tuyaux de plomberie rouillés un peu partout. Liam ouvrait le chemin, et on suivait derrière, Alice et moi. Après être tombés, on avait cherché un moyen de sortir par le trou par lequel on était entrés, en se faisant la courte échelle, en escaladant les murs, mais sans résultats. Puis, dans un éclair de génie, Alice avait demandé à Liam d'utiliser ses chaussures volantes pour sortir. Celui-ci s'était refrogné et avait avoué qu'elles étaient tellement vieilles que ça faisait longtemps qu'elles ne volaient plus, et qu'il les portait surtout pour le style. On s'était donc résolu à trouver une sortie par l'autre côté, mais comme son nom l'indique, cet endroit est un vrai labyrinthe. On était dans un tel état de stress qu'on pouvait sentir la tension dans l'air. On se figeait à chaque petit bruit suspect, avant de se remettre en marche au bout de quelques minutes. De temps en temps, Liam tentait de détendre l'atmosphère avec une de ses blagues pourries dont il avait le secret :

« - J'ai une devinette !

Je suis petit, je suis marron et je tiens dans la main. Qui suis-je ? »

« -Un marron ? répondit Alice. »

« -Putain, elle est forte cette conne ! s'exclama Liam d'un air surpris. »

Et ainsi de suite depuis des heures… Je crois que je vais finir par l'étriper.

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Ca y est, on est enfin sortit de ce labyrinthe de malheur ! A nous l'air frais, le vent et la lumière !

…Je plaisante, on est toujours coincés six pieds sous terre, et on commence un peu à désespérer.

Au moins, le décor avait changé. Les briques rouges ont été remplacées par un mur en tôles rouillées couvertes de graffitis. On marche encore pendant plusieurs dizaine de minutes, et on arrive a une sorte de grande salle ronde, en marbre, avec des colonnes grecques le long des murs et des fresques de mosaïque au sol et au plafond. Ce qui aurai pu être génial si la salle n'était pas déjà habitée. En effet, au milieu de ce magnifique décor, il y avait quelqu'un. Ou quelque chose, je sais pas trop. En tout cas, le truc avait un corps de lion, sauf la tête, qui ressemblait étrangement a ma prof de russe : Humaine, ridée, et pas l'air super sympathique. Me servant de l'unique année de grecque que j'avais faite au collège, j'ai reconnu le monstre plutôt facilement. Une sphinge. …_Merd…Mercredi_. Liam nous a attrapées par le bras pour nous empêcher d'avancer d'avantage.

« -Cachez vous, elle ne nous a pas encore vu, Chuchota-t-il.

-On peut faire demi-tour et trouver un autre chemin ? demanda Alice.

-Non, le Labyrinthe se modifie constamment, il y a de grandes chances qu'on se retrouve dans un cul de sac si on fait demi-tour. On va plutôt essayer de contourner discrètement la sphinge pour atteindre le couloir. »

Acquiesçant d'un air angoissé on s'est tourné vers la salle ou la sphinge nous fixait avec un sourire digne d'une psychopathe en délire.

« -Bonjours, graines de Dieux vous faites beaucoup de bruit. Je suis la sphinge. Je ne vous laisserai pas passer tranquillement. Vous devez répondre à mon énigme. Si vous répondez juste, je vous laisse passer sans encombre.

-Et si on se trompe ? Demande Alice.

-Je vous mange ! répondit la sphinge avec le visage d'une gosse qu'on aurait enfermée dans un magasin de jouets. »

A l'avenir, faites moi penser qu'il faut que j'étrangle ma sœur quand elle veut poser une question.

« -Bien ! Reprend la sphinge, voila l'énigme :

_On ne peut pas me tenir, ni même me voir. Je n'ai pas d'odeur, ni de goût. Je manque au riche, mais le pauvre m'a en abondance. _

_Qui suis-je ?_

Vous avez cinq minutes pour répondre à la question. »

Heuuu…Joker ?

Les sourcils de Liam se froncèrent, et sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus nerveux. On pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau s'activer.

…_Pas d'odeur…_

Alice se mit à se balancer sur ses pieds, telle une autiste, tortillant inconsciemment une mèche de ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit avec ses doigts.

…_Pas de goût…_

Je m'accroupis, posant mon menton sur mes genoux, me mordillant la lèvre, ma tête turbinant à plein régime.

…_Pas me tenir ni même me voir…_

« Plus que deux minutes, fit la sphinge d'un air victorieux, déjà certaine de notre défaite. »

…_Je manque au riche…_

La sueur perlait à grosses gouttes sur nos fronts.

…_Le pauvre m'a en abondance…_

Je trouvais pas la réponse. J'étais sure qu'elle nous avait donné une énigme à laquelle on ne peut pas répondre. Il n'y a pas de solution, rien…RIEN !

Je me redressais d'un coup, comme piquée par une guêpe.

« -Je sais ! J'ai là réponse !

-Je t'écoute, répliqua la sphinge d'un air condescendant. Liam et Syl' me regardaient d'un air surpris.

-Rien. Rien n'a ni de goût, ni d'odeur et ne peut pas être tenu. Le riche ne manque de rien, et le pauvre n'a rien en abondance. La solution à ton énigme, c'est RIEN. »

La sphinge perdit son sourire. Son visage se tordit de rage.

« -Menteuse, je suis sure que tu as triché ! Gronda-t-elle. »

Elle bondit, déployant son corps immense. On pouvait voir ses muscles souples de félins bouger sous sa peau. On sa jeta sur le coté, et on se mit à courir vers la sortie. Avec un ultime effort et une poussée d'adrénaline, on atteignit le couloir, par chance, l'arche qui formait le passage était trop petite pour que le monstre puisse passer. On n'est pas restés plus longtemps, mettant le plus de distance possible entre nos fesses et ses crocs. A bout de souffle, après ce qui me sembla une éternité, on s'est arrêtés au milieu du couloir. On s'est regardés, et petit à petit, on a éclatés de rire, comme pour évacuer la pression.

Remis de nos émotions, on s'est remis à marcher. Encore et toujours. Notre rencontre avec la sphinge avait accru notre méfiance vis-à-vis des pièges que renfermait se maudit labyrinthe. Tout à coup, Liam se redressa en chuchotant :

« -Je voudrais pas la ramener, mais je crois que j'entends des bruits de pas.

-Ouais, ça doit venir du fait qu'on marche, répliqua Alice, cynique, après avoir vérifié les alentours.

-Tu sais Liam, j'aimerais pas vivre dans ta tête, maugréai-je à l'adresse du blond.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, naïf comme on en fait plus.

-J'ai peur du vide, déclarai-je, blasée. »

Il mit plusieurs minutes à comprendre, tandis qu'Alice luttait visiblement pour ne pas éclater de rire, ayant sans doute peur d'attirer les monstres ainsi.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, on fit une halte, histoire de pouvoir souffler un peu. On pouvait entendre nos estomacs crier famine, malheureusement, les quelques barres vitaminées de Liam avaient disparues depuis longtemps, englouties par trois morfales. Profitant de notre petite pause, je vérifiai que j'étais toujours entière. A pars plusieurs bleus et égratignure, j'allais plutôt bien, pour une fille qui avait failli mourir plusieurs fois dans la journée, et qui avait appris qu'elle n'était pas totalement humaine. Je m'étais fait plus de bleus et taper plus de crises de nerf en quelques heures que dans toute ma vie.

Après cette halte presque reposante, on a repris notre route. Il était urgent qu'on sorte d'ici. Logeant ainsi des dizaines de couloirs ayant tous un style différent, on se retrouva dans un décor des plus original, sachant qu'on était sous terre. Les murs et le sol semblaient être en terre, le tout était recouvert de lierre et d'herbe. On s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans cet étrange environnement végétal, nos pieds raclant la terre à chaque pas. Plus loin, le couloir s'agrandissait en une sorte de clairière, remplie d'arbres fruitiers, de fleurs de toutes les couleurs, d'un fantôme, de rocher de toutes

les formes…Attends, quoi ? Un fantôme !

En effet, au milieu de ce décor féerique était planté (NDA : planté…LOL) un type en armure grecque, armé jusqu'aux dents, et totalement translucide et l'air bien mort.

oOo

Voila voila, chapitre terminé !

Reviews ? °w°


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ! Voila le quatrième chapitre !

Disclaimer : Tout est à Rick Riordan, sauf Cameron, sa frangine, et leur lot d'embrouilles quotidiennes

oOo

_En effet, au milieu de ce décor féerique était planté un type en armure grecque, armé jusqu'aux dents, et totalement translucide et l'air bien mort._

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Un fantôme. Je crois que mon cerveau va lâcher. Après les Bob, la drakaina et la sphinge, un fantôme, ça faisait beaucoup trop de choses anormales en une journée. Et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. En effet, Le fantôme se mit à parler, d'une voix calme et sereine, qui m'étonna beaucoup, alors que je m'attendais à une voix grondante, menaçante, en un mot, effrayante.

« -Bonjour, jeunes héros. Il semblerait que vous vous soyez égarés du chemin de votre quête. »

Il nous toisait d'un air bienveillant, attendant patiemment que l'un de nous daigne lui répondre. Ce qui n'arriva pas. Nous étions tous les trois bouche-bé. Finalement, ce fut Alice qui rompit le silence.

« -Qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

-Je me nomme Idas. Je suis l'un des Argonautes qui ont aidé Jason dans sa quête.

-Mais vous devriez être mort depuis longtemps !

-Je le suis. Cependant, après avoir accomplit ma quête, j'ai épousé le douce et belle Marpessa, que le dieu Apollon courtisait aussi, malheureusement. Quand Zeus demanda à Marpessa de choisir entre ses deux prétendants, elle me choisit moi, déclenchant ainsi la colère d'Apollon. Pour me punir, il me condamna à errer sans fin après ma mort. Suite à de nombreuses péripéties, je me suis retrouver dans le labyrinthe de Dédale, et j'ai choisi d'y rester, pour aider les sang-mêlé, qui, comme vous, se perdent dans ce couloir sans fin. »

Je réfléchi un moment à ce que disait le fantôme, Idas, donc. Il n'avait pas l'air de nous vouloir du mal, cependant, le fait qu'il soit là pour nous aider tombait trop bien pour être honnête. Un rapide coup d'œil a Liam et Alice m'appris qu'ils pensaient la même chose.

« -Et comment pouvons nous êtres surs que vous ne nous voulez pas de mal ? Demandais-je.

-Vous ne pouvez pas, Répondit-il, toujours aussi calme. Cependant, reprit-il, si je vous voulais du mal, je vous aurais déjà attaqués. De plus, Je vous propose de vous aider car sans entrainement, vous ne survivrez pas très longtemps. Donc soit vous repartez maintenant, et vous vous ferez tuer à coup sûr, soit vous restez avec moi le temps que je vous entraine, tout en ayant toujours un doute quand a mes intentions. Même si je vous assure que je ne vous veux aucun mal. Croyez-moi, vous avez beaucoup plus de chance de survie en choisissant la deuxième option. »

J'allais protester avec véhémence, quand Alice déclara :

« -C'est d'accord.

-Quoi ! T'es complètement folle, on peut pas faire confiance a un type qu'on connait même pas ! s'écria Liam, abasourdi.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'on peut lui faire confiance. C'est comme si un sixième sens me disait qu'on ne craignait rien. Si vous n'avez pas confiance en lui, ayez au moins confiance en moi ! Se défendit-elle.

-…Ok, soufflai-je, après un moment de réflexion.

-Ah nan, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Se refrogna le blond. »

Son regard allait de ma sœur à moi, en passant pas Idas, qui nous observait d'un air tranquille. Puis, poussant un long soupir, comme si il devait éteindre les bougies du gâteau d'anniversaire d'un centenaire, il comprit que nous ne changerions pas d'avis, et se résigna.

« -On reste, dit-il d'un air grognon au guerrier fantomatique.

-Bien, dans ce cas, laisser moi vous expliquer. Je vais vous entrainer, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez assez fort pour survivre tout seul. Je vous expliquerai aussi ce qu'il faut savoir sur les monstres et le monde de la mythologie grecque. Mais d'abord, je vais vous montrer où vous allez vivre. »

Il se redressa et nous mena dans un recoin de la clairière, que je n'avais pas remarqué de prime abord. Là se dressait un petit feu de camp, entouré de petites couchettes de camping, de plusieurs caisses en bois et d'un gros panier garnis de fruits.

« -Vous dormirez ici »

Il nous mena ensuite dans un autre recoin dans lequel s'entassait un mélange hétéroclite d'armes, de boucliers et de morceaux d'armures.

« -Lorsque vous serez assez musclés, souples et agiles, nous commenceront l'entrainement avec des armes et des armures. Je vous en confierai lorsque vous partirez, pour que vous ne soyez pas désarmés face aux monstres. »

Enfin, il nous guida vers une petite crevasse entre les arbres. Il y avait disposés quelques cousins et taillé le tronc des arbres, de sorte à les transformer en bibliothèques, qui regorgeaient de livres de toutes époques et de parchemins.

« -Je vous donnerai ici des cours sur les monstres, les mythes, et je vous enseignerai le grec ancien. »

D'un geste, Idas nous indiqua ensuite une petite source, qui sortait du mur en terre pour se jeter dans un creux de la taille d'une baignoire.

« - Vous pourrez faire vos ablution ici, l'eau de la source est absorbée pas la terre, ainsi que toute les saletés qu'elle contient. »

Puis il nous ramena devant le feu de camp, nous donna quelques fruits que nous dévorâmes, et nous nous sommes couchés, car il nous avait prévenus qu'il nous réveillerait tôt le lendemain. D'un accord tacite, Liam, Alice et moi nous sommes mis d'accord pour monter la garde à tour de rôle. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Je savais que je n'arriverai jamais à m'endormir. Trop de chose tourbillonnaient dans ma tête. En une journée, j'avais appris que je n'étais pas totalement humaine, donc que l'un de mes parents n'était en fait pas mon géniteur, que tout ce qui concernait la mythologie grecque était vrai…Et j'avais failli mourir plus de fois qu'à mon tour.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, mes paupières devinrent lourdes, mes yeux se fermèrent tous seuls, et je tombais dans un sommeil sans rêves.

**Quelques heurs plus tard**

Je me réveillai doucement, puis en sursaut, quand je constatai que je ne reconnaissais absolument pas ma chambre. Puis, les événements de la veille me revinrent d'un coup, et je faillis éclater en sanglots hystériques. Mais je me repris, me disant que j'avais assez pleuré la veille pour ma vie entière. Alice grommelait quelque chose dans son sommeil, et Liam mangeait un fruit d'un air endormis. Je me suis levée et ai imité mon ami, mâchonnant la meilleure pomme que j'ai jamais mangée.

Quand Alice fut réveillée et eu finit son petit déjeuner, Idas nous enjoignit de le suivre jusqu'au centre de la clairière. Là, il nous fit faire des assouplissements, des exercices de musculation, pompes, flexions et autres, et ce, jusqu'à ce que nous ne puissions plus remuer un muscle. Puis, il nous fit nous asseoir dans la clairière à livre, et pendant plus de deux heures, nous appris de multiples notions de grec, en commençant par l'alphabet. Liam, qui avait déjà séjourné à la colonie des sang-mêlé, savait déjà tenir une conversation en grec, et grâce a l'année de grec que j'avais faite en cinquième, je n'étais pas trop à la traine. Alice, par contre, semblait complètement dépassée, confondant sans cesse epsilon et êta, phi et psi, omicron et oméga. Cependant, au bout de quelques heures, de volonté et beaucoup d'aide, elle avait assimilé les notions importantes. Puis, Idas décréta qu'il était temps de déjeuner, et nous nous sommes rassemblés atour du feu de camp, qui apportait une lumière diffuse à la clairière souterraine qui n'était éclairée que par quelques champignons lumineux.

« - A la colonie, il y a aussi un feu de camp, déclara soudainement Liam. Il reflète l'humeur de l'assemblée. Lorsque la foule est excitée, les flammes deviennent immenses. Je me souviens du jour où on a appris que Silena sortait avec Beckendorf. Le feu était énorme ! »

Il nous raconta plusieurs anecdote sur la colonie, nous parla de Percy, d'Annabeth, de Travis et Connor, de Katie, de Will et de tout un tas d'autre personne. Plus il en parlait, plus j'avais envie d'y aller. On pouvait voir sur son visage qu'il considérait tous ces gens comme sa famille, et qu'ils lui manquaient énormément.

Je pensais aussi à ma famille. A mon père, mort en Afghanistan quand j'avais huit mois, à ma mère frigide et jamais là, et même à mon chat, dont le nom semblait presque ironique, maintenant. Au moins, j'avais toujours ma sœur.

Assise entre Idas et Liam, elle était semblait d'une pâleur de craie, ses cheveux noirs encadrant son visage fin. Les flammes se refletaient dans ses yeux aussi noirs comme une nuit sans lune. Elle se tripotait nerveusement les mains, mâchouillant sans conviction un morceau de bœuf sécher distribuer par notre professeur fantomatique. Elle avait toujours été avec moi, c'étais la seule famille qui me restai vraiment, notre mère s'enferment dans son travail depuis la mort de notre père.

Prise dans mes réflexions, je sursautai quand Idas proclama la fin de la pause. Il passa le reste de la journée (enfin je suppose que c'est la journée, mais comme je suis coincée dans un labyrinthe sans fin…) à nous parler de la mythologie grecque.

Les journées s'enchainaient ainsi, presque indéfiniment. Mais bizarrement, je ne m'ennuyais pas. J'aimais bien apprendre, et le sport et la mythologie ne faisait pas exception.

Au bout de quelques temps, il nous jugea assez fort pour commencer avec les armes. Si je me débrouillais bien avec une épée, j'étais une véritable catastrophe avec un arc. Par contre, j'étais imbattable à la lance, bien que je n'en ai trouvée aucune d'équilibrée pour moi parmi celles que possédait Idas. Alice était excellente à l'épée, et a peu près aussi mauvaise que moi au tir a l'arc. Liam maniait poignard et épée avec adresse. C'était aussi un excellent lutteur.

Liam nous avait appris qu'il était le fils d'Hermès. Idas, quand à lui, essayait de déterminer quel pouvait êtres notre parent divin, à Alice et à moi. Mais il semble que ce soit assez compliqué. Mon adresse à la lance pouvais montrer que j'étais fille d'Arès, cependant, mon amour de la connaissance et mon calme ressemblait plus à Athéna. Alice compliquait encore la tâche, car son adresse a l'épée et sa légère tendance cleptomane appartenait plus à Hermès. Liam avait l'air assez content d'avoir deux nouvelles sœurs potentielles. Notre amour commun des arts pouvait aussi faire de nous des filles d'Apollon, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire tiquer Idas. Bref, c'était pas gagner.

Un soir, après le diner, j'étais en train de m'étaler de l'onguent fait avec des herbes de la clairière sur un des bleus récolté quand Liam m'envoya au tapis une énième fois durant le cour de lutte, quand j'ai remarquer notre protecteur, assis a l'écart, l'air penseur. Durant notre séjour ici, j'avais appris à lui faire confiance et je n'avais désormais plus aucun doute quand a sa bonne volonté. Il s'était révélé patient et compréhensif. Il n'hésitait pas une seule seconde à nous réexpliquer, mais se montrait intransigeant concernant la flemmardise ou les erreurs dues a de la mauvaises volonté.

Je me suis levée pour le rejoindre.

« -Idas, ça va ? Vous avez l'air préoccupé.

-ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il, mais je n'étais pas dupe.

-Vous êtes préoccupé par notre potentielle affiliation avec Apollon.

Il resta un moment silencieux avant de reprendre doucement :

-Peu m'importe de qui vous descendez. Ce ne sont pas vos parents qui définissent ce que vous êtes, mais vos actes. De plus, j'admets en vouloir encore a Apollon, mais je comprends sa colère. L'amour fait faire des choses qui dépassent notre raison. »

Comprenant qu'il avait besoin de rester un peu seul, repensant sans doute a Marpessa, la femme qu'il avait aimée, et je rejoignis Liam et Alice au Feu de camps. Je me glissai sans un mot entre ma couverture, pour m'endormir presque aussitôt.

Je fis un rêve très bizarre. J'étais dans une sorte d'arène couverte de sable, et je voyais une espèce de géant pendu pas son pagne au plafond. A ses pieds, un attroupement de personne semblait discuter avec animation. Je me suis rapprochée, mais c'était comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur mute. J'étais juste à coté mais je ne les entendais pas, je ne pouvais que voir leurs lèvres remuer. Un grand garçon blond avec une balafre sur le visage regardait un autre garçon, plus petit, les cheveux châtains en bataille et des yeux verts étonnant, un peu comme les miens. Mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait la. Alors que j'étais plutôt grande pour mon âge, l'autre garçon était moyen, beaucoup plus muscler, et sa peau et ses cheveux était beaucoup plus foncés que moi. Blonde de mon état, je ne devais mon teint halé qu'au soleil de Floride, alors que le brun avait la peau tannée des gens qui passent beaucoup de temps dehors. Une fille se tenait a ses coté, l'air malade. Sans ça, elle était plutôt jolie. Grande, blonde, des yeux gris ardoise qui semblaient tout analyser. Elle me ressemblait d'avantage. Quand au premier garçon, je n'avais en commun avec lui que ma blondeur. Il toisait le garçon et la fille avec un air sarcastique. Le brun dit quelque chose qui sembla le mettre en colère. Avant de pouvoir comprendre se qui se passait je me sentis tirée en arrière, et je me réveillais dans mon lit, haletante et en sueur.

Je choisis de passer sous silence mon rêve, et je continuais l'entrainement sous l'œil aiguisé d'Idas, qui semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Les jours s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun rêves ne viennent perturber mon sommeil, et j'en conclu que la fatigue m'avais fait délirer. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir un lien étrange entre la blonde, le brun et ce qui m'arrivait en ce moment.

**Quelques jours plus tard**

C'est parti. Nous allions reprendre notre route. Idas nous avait annoncé que nous étions prés pour nous débrouiller tous seuls. Il nous réunis devant le feu de camps.

« - Bien, vous allez enfin pouvoir reprendre votre quête. Je vous ai préparé quelques affaires pour le voyage. »

Il nous montra trois sacs, disposés sur nos couchettes respectives. Le mien était en cuir marron, c'était un grand sac à bandoulière doté de multiples poches. A coté, il y avait une épée en bronze céleste, avec une garde plate et enroulée dans une lanière de cuir noir. Le pommeau était plat, gravée d'un pégase prenant son envol. Il y avait aussi une bague sertie d'une pierre turquoise, qui, je l'avais appris pendant mon entrainement, se transformait en une longue lance en bronze céleste.

« -Vos sacs sont magiques, l'intérieur est en fait une mini-dimension. Ils sont donc irremplissables (NDA comme le sac d'Hermione dans Harry Potter). Pour attraper un objet, vous avez juste à dire son nom pour qu'il sorte du sac. J'y ai mis des fruits, des lamelles de bœuf séché, de l'onguent, quelques plantes médicinale, du matériel de camping, des drachmes, de l'argent mortel, et quelques livres utiles.

-Ok…mais vous êtes surs que vous ne voulez pas partir avec nous ? Supplia presque Alice.

-Oui, je suis sur. J'ai choisis de rester pour aider les demi-dieux qui se perdent dans le labyrinthe. Imaginez ce que vous serai arrivé si vous ne m'aviez pas trouvé. Vous ne voulez sans doute pas que ça arrive au prochain.

-Mais vous devez vous ennuyer, tout seul !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, je m'en sortirai très bien. De toute façon, j'ai été maudit. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrai pas partir.

-Tu vas nous manquer, déclarai-je, et sous le coup de l'émotion, j'en oubliai le vouvoiement. »

Et on est partis, car on sentait qu'on allait se mettre à pleurer puis décider de rester si on s'attardait plus longtemps.

On reprit donc notre marche dans le labyrinthe de Dédale. J'en profitais pour faire le point. D'après Idas, cela faisait près de cinq moi que nous étions dans le labyrinthe, bien que le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon à l'extérieur. Si on avait de la chance, seuls quelques jours s'étaient écoulés, dehors. En tous cas, nous avions beaucoup changé, tous les trois.

Liam était encore plus musclé, ses cheveux avaient poussés, ils bouclaient à présent dans tous les sens, et lui donnait moins l'air d'un fou. Ses yeux hétérochromes s'était chargés de sagesses et de mélancolie. Si je ne le considérai pas comme un frère, je l'aurai sans doute trouvé très séduisant.

Alice, quand a elle, avait grandis, autant physiquement que mentalement. Elle paraissait plus mure, plus sure d'elle. Ses cheveux avaient poussés aussi, lui arrivant maintenant au milieu du dos.

Moi aussi, j'avais changé. J'avais grandis aussi, mes cheveux était plus long, plus ondulés, et j'avais plus confiance en moi. Par contre, j'avais perdu tout mon bronzage. J'avais une allure beaucoup plus sportive aussi. Et je savais que si je me retrouvais à nouveau devant des Bob, je ne pleurerai pas et je n'aurai pas besoin qu'on vienne me sauver.

C'est ainsi que plus sur de nous et plus fort que jamais, nous nous engageâmes d'un pas conquérant dans un large couloir dont la peinture était tellement écaillée qu'elle était en voie de disparition.

_On ne se laissera pas faire !_

oOo

Voila voila, j'espère que sa vous a plus. Je sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais il fallait bien que les perso progressent. Parce que Cameron en demoiselle en détresse, ça va bien cinq minutes…

Hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, les nouveaux perso, le rêve, ou les doutes quand a la parenté divine des deux frangines !


	5. Chapter 5

Springy : Déjà, je suis très contente que la fiction et les personnages te plaisent, ça me fait très plaisir. Pour ce qui est de l'arrivée à la colonie tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu ^^. Pour la revendication, tu risque d'avoir des surprise, car l'histoire des frangines est beaucoup plus compliquée qu'elle n'en à l'air, mais j'en dis pas plus, faudrait pas que je bousille mon suspense XD et enfin, j'ai mis romance, certes, mais j'ai jamais dis que ce serai avec Liam )

Disclaimer : tout est a Rick Riordan, sauf Cameron et son équipage de bras cassés.

Voilà, et maintenant, CHAPITRE 5 !

oOo

_C'est ainsi que plus sur de nous et plus fort que jamais, nous nous engageâmes d'un pas conquérant dans un large couloir dont la peinture était tellement écaillée qu'elle était en voie de disparition._

J'avais oublié à quel point errer dans le labyrinthe pouvait être ennuyant et rébarbatif. On marchait depuis des heures, cherchant vainement une issue. Mais toujours rien. Que des couloirs, des couloirs, et encore des couloirs. J'en avais marre, vraiment, vraiment très marre.

Piètre consolation, il nous arrivait de ne pas nous ennuyer. Quand un couloir changeait d'architecture, ou quand on croisait un monstre. Là, on voyait les progrès fait en cinq mois auprès d'Idas. Alors qu'avant, je me serai enfuie en hurlant comme une demeurée, maintenant, je les attaquais sans la moindre appréhension. J'avais gagné en agilité, en force, en vitesse, mais surtout, en expérience. Le jour de ma rencontre avec le monde de la mythologie grecque me semblait remonter à des millénaires maintenant. Et j'avais l'impression que la Cameron pleurnicheuse et faiblarde était morte ce jour là, pour laisser place à une Cameron beaucoup plus forte et maîtresse d'elle-même. Beaucoup de choses avaient changées. Et beaucoup étaient restées semblables. Comme les blagues nulles de Liam :

« -C'est l'histoire d'une rousse, d'une brune et d'une blonde. Elles sont recherchées par la police. La brune va se cacher dans une niche de chien, la rousse dans une litière de chat et la blonde dans un sac à patate.  
\- La police passe devant la niche de chien. Ils ne sont pas étonner d'entendre "Waf Waf".  
-Ils passent devant la litière de chat. Ils ne sont non plus étonner d'entendre "Miaou Miaou".  
-Puis ils passent devant la sac à patates et ils entendent : "Patates Patates". »

A l'aide, qui m'à foutu un idiot pareil ?

Marchant à coté de Liam, Alice semblait aussi désespérée que moi. Je pouvais comprendre. Comme je marchais un peu en retrait, c'est à elle que Liam racontait toutes ses blagues, aussi nulles les unes que les autres.

Quand on n'était pas attaqués par des chiens des enfers ou d'autres monstres tout aussi sympathiques, on avait beaucoup le temps de parler. Liam nous racontait toujours plus de choses sur la colonie, du contenu des cours aux histoires d'amour, en passant par les chemises hawaïennes de Monsieur D.

Il nous a raconté comment il était arrivé à la colonie. Quand il avait onze ans, il a été attaqué par une harpie, et son protecteur, qui s'était fait passer pour son coach de basketball, avait été obligé de tous lui expliquer. Il était ensuite arrivée au camp, avait découvert sa nouvelle famille, et avait été débarrassé par le même coup de l'orphelinat minable dans lequel il vivait.

De notre coté, Alice et moi, on lui racontait notre enfance. Notre mère qui s'était repliée sur elle-même à la mort de notre père, quand on était encore bébé, enfin surtout moi (bien que maintenant on ne soit plus sure que ni l'un ni l'autre ne soit vraiment notre père ou notre mère), nos étés à pêcher des têtards dans les étangs, les concours de surf sur la plage, nos heures de colle respectives et notre passion pour le dessin et la musique. Cependant, plus je racontais ma vie, plus je sentais que quelque chose clochait. Certains de mes souvenirs, pourtant récents, était flous, et d'autres, beaucoup plus anciens, ne concordaient pas du tout avec le reste. Et par dessus tout, j'avais des migraines pas possibles, chaque fois que j'essayais de me concentrer sur ce qui n'allait pas. J'avais fini par mettre ça sur le compte de mon hyperactivité.

On avait aussi beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir. Idas avait essayé sans succès de déterminer notre parent divin. Déjà, Alice et moi ne nous ressemblions pas du tout. Elle était brune aux yeux noirs, tellement pale qu'elle ne bronzait jamais, prenant directement des coups de soleil. Au contraire, j'étais blonde aux yeux verts, et je prenais une couleur caramel dès que le soleil se pointait.

Et s'il n'y avait que notre physique qui posait problèmes. Même mentalement, nous étions opposées. D'un naturel enthousiaste et flamboyant, Alice fonçait souvent sans réfléchir, mais pouvais s'assombrir d'un coup, et devenir aussi joyeuse qu'un cortège funèbre.

J'étais quand a moi beaucoup plus calme, mais j'avais le défaut d'être d'humeur assez changeante. Tout ça ne facilitait pas la tache.

Cependant, on avait pu exclure les trois grands dieux, Zeus, Hadès, et Poséidon, car d'après Liam, ils avaient promis de ne plus avoir d'enfants avec des mortelles. Bien qu'ils aient déjà enfreint quelque peu leur serment. Zeus avait eu une fille, Thalia, et Poséidon un fils, Percy.

Autre point qui m'inquiétait aussi beaucoup. D'après les descriptions de Liam, Percy ressemblait énormément au garçon de mon rêve, le petit brun. Mais je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qu'il venait faire dans même rêve. Toujours d'après Liam, les demi-dieux font souvent des rêves qui concernent les événements importants dans le monde. Or d'après lui, ce Percy était bien en sécurité à la colonie, et il n'y avait pas grand-chose de vraiment important en ce moment. Donc je n'y comprenais rien.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces idées qui me tracassaient, me disant que j'avais déjà assez de problèmes, je reportais mon attention sur mes amis. Liam venait encore de raconter une blague idiote, sur les blondes cette fois, mais il se tu bien vite en apercevant mon regard noir. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrêta, pour regarder Alice qui n'arrêtait pas de le fixer :

« -Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

-J'ai le hoquet.

-Et alors ?

-Ben j'essai de me faire peur, répondit elle en souriant tranquillement. »

Ils allaient commencer à se chamailler (encore) lorsqu'un cri strident déchira l'air. Vous savez, ce bruit hyper désagréable, comme quand on frotte une craie sur un tableau noir ? Ben, là, c'était pareil. En pire. Puis, mon ô combien adoré blond posa alors la question la plus stupide du monde :

« -Il y a quelqu'un ? »

NON ! Je comprendrais jamais pourquoi tout le monde pose cette question. C'est comme dans les films, quand le héro rentre dans une pièce et demande s'il y a quelqu'un. Genre le méchant lui répondrait : « ouais chuis dans la cuisine, tu veux un sandwich ? ». Non, non et re-non. Cette question ne sert à rien, sauf à te faire repérer par le dit méchant. Chose qui s'avéra confirmée quand une FNNI (forme noire non-identifiée) nous fonça dessus. On n'eu que le temps de se jeter a terre pour ne pas mourir dans d'atroce souffrances (je suppose). D'un même geste, on a dégainé nos épées de bronze céleste rutilantes, prêts au combat. Mais d'abord, il fallait qu'on puisse visualiser notre FNNI préférée.

Ouais. Je visualise, maintenant. J'aurais préférer que non, en fait. La FNNI avait une tête, le devant du corps d'un cheval, les pattes et l'arrière train d'un coq. _Ok, donc on se bat contre un coval, un un cheq, un choc ? _J'ai oublié de préciser. Le truc, appelons-le Bob…Ouais, non, ça me rappelle quelque chose, ça. Aller, va pour Gertrude. Ouais, c'est cool Gertrude. Gertrude, donc, avait plusieurs rangées de dents aiguisées comme des rasoirs, des petits yeux rouges, humides et méchants, des sabots qui semblaient fait en diamant, et des griffes de la tailles de mon mollet. Cool, je sens qu'on va bien se marrer.

« -C'est un Hippolectryon, l'une des plus redoutables créatures de la mythologie grecque ! M'informa Alice, qui avait décidément énormément progressé en grec et en mythologie. »

Le FNNI devint donc un FNI ! Bravo Gertrude !

« -Et tu connaitrait pas le moyen de battre l'hippo-truc, par hasard ? Criai-je, en parant un coup de sabot de Gertrude du plat de mon épée.

-Je crois qu'Idas me l'à dit, mais je me suis endormie ! »

Retenez-moi, je crois que je vais la frapper. Bon, en attendant, Gertrude a toujours l'air aussi furax, faudrait peut-être s'en occuper avant de songer à commettre un fratricide. Quoique l'un n'empêche pas l'autre... Mais je m'égare.

Revenons à Gertrude, qui était présentement en train d'essayer de croquer le fils d'Hermès. C'est donc lame brandie que je m'approchais discrètement de la bestiole à plumes. Ou pas, d'ailleurs, puisque j'avais a peine fais deux pas qu'elle se retourna vers moi, avec le visage même du cannibal-psychopathe-pédophile-tueur-en-serie-qu'a-pas-mangé-depuis-deux-semaines. Sans perdre plus de temps en contemplation, j'allongeais une botte, enchainant rapidement sur un coup d'estoc, mais Gertrude, beaucoup plus agile que prévu, esquiva. Liam se joignit à moi, tentant de découper en rondelles la pauvre Gertrude, qui esquiva encore, mais qui, dans la manœuvre, se précipita droit sur la lame tendue de ma frangine. Celle-ci réussit à l'entailler profondément au niveau des côtes, avant de se décaler pour ne pas finir mangée. Je courrais, Liam à ma suite, dans l'objectif de faire du carpaccio de Gertrude, mais la bestiole déploya ses ailes et pris son envol. Elle tournoya au dessus de nous comme un vautour, plongeant de temps en temps pour tenter de se saisir de l'un d'entre nous.

N'ayant plus d'autre choix, on s'est mis à courir dans le couloir, espérant déboucher sur un endroit où elle ne pourrait pas passer, ou du moins, qui l'obligerai à se poser. Au lieu de ça, on a finit par déboucher sur une grande salle ronde…sans plancher. Juste un grand vide surmonté d'un minuscule pont en pierre, l'air très, très, très vieux. _M*rde._ On pourra jamais passer, elle nous fauchera avant qu'on arrive au bout.

« -Passer devant, je vous couvrirais, s'écria Liam.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi, tu pourras jamais passer après ! répliqua Alice, encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

\- Mais si t'inquiètes pas ! T'aura qu'à utiliser ton arbalète avec les munitions en bronze céleste (Cadeau d'Idas) pour me couvrir quand tu seras passée ! »

Sans plus discuter, on s'est mises à courir comme des dératées vers l'autre bout de la salle. Liam cantonnait ( NDA comme le riz…ok je sors) Gertrude à l'entrée de la salle, qui était trop basse pour qu'elle puisse voler. Arrivées de l'autre coté, Alice se mise à bombarder Gertrude avec son arbalète, pour me laisser le temps de passer de l'autre coté et aider Liam.

Mais dans ce super plan, j'avais omis un détail : je suis acrophobe. J'ai peur du vide. Du coup, quand je me suis approchée du pont pour passer, je suis restée tétanisée, totalement terrorisée. Remarquant mon trouble, Alice se mit à me crier des encouragements. Mais je ne les entendais qu'a moitié, totalement concentrée sur l'obstacle qui me barrait la route. J'avais toujours eu peur du vide et des hauteurs, d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Quand on faisait de l'acrobranche ou de l'escalade, je prétextais toujours une blessure pour ne pas avoir à le faire. Mais là je n'avais pas d'excuse. Si je n'avançais pas, j'allais mourir. Pour de vrai, pour de bon, définitivement. Ce serait la fin. The end. Télos. El final. Koniets. Alors je me forçais à faire un pas, puis un autre, en me forçant de ne pas regarder en bas. J'étais arrivée au milieu du pont quand un cri me fit me retourner. Liam avait une longue estafilade rouge sur le bras, mais allait plutôt bien, a part ça. Mais en me retournant, je regardais en bas et je cru que j'allais mourir. La peur me fit vaciller, tanguant dangereusement sur mes pieds. Après quelques secondes d'effort, je parvins à me stabiliser, pale comme une morte, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je ne pouvais pas faire un pas de plus. J'avais trop peur. Je vous l'avais dis, que j'étais pas la réincarnation de Lara Croft. J'avais tellement peur, je ne me croyais pas capable de bouger le moindre muscle. J'étais prête à me laisser mourir, tout, plutôt que d'être suspendue dans le vide ainsi. Mais j'entendis vaguement dans mon dos Liam crier a Gertrude « Vous ne passerez pas ! » et ma sœur m'encourager d'une voix pressante, mais ferme et tellement confiante, que mon pied droit se mis tout seul en marche, suivit de près pas le gauche. J'arrivai enfin de l'autre coté, livide et nauséeuse.

Mais je n'avais pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Liam était toujours de l'autre coté avec Gertrude. Parce qu'il nous avait protégées. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner ainsi. Je saisi une petite dague en bronze céleste dans le sac de ma charmante sœur, et l'envoyait de toute ma force, et priant pour viser juste, pour une fois. Quelqu'un là-haut devait être de bonne humeur, car elle se ficha en plein dans l'œil de Gertrude, qui poussa un terrible gémissement de douleur, qui me vrilla les tympans. Liam en profita pour lui faucher l'aile gauche d'un rapide coup d'épée, avant de se précipiter vers le pont, qu'il traversa d'une traite, arrivant saint et sauf de l'autre coté. Mais Gertrude n'en démordait pas. Elle s'engagea d'un pas trainant sur la passerelle en pierre, ne pouvant plus voler, bien décidée a manger ce petit malotru qui avais oser la mutilée de la sorte. Alors qu'elle avait presque atteint l'autre coté, malgré nos efforts pour la faire tomber, il se passa un truc inattendu.

Lorsque Gertrude posa son premier sabot de l'autre coté, Alice s'effondra a genoux en hurlant » non ! Tu passeras pas sale bête » et comme pour répondre à sa prière, le pont se brisa net, entrainant Gertrude avec lui dans le vide.

On est resté tout les trois haletants, surpris, avec des yeux de merlans frit pendant une bonne minute, avant d'exploser de rire. Il semblerait en effet que pour se remettre des émotions fortes, nous ayons l'habitude de rire comme des hystériques pris dans une crise de démence.

Mais nous n'eûmes pas le temps de nous réjouir trop longtemps. Tout à coup, une longue rafale de vent chaud chargé de magie et d'une aura bizarre, passa droit sur nous avant de continuer son chemin, nous renversant au passage. En se relevant, Alice déclara :

« -C'est bizarre, mais cette rafale…elle me fait penser au dernier souffle d'un mourant qui s'expulse vers l'extérieur.

-Attends ! Criai-je. Si tu as raison ça veut sire que…Ecoutez ! Le labyrinthe est plus ou moins vivant, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, mais où veut tu en venir ? demanda Liam, perplexe.

-Si Alice a raison, et je fais confiance a son instinct, il est arrivé quelque chose et le labyrinthe et en quelque sorte en train de mourir. La rafale de vent est donc son dernier souffle. Et comme l'a dit Alice, le dernier souffle s'expulse vers l'extérieur !

-Vers une sortie ! S'est-il écrier, ayant tilté.

-Exactement ! Dépêchons nous, avant que les dernières traces du coup de vent aient disparues. »

On s'est donc mis à courir, le cœur chargé d'espoir. Brusquement, il y eu une sorte de tremblement de terre. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Qu'Alice confirma :

« -Je sais pas comment je le sais, mais le labyrinthe est entrain de s'effondrer ! COURREZ ! »

Il ne nous en fallut pas plus pour prendre nos jambes à notre cou. Derrière nous, en effet, le sol s'effondrait à une vitesse affolante. Courant comme jamais je n'avais courut, plus vite que pendant les cours d'athlétisme, que pendant que les Bob me poursuivait ou que la sphinge nous avait attaqués, je fus soudainement aveuglée par une grande lumière. _La sortie ! _On se précipita vers la lumière, sans regarder en arrière, et pour la première fois depuis cinq mois, je sentis le soleil me réchauffer la peau, l'odeur de la terre et de l'herbe, et l'odeur de la pollution que je n'aurai jamais cru regretter un jour. On a continué à courir jusqu'à ce que le grondement derrière nous s'amplifie puis se taise d'un coup. En se retournant on a découvert une zone grande comme un stade ou le sol était complètement affaissé, avec des mottes de terres voletants dans tous les sens.

On s'est affalés d'un même mouvement sur le sol, rompus par la fatigue, les jambes en compote, complètement sous le choc. Non, pas Gertrude, le choc, la surprise quoi.

Après avoir soufflé un moment, on s'est relevé pour chercher des indices sur notre localisation actuelle, priant intérieurement pour ne pas avoir atterrit en Chine. En faisant quelques pas, on s'est retrouvés devant un cimetière. Une rapide inspection des tombes me permis de voir que les inscriptions étaient en français. Alors soit on avait atterrit en France, ce qui n'était pas très bon pour nous, soit on avait atterrit a la Nouvelle-Orléans, ce qui était beaucoup mieux.

Pitié que ce soit la Nouvelle-Orléans !

oOo

Voila !

Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Sont-ils à la Nouvelle-Orléans ou en France ? Qui est donc le parent divin des frangines ? Et que va-t-il se passer ?

Hésitez pas à me laisser vos impression, vos critiques (positives ou négatives, tant qu'elles sont constructives)

Bye !


	6. Chapter 6

Je sais, je suis super en retard, mais l'inspiration avait décidé de me fuir -_-'

Mais le chapitre 6 est enfin là !

oOo

_Après avoir soufflé un moment, on s'est relevé pour chercher des indices sur notre localisation actuelle, priant intérieurement pour ne pas avoir atterrit en Chine. En faisant quelques pas, on s'est retrouvés devant un cimetière. Une rapide inspection des tombes me permis de voir que les inscriptions étaient en français. Alors soit on avait atterrit en France, ce qui n'était pas très bon pour nous, soit on avait atterrit a la Nouvelle-Orléans, ce qui était beaucoup mieux._

_Pitié que ce soit la Nouvelle-Orléans !_

Derrière le cimetière, entre deux tombes, on pouvait apercevoir des bâtiments, qui a vue d'œil, formait une petite ville. Saisissant notre chance d'avoir plus d'informations quant à notre localisation actuelle, on se dirigeait avec hésitation, vers ce qui semblait être la place de la ville, savourant les rayons du soleil sur notre peau.

Sur le bas-côté, deux enfants jouaient au ballon, se chamaillant d'une petite voix fluette, et…en anglais ! Alléluia ! On est à la Nouvelle-Orléans! O miracle, o joie ! Le sourire de Liam devait bien faire le tour de sa tête et Alice sautillait d'excitation et de bonheur. Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

Mais très vite, notre condition de pauvres humais mortels se rappela à nous, sous forme de gargouillements et de bâillements. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il fallait qu'on mange et qu'on dorme. On prit donc la direction d'un petit restaurant à l'air appétissant, … heu pardon, sympathique. La serveuse à l'entrée nous fit asseoir à une table et pris nos commandes. Liam demanda une entrecôte grillée, Alice des lasagnes, et un cordon bleu pour moi. Notre blond préféré bavait d'envie devant le menu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une nouvelle serveuse nous apporta nos plats. Le fils d'Hermès arrêta de baver sur le menu, pour se concentrer sur la jupe chinoise de la serveuse. Vous savez, les jupes takamatéoraduku. Bah, c'est un mec, quoi !

Pendant qu'on engloutissait nos plats à une vitesse ahurissante, on écoutait d'une oreille distraite les deux obèses de la table d'à côté discuter.

« -C'est bête qu'on n'ait pas encore vu « Retour Vers Le Futur », il parait que c'est le dernier film à la mode ! Mais bon, il sera sans doute encore à l'écran quand on rentrera ! Disait l'homme. »

Liam, cinéphile de son état, se retourna vers eux d'un air intéressé.

« -« Retour vers le futur » ? Je savais pas qu'ils en avaient sorti un nouveau.

-De quoi tu parles, mon garçon ? Il n'y a qu'un seul film.

-Ah…autant pour moi ! »

Liam se retourna vers nous d'un air horrifié.

« -C'est pas la peine de faire cette tête, ce n'est pas grave si quelques personne ne connaissent pas les films cultes, déclara Alice dans toute sa blasitude.

-Non, tu comprends pas ! Je savais bien que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment ! Cet endroit, c'est comme le casino lotus dont Percy a parler ! Les monstres y piègent les mortels pour l'éternité grâce à des substances magiques contenues dans la bouffe ! »

Nos fourchettes nous tombèrent des mains et on recracha précipitamment ce qu'on avait dans la bouche.

« -Alors ces gens…Ils les pièges et les engraissent pour l'éternité ? J'ai l'impression d'être dans Hansel et Gretel…murmurai-je, dégoutée. »

Serveuse chinoise revint à cet instant plus souriante et sa jupe plus courte que jamais !

« -Tout ce passe bien ?

-Nickel ! Répondit Liam avec un enthousiasme forcé. »

Il fallait qu'on se tire d'ici fissa !

Sylvia me regarda, ses grands yeux noirs écarquillés, pris une grande inspiration et déclara :

« -Je suis probablement suicidaire, mais je peux aller voir si il y a des fenêtres dans les toilettes, ou une issue quelconque.

-Ouais, t'as vraiment envie de mourir toi… répondis Liam en lui lançant un regard désespéré.

-T'as une meilleure idée ?

-Euh…. Nan.

-Bon alors ferme-la et attends moi. »

POV Sylvia-Alice :

Je me levais de table avec la vague sensation que ma vie tenait sur le fil du rasoir, me dirigeant vers le fond de la salle en direction de ce qui ressemblait aux toilettes.

Soyons clair, autant le restaurant était adorable, avec des murs lambrissés et des fleurs aux fenêtres, autant les « toilettes » étaient délabrés et … carrément crades. J'entrais et l'odeur me pris a la gorge, ma tête me tournait et mon estomac fit un looping. Ça devait être une technique secrète pour empêcher les gens de faire ce que je tentais de faire, c'est-à-dire fuir par la fenêtre. Ladite fenêtre étant scellée avec ce qui semblait être un mélange de bronze céleste et de fer stygien. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, derrière cette minuscule ouverture se dressaient des barreaux en acier trempés. Pas folle la guêpe. Bon plan B… euh… y en a pas… Bon ! Bah on est pas sorti du sable, mes enfants !

Toute à mes réflexions philosophiques, je n'entend pas plus que je ne vis la FNNI qui se dressait dans mon dos. Mais merci à mon instinct développé à l'aide d'Idas, les poils de ma nuque se dressèrent de manière inquiétante. Réagissant à ce signal je fis volte-face et vis la FNNI… Oh pitié pas Gertrude ! Mais, merci à je ne sais quelle puissance divine, il ne s'agissait pas de ma meilleure pote Gertrude. Au contraire, il s'agissait d'une jeune fille d'à peu près mon âge. Elle n'était pas plus grande que moi et ses cheveux coupés au carré pointaient dans au moins 11 directions différentes. Ils étaient blond foncés, ou châtain clair, je n'ai jamais réussi à faire la différence. Ses yeux gris où régnait une lueur de folie (ou était-ce du génie ?) me toisaient d'un air inquisiteur.

« -Euh… Salut ? me risquai-je.

-Salut, me répondit-elle sèchement.

-J'peux t'aider ?

-Toi nan, mais moi oui, me dit-elle avec un demi sourire suintant d'arrogance et de suffisance »

Je la connaissais depuis environ 30 seconde et j'avais déjà envie de la gifler, ça promet !

« -Moui mais non, j'pense pas, répondis-je aimablement. (NDA : on y croit…)

-Si si j't'assure !

-Non, dis-je en grinçant des dents.

-si.

-non.

-si. »

L'échange d'amabilité sénile se termina par la trace de ma main imprimée sur sa joue (que voulez-vous ? c'est physique ! Grande gueule + grande gueule ça ne fonctionne pas !)

« -AIE ! Demi-déesse à la con ! grogna-t-elle en se massant la joue

-Wait what ?

-Quand je disais que je pouvais t'aider je blaguais pas ! Je m'appelle Hannah, fille d'Athéna déesse de la sagesse et de…

-Ouais je sais, ….tu disais que tu pouvais m'aider… comment ? Parce que, bon, telle que je te vois, t'es encore là avec moi, ce qui signifie que soit tu prends plaisir à te faire engraisser, soit t'es aussi coincée que moi.

-J'ai juste besoin que d'autre demi dieux m'aident pour mon plan, répliqua-t-elle, vexée. »

Vu à quel point j'étais désespérée, je la ramenais à table avec moi en prenant soins de ne pas éveiller l'attention de Jupe chinoise et de ses gentils petits copains.

En nous voyant arriver la bouche de Liam s'ouvrit encore plus grand que lorsqu'on a aperçu la culotte de notre chère serveuse chinoise. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait se décrocher la mâchoire…

« -Hannah ? »

oOo

Oui je sais, c'est cours et pas très intéressant T_T. Mais hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews, commentaires, questions, hypothèses…etc.


	7. Chapter 7

Tadam ! Voilà le 7éme Chapitre ! Bon appetit !

Disclaimer : Tout est à Rick Riordan, sauf Cameron, sa frangine, et leur lot d'embrouilles quotidiennes

oOo

_En nous voyant arriver la bouche de Liam s'ouvrit encore plus grand que lorsqu'on a aperçu la culotte de notre chère serveuse chinoise. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait se décrocher la mâchoire…_

_« -Hannah ? »_

**POV Sylvia-Alice **

Il y eu un grand blanc dans l'assemblée, et l'envie d'étriper le petit blondinet me pris lorsque Jupe Chinoise se retourna vers nous, alertée par le cri ô combien discret de Liam (Je sais, la violence c'est mal, mais que voulez vous, je peux pas m'en empêcher. Mais je vous assure que j'ai un bon fond !... Enfin je crois…). Un ange passa. Nos yeux faisaient des allers-retours entre Liam et Hannah, comme si ils disputaient un match de Ping Pong silencieux. Deux anges passèrent. Ils continuaient de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, comme deux ahuris notoires. Un troupeau d'anges passa. Je commençais à avoir le tournis. Le paradis fut bientôt vide, lorsque Hannah se mit à parler.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il fait là, lui ? demanda-t-elle à mon adresse, pointant Liam du doigt, comme si il était une espèce de concombre décérébré incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

-Tu sais, je peux te répondre moi-même ! Dit il en se refrognant. »

Elle le regarda avec l'air de quelqu'un qui voit une grosse limace baveuse se mettre à jongler. A son expression, on pouvait clairement comprendre qu'il lui semblait inconcevable que ce blondinet au sourire javellisé puisse aligner une phrase correcte en ayant l'air intelligent. Enfin autant que Liam puisse avoir l'air intelligent, c'est-à-dire presque autant que Hannah avait l'air aimable, ou que Cameron était timide.

«- Si ça vous dérange pas, ce serait bien que vous vous asseyez, parce que Jupe Chinoise commence à nous trouver louches, et j'ai pas envie de finir en hot dog spécial monstres grecs affamés, siffla cette dernière entre ses dents.

-Oui, et profitez-en pour nous expliquer un peu ce que c'est que ce bazar, qu'on est l'air moins blondes. Enfin en ce qui me concerne. Dis-je en jetant un regard à ma frangine qui me gratifia de son air le plus meurtrier. »

L'air contrarié, Hannah pris place le plus loin possible du fils d'Hermès.

« -Nous sommes tout ouïe, susurrais je hypocritement aimable.

-Comment vous vous connaissez ? Demanda la blonde susmentionnée. Cameron, hein, pas l'autre coincée. (D'ailleurs, je viens de me rendre compte qu'ils sont tous blonds, ces cons. Je me sens seule.)

-On s'est rencontrés à la colonie, il y a deux ans, maugréa Liam.

-Rencontre dont je me serai bien passé, renchérit Hannah. »

Liam se renfonça encore dans son siège, si c'était encore possible. Il y a anguille sous roche, moi je vous le dit.

« -Et apparemment, vous n'êtes pas particulièrement amis, remarqua Cameron, pince sans rire. »

Liam croisa les bras, et souffla par les narines, tel le dragon moyen.

« -Sans rire, t'as remarqué ça toute seule ou on t'a aidé, grinça la fille d'Athéna, que j'avais décidément du mal à apprécier. »

Avant que ma sœur ait eu le temps de répliquer, Jupe Chinoise rappliqua pour demander d'un ton mielleux si tout allait bien. « Bien sûr, nickel, j'adore être enfermée dans un antre de monstres mangeurs d'hommes, poufiasse » avais-je envie de lui répondre. Ce que je ne fis pas. Ce n'est peut-être pas_ obvious_, mais je tiens à la vie. A la place, on commanda chacun trois plats au hasard dans la carte, pour endormir sa méfiance. Bah oui, en temps normal, je n'aurai jamais commandé de la soupe aux crevettes ? Yeurk !

Pour couper cours a la dispute que je sentais venir entre mes trois camarades d'infortune, je décidais d'interroger Hannah sur son fameux plan :

« -En fait, il faudrait que l'un de nous réussisse à retenir l'attention de la serveuse pendant que les autres filent à l'anglaise.

-Et dans ton plan, il y a pas une sortie de secours pour celui qui reste ? demanda Liam, aussi cynique que possible.

-Heu…il faut encore que je peaufine les détails, affirma-t-elle, refusant de perdre la face.

-Déesse de la stratégie, mon cul, grogna Le blond.

-Bon, et qui fera la diversion ? Questionnai-je innocemment. »

Toutes les têtes pivotèrent vers la fille de la sagesse, qui commença sérieusement à regretter d'avoir ouvert sa bouche.

« -C'est ton idée, t'assume ! Ricana Cam'. »

« -Moi, j'ai une meilleure idée, clamai-je.

-Ah oui, et bah on t'écoute, si t'es si maligne, répliqua Hannah, vexée.

-On est armés, on est nombreux, on est entrainés, donc…YOLO ! Cours pour ta vie ! »

Joignant le geste a la parole, je me levai d'un bond et sauta sur Jupe Chinoise qui rapportai nos plats. Les bras pris, incapables de se défendre, elle ne put éviter mon épée qui lui trancha la tête avec un bruit sec.

« -Je HAIS les crevettes ! Grondai-je en la regardant se transformer en poussière. »

Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir mes compagnons faire subir le même sort aux autre serveuses. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, ce fut l'arrivée des cuistots.

Grand, Musclés, et dotés d'un seul œil en plein milieu du front. Des cyclopes. A eux deux, ils étaient pire que la peste ou le cholera, les jumeaux de l'apocalypse. Vêtus d'uniformes blancs recouverts de taches et de sang (pas que du sang animal, si vous voulez mon avis). Cameron grimpa sur une table, saisit sa bague qui se transforma instantanément en une grande lance de bronze céleste, qu'elle s'employa activement à planter dans l'œil de l'abominable n°1. Pendant ce temps, Liam essayait de faucher les jambes de l'abominable n°2, sans grand succès. Je me joignis au combat, aux cotés de Hannah qui tentait de planter son poignard en bronze dans ton ce qui passait près d'elle, de préférences, des morceaux de grand-méchant-pas-beau cyclope. Saisissant mon épée, j'enchainais parades et coups d'estoc. Mais j'avais l'impression d'êtres un moustique qui essaye de piquer un caillou. Nos efforts faisaient visiblement bien rire les deux trucs. Au bout de quelques minutes, Liam réussit à faire tomber Abomination n°2, qui s'écrasa lourdement sur son congénère, qui a son tour, s'écrasa ma frangine, s'empalant au passage sur sa lance. Tandis qu'Abomination n°1 disparaissait en poussière, je constatais qu'Abomination n°2 était complètement sonné. Sans perdre une seconde, je lui plantai mon épée dans le cœur. Il rejoignit son jumeau maléfique quelques secondes plus tard. Cameron se releva, étourdie, et grommela un truc du genre « J'ai l'impression de m'être fait écrasée par un éléphant obèse. ».

Ne désirant s'attarder plus longtemps dans l'antichambre de l'enfer, on a pris nos jambes a nos cous, fuyant héroïquement ce restaurant de malheur.

Arrivés à bonne distances, dans une petite rue bordée de maison en pierre et en bois, dont les balcons regorgeaient de fleurs en pots, on s'est arrêtés, à bout de souffle.

« -Ca t'arrive de réfléchir avant d'agir ? hurla Hannah, haletante.

-Heu…non. Jamais, répondis-je, blasée au possible. Il n'empêche que mon plan à fonctionné. On y est allé en mode YOLO, puis on a courus pour nos vies. Résultat, on est vivants, libres et en un seul morceau. Toi, tu réfléchis à un plan depuis perpètes-les-oies, et pourtant, t'étais toujours là-bas.

-D'ailleurs, ça fait combien de temps que t'y étais, dans ce resto ? demanda Liam.

\- A peu près deux semaines, répliqua-t-elle, visiblement embarrassée.

\- Et tu t'es retrouvée dans ce pétrins comment ?

-J'étais en route pour ma quête, et comme vous, j'avais la dalle, et j'ai crus que c'était un resto normal. Vous connaissez la suite.

-C'était quoi, ta quête ?

-Humph, je t'en pose, moi, des questions ? fit-elle, agacée. Apparemment, c'était un point sensible.

-Normalement, les quêtes sont interdites, sauf exception. On n'a pas le droit d'aller voir l'oracle sans l'autorisation de Chiron, dit Liam, des reproches dans la voix.

-Justement, c'est bien ça le problème ! Je n'ai pas été la voir ! C'est elle qui est venue ! Toute entourée de fumée verte, limite en apesanteur, elle s'est ramenée jusqu'à mon bungalow en pleine nuit, avant de me cracher une prophétie dans la tronche !

\- Une prophétie ? Quel genre ? Intervins-je. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se mettre à réciter.

**« Les guerriers pourpres marchent vers la colline des Hellènes,**

**Pour la sauver tu trouveras les deux pierres noires de l'époque ancienne,**

**Lorsque que tu rentreras la sagesse se verra restituée et la paix restaurée,**

**Mais ton plus grand combat tu devras alors mener. »**

« -Et… ça veux dire quoi, tout ça ? Demandai-je.

-Si je le savais, je ne serai pas là, grogna-t-elle. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la colline des Hellènes, c'est la colonie du sang-mêlé. Le reste, les guerriers pourpres, le combat, je n'en sais rien. Et pour les pierres… »

Elle ouvrit son sac, et nous montra une cinquantaine de cailloux, de toutes les formes, d'une même couleur noire profonde.

« -Depuis que je suis partie, je ramasse toutes les pierres noires que je voit. Vous y croyez, vous ? Une prophétie qui vous demande de ramasser tous les putains de cailloux noirs de ce bled ! Et dans tout ça, je dois en trouver deux qui viennent de « l'époque ancienne » ! Je dois vraiment avoir gravement offensé les dieux pour qu'on m'inflige ça.

-Mais bon, la paix restaurée, c'est plutôt cool, fis-je, dans une maigre tentative de la calmer.

-Ouais, mais après, c'est « Ton plus grand combat tu devras alors mener ». C'est moins cool, déjà, répliqua Liam, réduisant mes efforts à néant.

-Je sais déjà ça, crétin, je l'ai déjà analysée pleins de fois, cette prophétie, sans résultats. »

D'un commun accord, on décida de remettre à plus tard cette prophétie. Pour l'instant, le plus important, c'était de mettre le plus de distance entre nous et le restaurant de la mort.

On marcha en direction de ce qu'on pensait être une gare, ce qui se révéla juste. Cotisant nos maigres ressources, on parvint à acheter des billets pour le prochain train en direction de New York. En espérant que rien ne nous arrive sur la route.

J'ai l'impression de dire quelque chose en totale contradiction avec ce qu'il va nous arriver.

oOo

Voilà, c'est finit ! Alors ? Des idées pour la prophétie ? Des remarques ? Sur l'histoire ? Hannah ? Autre ?


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà le 8éme Chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Tout est à Rick Riordan, sauf Cameron, sa frangine, et leur lot d'embrouilles quotidiennes

oOo

_J'ai l'impression de dire quelque chose en totale contradiction avec ce qu'il va nous arriver._

**POV Sylvia-Alice**

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis notre voyage en train, qui s'était révélé être une version édulcorée du Tartare, c'est-à-dire avec plein de monstres grands- pas-beaux-baveux-radioactifs.

Déjà, lorsque nous nous sommes installés, le contrôleur est arrivé, presque instantanément, avec l'air de celui qui SAIT que vous faites une bêtise. Il nous a toisés une dizaine de secondes, a humé l'air, s'est mis à ricaner, avant de se transformer en une espèce de grand serpent avec des ailes.

La suite n'étant qu'une succession de cris, de larmes, de blessures et de courses poursuite à travers les wagons.

Après être descendus en catastrophe à la gare suivante, on s'est fait attaquer par le vendeur de billets, qui était en fait un telchine. Récoltant quelques bleus et éraflures, on a réussit à fausser compagnie au machin mangeur de demi-dieux. On a errer quelque heures dans la ville, où on a apprit qu'on était dans l'état du Mississippi, donc encore bien loin de Long Island dans l'état de New York !

Résignés à ne pas faire de pause tant la concentration de monstres était énorme, nous avons continué à marcher en direction du Tennessee, en longeant une voie ferrée. Il nous était impossible de prendre l'avion, aucun de nous n'ayant de papiers. Et puis de toute façon, j'me vois mal faire rentrer Cam dans un avion, vertige oblige.

Notre voyage s'était donc déroulé ainsi, dans une suite de mauvais chemins, de demi-tours forcés par les monstres, de quelques kilomètres volés en bus, et de longues randonnés à pieds, jusqu'à ce que nos jambes ne nous portent plus. Nous dormions à la belle étoile, on vandalisait les distributeurs automatiques pour manger, et on s'introduisait dans des motels pour prendre des douches.

Hannah s'était révélée pas si désagréable que ça. Elle avait juste une très haute opinion de sa personne et une méfiance naturelle la poussant à utiliser la méchanceté en protection. Attention, je dis pas non plus que c'était devenu ma meilleure amie ! Elle restait une sale gosse prétentieuse, elle était juste devenue un peu plus supportable. Liam continuait de lui lancer des regards acides, et elle continuait de s'adresser à lui comme si le simple fait qu'elle lui parle était un grand honneur. Je suis sure qu'il y a quelque chose entre ces deux la, il faudra que j'approfondisse.

On était enfin arrivé dans l'état de New York après quelques mois qui m'avaient semblés être une éternité. Il restait encore quelque jour de marche d'ici à Long Island, où on pourrait être en sécurité. Enfin d'après Liam et Hannah, parce que ces derniers mois me donnaient plus l'impression qu'aucun endroit sur terre ne pourrait me protéger.

Je ne réalisais pas encore à quel point j'avais raison.

**POV Liam**

Ca y est, on y était presque. Il était grand temps qu'on arrive à la colonie, car on commençait à faire peur. Imaginez : Quatre ados, affamé, des cernes jusqu'au mentons, hyperactifs, vêtus de fringues sales et déchirées, qui regardaient sans cesse derrière leur épaule, et scrutant les passant d'un air méfiant.

C'est bien simple, les gens changeaient de trottoir quand on arrivait. Ils chuchotaient à notre passage, éloignaient leur enfants, comme si ils nous pensaient susceptibles de nous jeter sur eux à la moindre inattention. Certains nous regardaient avec pitié, d'autre avec condescendance, ou encore, nous jetait pierres et ordures a la figure. Mais un seul regard de notre part les faisait détaler plus vite qu'Alice devant une jupe.

Mais tout ça prendrait bientôt fin. La colonie n'était qu'à quelques jours de marche. Seulement, une fois à New York, plus besoin de marcher. Il me reste encore assez de drachmes pour appeler le taxi divin, bien que ce ne soit pas le moyen le plus sûr d'arriver à destination en un seul morceau. Après tout, les sœurs grises ne sont pas réputées pour leur délicatesse et la qualité de leur conduite. C'est dommage qu'elles ne desservent que New York, ça nous aurait épargné quelques épreuves.

Vers midi, on posa enfin notre gros doigt de pied dans la grosse pomme. Sans perdre une seconde, on a couru vers les grandes voies de circulations. Ouvrant mon sac en vitesse, j'en sorti une poignée de drachmes, et prononçait l'inaction : _Stêthi, O harma diabolès !_

Après avoir entendu ma phrase, les filles se retournèrent vers moi, avec une tête d'enterrement, ayant comprit l'incantation qui signifiait : Arrête toi, chariot de la damnation.

Apparemment, elles ne débordaient pas d'enthousiasme à l'idée. J'étais le seul à avoir déjà pris le taxi des sœurs grises, et je leur réservais la surprise de leur conduite approximative.

Après quelques secondes, le taxi sortit de l'asphalte juste en face de nous. L'une des trois sœurs, une espèce de momie grises coiffée d'une perruque en forme de choucroute, passa la tête par la fenêtre pour nous demander d'une voix de junkie shootée au LSD :

\- C'est pour où ?

-Quatre passagers pour Long Island, colonie des sang-mêlé, ai-je répondu.

-Ca marche ! A-t-elle crié, enthousiaste.

Je pouvais comprendre, vu leur réputation, elles devaient pas avoir beaucoup de client.

Je grimpai donc dans la voiture, suivit par Hannah et les autres, qui visiblement n'étaient pas rassurées.

Elles le furent encore moins quand elles remarquèrent que les trois femmes n'avaient qu'un seul œil…au total. Et que ce n'était pas celle qui conduisait qui l'avait.

-Vous inquiétez pas, la plupart du temps, il n'y a pas d'accident mortel, juste quelques cotes cassées, tentai-je de les rassurées.

\- Juste quelques cotes cassées ! Glapit Hannah. Tu te fous de moi ?

Elle n'eu pas le temps de continuer, car la voiture se mit en marche. D'un mouvement nerveux, elle saisit mon bras avec force, s'y cramponna, les mâchoires serrées. Si mon estomac n'était pas en train de remonter jusqu'à ma glotte, je pense que j'aurai rougis.

Devant, les trois sœurs se chamaillaient, voulant tour à tour l'œil ou la dent, n'étant jamais d'accord sur la route à prendre, et n'ayant pas la même gauche et la même droite. Après avoir pris un virage en épingle à cheveux, celle qui conduisait se retourna vers nous :

\- Tiens, c'est marrant, vous me rappeler quelqu'un, toute les deux, fit elle à l'adresse de Alice et Cameron.

-Ah, c'est cool, mais pourriez regarder la route s'il vous plait ! Se risqua Cameron.

-Mais je n'ai pas l'œil de toute façon. D'ailleurs, Guêpe, passe le moi, c'est mon tour !

-Non, colère, c'est à moi !

-Mais je conduis, bécasse ! Et je voudrais pouvoir observer les deux petites, leur voix me rappelle les filles qu'Hécate…

-Tait-toi ! La coupa Colère, elles ne doivent pas savoir, pas encore. Ce n'est pas ce que les Parques ont décidé, et tu sais ce qui arrive quand on parle trop.

-Oui, renchérit Tempête, rappelle toi du fils de Poséidon…Il a la même odeur qu'_elle_…

-Tait-toi, glapirent les deux autre.

-Attendez, que voulez vous dire ? Insista Alice.

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas savoir, murmura Tempête.

Une grosse embardée mis fin a la conversation.

Les sœurs grises restèrent silencieuses jusqu'à la fin du trajet. Elles nous cachaient quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Jetant un regard à mes amies, je pus voir leurs visages consternés, pleins d'interrogations. De temps en temps, elles tentaient d'arracher une réponse a nos chauffeuse, mais celles-ci restait obstinément muettes. Hannah fronçait les sourcils, en proie à une intense réflexion. Ca lui donnait un air vraiment mignon…De quoi, pourquoi je pense ça moi ? C'est pas bien, pas bien, Liam, reprend toi mon vieux, je te rappelle que c'est la fille que tu détestes le plus au monde. Je me tortillais dans mon siège, tel le ver de terre moyen, mal a l'aise, d'autant plus qu'elle ne m'avait toujours pas lâché le bras.

Enfin, après avoir faillit s'encastrer dans des murs une bonne dizaine de fois, manquer de faucher des passant plus de fois que je ne pourrais le dire et fait plus d'excès de vitesse que tous les habitants de la planète réunis, les sœurs grises nous déposèrent devant la colline des sang-mêlé. D'ici, on pouvait apercevoir la cime du pin de Thalia.

-Venez, dis-je à Cameron et Alice, vous allez voir, ça va vous plaire.

On grimpa à grandes enjambées la colline, arrivant au sommet. Je pus voir les yeux de mes amies s'écarquiller. Elles ne devaient pas s'attendre à trouver une vingtaines de temples grecs plantés dans des champs de fraises, à deux pas de New-York.

-Waouh ! Dément ! S'écria Alice, une fois la surprise passée.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, un temple par parent divin ? Demanda Cameron.

-Exactement ! Répondis Hannah, je veux pas jouer les rabat-joie (NDA : trop tard), mais si vous pouviez vous bouger, faut qu'on ailles voir Chiron, et on a pas toute la nuit.

Levant les yeux au ciel et grommelant, on l'a suivie jusqu'à la grande maison.

Sur la terrasse, Chiron scrutait les bungalows avec un air inquiet et songeur, ses yeux s'arrêtant régulièrement sur le numéro 3. Quand il nous entendit arriver, il se retourna, et la surprise pris le pas sur l'inquiétude de ses yeux.

« -Mais…c'est impossible ! Balbutia-t-il »

En premier lieu, j'ai cru que cette remarque s'adressait à moi. Vous comprenez, j'étais censé venir à la colonie l'année dernière, pour l'été…mais je n'y suis jamais arriver. Les monstres m'ont tellement fais dévier de mon chemin que je me suis retrouver à Miami au lieu de Long Island, récoltant au passage deux demi déesses.

Mais son regard n'était pas dirigé vers moi, mais vers Alice et Cameron, qui semblaient subitement avoir envie de disparaitre sous terre.

« -Excusez moi, mais qu'est ce qui est impossible ? Tenta Alice.

-Vous ne devriez pas êtres là…

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Cameron et Alice sont deux sang-mêlé que j'ai trouvées à Miami, et je les ai ramenées ici, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Enfin, excepté que le voyage nous a pris plus de temps que prévu.

-Elles ressemblent à…Non ce doit être une coïncidence. »

Après un léger moment de flottement, il nous demanda ce qui nous été arrivé. Je lui expliquais ma mésaventure, ma rencontre avec les filles, le labyrinthe, et comment nous avions trouvé Hannah et finalement atterrit ici.

Il resta songeur un instant, avant de nous expliquer que le labyrinthe s'était effondrer car son inventeur, Dédale, était mort. Il nous appris aussi qu'il y eu une bataille à l'intérieur même de la colonie, et que mon demi-frère Luke s'était révélé être un traitre travaillant pour Cronos.

Mais l'été dernier, la colonie s'était alliée aux Chasseresses d'Artémis pour combattre l'armée du titan, et malgré des pertes énormes, Percy et Annabeth ont finalement eu raison de Cronos, ayant pris possession du corps de Luke, qui était en fait le vrai héro de la prophétie.

« -Attends une minutes ! Il s'est passé tant de temps que ça ! Plus d'un an depuis que je suis parti ! Je m'en étais pas rendu compte…murmurai-je. »

Il s'adressa ensuite à Hannah, qui lui expliqua que sa quête était tout à fait irréalisable, ce à quoi il répondit que les prophéties ne se réalisent pas toujours comme on le pense.

Puis, il me demanda si les filles avaient été revendiquées, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Mais comme elles avaient plus de treize ans, ça ne saurait tarder. En attendant, elles iraient dans le bungalow d'Hermès avec moi.

Le cor sonna l'heure du diner, et j'emmenai les filles jusqu'au réfectoire, leur expliquant tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la colonie.

En chemin, on a croisé Clarisse, mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle n'a pas cherché les ennuis avec les nouvelles, se contentant de darder sur elles un regard arrogant. Apparemment la guerre l'avait calmée.

Une fois au réfectoire, on s'est installés, on s'est servit, et on a commencé à se diriger vers le bucher des dieux. Je ne pouvais plus parler aux filles, car dans l'ordre d'ancienneté, j'étais bien loin devant elles. Elles regardaient autour d'elles avec curiosité.

On alla se rassoir pour manger. J'étais content de retrouver tous mes frères et sœurs, mais j'étais un peu triste pour Luke. A ma droite Travis et Connor sortaient leurs plus belles blagues pour dérider l'assemblée, ce qui marchait plutôt bien. Sauf sur Cameron et Alice, qui avaient l'air consternées. Apparemment, l'humour familial ne fonctionne pas très bien sur elles.

Promenant mon regard sur les tables voisines, je constatais l'absence de Percy, ce qui n'était pas normal. Inquiet, je cherchais Annabeth des yeux, qui elle, scrutait mes amies avec attention. Il y avait un truc qui cloche, il faudra que je lui parle avant le feu de camps.

Mais je n'eu pas besoin d'aller la voir. A peine eut-elle fini son assiette, qu'elle fonça vers moi comme un boulet de canon.

-Liam, c'est qui ces filles ?

-Salut, Annabeth, moi aussi je suis content de te voir ! Répliquai-je.

Mais elle refusa d'entrer dans mon jeu.

-Ecoute, c'est très important que je sache, okay ? Ca peut m'aider à retrouver Percy.

-Retrouver Percy ? Parce qu'il a disparu ?

-J'oublis que tu viens d'arriver. Elle soupira. Percy a disparu il y a exactement deux jours trois heures et cinquante quatre minutes.

Drôlement précise.

-J'ai fais un rêve me disant qu'il fallait que je cherche un type avec une chaussure en moins, que ça pourrai m'aider, reprit-elle.

-Désolé de te décevoir, mais on est tous arrivés avec notre paire de pompes en entier. Et en plus, je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais Alice et Cameron sont des filles.

Elle soupira encore, l'air malheureuse.

-Je sais…Mais a chaque fois qu'il y a des nouveaux, je peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer.

Elle resta immobile un moment. Réflexion faite, je me suis dit qu'autant d'inquiétude ne prouvait qu'une chose : Il s'était passé pas mal de truc pendant mon absence.

Pourquoi est-ce que je rate toujours les moments intéressants ?

Mais je ne pu continuer ma réflexion, car les filles me rejoignirent. Je les présentai à Annabeth, qui fit un vague signe de tête pour toute réponse. Visiblement, l'absence de Percy avait un impact sur son amabilité. Mais Alice et Cameron parurent comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal et ne firent aucune remarque.

A peine quelques seconde plus tard, une fille rousse, avec un jean recouvert de trait de marqueurs, se dirigea vers nous.

-Salut Annabeth ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Salut Rachel, répondit-elle. Au fait, je suppose que vous ne connaissez pas Rachel.

Un silence des plus éloquents lui répondit.

-Rachel est notre nouvel oracle.

Voyant le regard interrogateur des deux sœurs, cette dernière leur expliqua que l'esprit de l'oracle de Delphes habitait son corps pour transmettre des prophéties aux mortels. Elle précisa qu'elle n'était oracle que depuis la guerre contre Cronos, raison pour laquelle je ne la connaissais pas.

En tout cas, sa changeait agréablement de la vielle momie décrépie. En parlant de ça, Hannah avait dit qu'elle avait reçu sa prophétie de la vielle momie…donc elle était partie de la colonie depuis bien plus longtemps que ce qu'elle nous a dit. Mouais…m'est avis qu'elle était coincée dans le restaurant de la mort depuis plus de deux semaine, mais qu'elle avait trop honte pour nous le dire.

-Comment ça se passe, quand tu dis une prophétie ? Tu crache de la fumée verte, et tout, comme l'ancienne ? Demandai-je.

Elle allait répondre, quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Son dos s'arqua, et quand sa tête revint en place, elle se mit à cracher de la fumée verte et à parler d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

« Seules deux sang-mêlées, descendantes de l'un des héros premiers,

Pourront, lorsque leur heure aura sonnée,

Vaincre l'être originel qui la terre a éveillé,

De l'issue de leur combat dépendra du monde la destinée »

Puis elle tomba à la renverse, rattrapée de justesse pas Annabeth qui lui évita de se fracasser le crane contre le sol.

J'avais la réponse à ma question. Oui, elle crache de la fumée verte, et tout.

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bord…bazar encore ?!_

oOo

Eh voila ! Encore un. Avec pleins de petit indices, ce coup ci ! Des idées sur les parents divins ? Les prophéties ? Des remarques ? Sur l'histoire ? Les POV ?


	9. Chapter 9

Ginger-Furie : Ne meurs pas ! Voila le prochain chapitre ! Sinon, plus sérieusement, je suis contente que la fiction et les perso te plaisent ) Pour Hannah, elle est un peu chiante pour l'instant, mais ça va s'améliorer, t'inquiète !

Taraimperatrice : C'est une bonne hypothèse ! Disons qu'il y a une bonne base, mais que c'est pas tout a fait ça ! Et je n'ai jamais dit qu'elles avaient la même odeur que les enfants d'Hécate, j'ai dit « _Il à la même odeur qu'elle ». _Je te laisse chercher qui est le « Il » et le « elle » est singulier. Mais sinon, très bonne idée, pour la prophétie, mais c'est pas tout a fait ça. C'est beaucoup plus compliqué. Mais t'y est presque. En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir.

Sabiiinou Valdez DiAngelo : Contente que ça te plaise

Tytania : C'est à moitié bon ! Bien deviner.

Dank0503 : Contente de t'avoir fait rire. Ça prouve que mon humour n'est pas TOTALEMENT pourri XD.

En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews, ça me motive pour écrire. Alors si vous voulez que je poste plus souvent, faut m'envoyer pleins de reviews :3 Je plaisante !

Le 9 éme chapitre est enfin là !

Disclaimer : Tout est à Rick Riordan, sauf Cameron, sa frangine, et leur lot d'embrouilles quotidiennes

oOo

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bord…bazar encore ?!_

**POV Cameron**

Je fixai le plafond depuis au moins une bonne heure, des questions plein la tête. Après la discussion… mouvementée, avec Rachel, Liam nous avait emmenées jusqu'au bungalow d'Hermès, pour qu'on aille dormir. Sur le chemin, il n'avait pas arrêté de se retourner pour nous fixer, comme si on allait subitement se transformer en monstre ou s'évaporer. Apparemment, ce n'étais pas tout les jours que des nouvelles recevaient une prophétie. Et surtout pas une prophétie pareille. Habituellement, les prophéties amenaient à une quête, et donnaient des indications sur où aller. Là…c'était plus comme un avertissement. Comme une Grande Prophétie. Elle avertie les mortels sur ce qu'il va arriver, mais elle ne donne aucune indications sur comment faire pour l'en empêcher.

Le soupir d'Alice m'interrompit dans ma réflexion. Elle s'était endormie au moment où sa tête avait frôlé l'oreiller. J'aurai bien aimé pouvoir m'endormir sur commande, comme elle. Mais j'avais trop de questions pour dormir.

Liam s'était avachit sur sa couchette, ronflant doucement. Endormis, il avait l'air d'un bébé qui aurait fait de la muscu. Ses cheveux rebiquaient sur son front, et il avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

J'étais la seule du bungalow encore réveillée. J'essayais de déchiffrer la prophétie. Les deux sang-mêlé, apparemment, c'étais Alice et moi. Par contre, je ne savais pas ce que voulait dire « descendantes de l'un des héros premiers ». Quand à l'être originel…j'essayait de ne pas y penser. Ca avait l'air bien trop flippant.

A bout de force, je finis par m'endormir, roulée en boule dans un coin du dortoir.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Dire que les réveils se font en douceur dans le bungalow du roi des voleurs serait un mensonge. Un énorme mensonge. Déjà, je fus tirée de mon sommeil par la voix mélodieuse de Lena, qui hurlait après Travis et Connor, qui lui avait apparemment volé quelque chose. Ensuite, j'eu à peine le temps d'émerger que les Frères Alatir nous mirent en file indienne pour aller jusqu'au réfectoire. Inutile de préciser que pour rejoindre la porte, je me suis vautrée une bonne dizaine de fois, trébuchant sur divers objets poser négligemment ça et là. Oui, je suis toujours d'une agilité hors norme quand je viens de me réveiller.

Finalement, on finit par arriver devant les tables en pierres. Comme la veille, j'étais assise à moitié dans le vide, et quand nous sommes allé faire notre sacrifice aux dieux, je me suis contentée de balancée une grappe de raisin dans les flammes, avec un regard vide, sans savoir qui prier.

Ca devait être le truc le plus dur, quand on est un sang-mêlé. Ne pas savoir qui on est. Se dire que tout ce qu'on sait depuis notre naissance est faux. Que ma mère n'est peut être pas ma mère. Que mon père n'est peut être pas mon père. Oui, c'était le plus dur. Plus dur que de devoir fuir sans arrêt, plus dur que de se faire pourchasser par des monstres à longueur de journée.

Mais au moins, j'avais toujours ma sœur. J'avais des amis sur qui compter. Oui, même Hannah. Et ça, j'étais sure que ce n'était pas une illusion crée par les dieux.

Le reste de la journée se passa presque sans encombre. Les conseillers nous faisaient faire le plus d'activités possibles, pour essayer de deviner qui était notre parent divin.

Au tir a l'arc, bien que toujours catastrophique, j'ai rencontré une fille d'Apollon, assez sympa, qui s'appelle Estelle. Grande et sportive, elle avait les cheveux châtains (NDA : enfin une qui n'est pas blonde !), les yeux bleus et le sourire ultra Bright qui mériterai qu'on porte des lunettes de soleils pour la regarder. Derrière cette apparence quasi-parfaite, j'ai fait la connaissance d'une fille plutôt timide et super gentille, contrairement a la pimbêche arrogante à laquelle je m'attendait.

Ayant vite comprit que je risquai de tuer quelqu'un involontairement si je gardais plus longtemps un arc dans les mains, on s'est assises pour discuter en attendant que j'aille a mon prochain cour.

Plus tard, on a été faire de la lutte avec les Arès, sous la surveillance des conseillés. Vous auriez du voir la tête de Clarisse, quand elle s'est rendu compte, le cul dans le sable, qu'elle n'avait pas affaire a des débutantes, comme elle s'y attendait, mais a des guerrière entrainées par un argonaute cent pour cent pur jus. Par la suite, elle nous a assignées deux de ses frères pour qu'on continue à s'entrainer, en partant d'un air vexée. Victoire au clan Blackstones !

Du coin de l'œil, j'observais ma sœur, et je me rendis compte rapidement que son adversaire ne la laissait pas indifférente. Et réciproquement. Grand, très grand, musclé (comme tout enfant d'Arès qui se respecte), ses cheveux châtains à la mode militaire, des yeux gris attentifs et la peau bronzée, il avait apparemment tout pour plaire. Et il était visiblement moins brutal que ses frères et sœurs.

Promis, dès que c'est fini, t'aurai le droit a un interrogatoire complet, frangine !

Joignant le geste à la parole, je me précipitais sur elle sitôt l'entrainement terminé.

-Alors ? Demandai-je.

-Alors quoi ?

-Il est plutôt mignon, non ? Fis-je malicieusement.

Alice se transforma instantanément en pivoine.

-Je…je vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Bégaya-t-elle.

-C'est cela, oui ! Comment il s'appelle, déjà ? Alex, Arnold ?

\- Adam, me repris t'elle.

Un grand sourire victorieux s'étala sur mes lèvres. Se rendant compte de sa gaffe, elle pressa le pas sans me regarder.

Ce que j'aime l'embêter ! J'allais courir pour la rattraper et continuer à la taquiner, mais je fus arrêtée par des pensionnaires qui couraient à toute vitesse vers le lac. Suivant le mouvement, j'arrivais juste à temps pour voir les naïades ramener Annabeth, Butch et trois autres sang mêlé sur le rivage. Will Solace se précipita sur Annabeth en regardant son char d'un air dépiter. De loin, je pouvais voir Drew toiser les nouveaux venus avec suffisance, et un sourire de satisfaction naitre sur ses lèvres sur-glossées quand elle regarda le plus grand des trois, un blond avec l'air sévère des meneurs d'hommes.

La suite fut un peut chaotique, surtout quand celui qui avait un air de lutin latino shooté a la caféine fut baigné d'une lueur orange, et surmonté d'un hologramme représentant le symbole d'Héphaïstos. Il venait de se faire revendiquer. Ils furent rapidement menés dans la grande maison, et l'agitation retomba. Annabeth les suivait avec un air préoccupée. Elle espérait surement retrouver Percy, mais à la place, elle avait ramené trois demi dieu perdus. La pauvre, ça devait être dur de ne pas savoir ou il était. De ne pas savoir si elle le reverrait un jour.

En tout cas, ça m'avait coupé l'envie de faire chier ma frangine. On s'est donc rendues silencieusement à l'air de canoë Kayak. Je me disais que ça devait être nul, de ramer pendant des heures pour faire le tour d'un lac qu'on connait déjà par cœur, mais en fait, je m'amusais bien. C'était agréable, de n'avoir rien à penser, sauf d'arriver d'un point A a un point B.

L'heure du feu de camps arriva enfin. Jason, le grand blond, nous annonça qu'il devait partir en quête. Décidément, les nouveaux recevaient une avalanche de prophétie, ces dernier temps. Je ne suivais le débat que d'une oreille, perdue dans mes pensées. Drew faisait encore son intéressante, insistant pour partir avec Jason. En réalité, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était lui mettre le grappin dessus. Elle se disputait avec Piper, la fille qui était arrivée avec Jason et le latino, Leo je crois. Drew avait un sourire orgueilleux, persuadée qu'elle serait choisie pour partir. Son sourire s'effaça très vite quand Piper reçu la bénédiction d'Aphrodite, se transformant en vrai déesse grecque, et reconnue par la même occasion. Drew aurai avaler une bouteille de vinaigre cul sec qu'elle aurait pas eu une tête différente. Il lui semblait inconcevable que cette fille en gilet de snowboard, chaussures de randonnées et avec les cheveux coupés…spécialement, soit sa sœur. Sa grimace s'agrandit quand Piper fut choisie pour la quête. Elle ressemblait à une vielle sorcière rabougrie, maintenant.

Quand à Piper, on pouvait lire sur son visage qu'elle voulait disparaitre sous terre illico presto. Encore plus quand Jason lui dit devant tout le monde qu'elle était canon. Ce mec à un tact d'enfer, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

Chiron nous ordonna de rentrer dans nos bungalows de sa voix de professeur-pour-héro-millénaire-en-colère. Autant vous dire qu'on à pas trainer.

Le lendemain, le camp était en effervescence. Le dragon mécanique des Héphaïstos était revenu, grâce à Léo. Lui, Jason et Piper partirent donc pour leur quêtes a dos de dragon. La classe ou pas ?

J'espérai qu'ils allaient revenir en un seul morceau. Je ne les connaissais peut être pas vraiment, mais je me sentirai mal, sinon. Peut être parce que si des gens qui avaient reçu une prophétie revenaient entiers, ça me donnerait moins l'impression d'avoir une épée de Damoclès pendue au dessus de la tronche. Parce que notre prophétie, à Alice et moi, ne voulait toujours rien dire, mais avait toujours l'air méga flippante.

D'un autre coté, je les enviais un peur. Ca faisait même pas une journée qu'ils savaient qu'ils étaient des demi-dieux et ils avaient déjà été reconnus. Je savais que j'étais sang mêlé depuis plus d'un an, et pourtant, pas le moindre petit signe. Qui qu'il soit, mon parent divin était un putain d'égoïste.

**ELLIPSE**

Piper, Jason et Léo étaient revenus en un seul morceau de leur quêtes, avec tout plein d'info. Percy n'était pas mort. Il était dans un autre camp. Un camp de romain. Là d'où venait Jason. Ca faisait beaucoup de nouvelles choses. Mais je peux vous dire que si vous aviez vu Annabeth a ce moment là, vous auriez pu lire dans ses yeux « _Qu'importe les obstacles, je vais chercher Percy, et ceux qui se mettent en travers de ma route, je leurs casse la tête avec mes talons. Ah oui, et Héra…si je te croise, je t'arrache les yeux avec une fourchettes »_

Sympathique, non ? Une chose était sure, j'étais contente de ne pas être l'ennemi d'Annabeth.

Tout le camp s'organisait pour aller chercher Percy. Leo avait dessiné un bateau Volant, L'Argo II et tout le monde s'affairait pour le construire. Percy devait vraiment être important.

De notre coté, toujours pas de signe de notre géniteur divin. Même pas foutu de passer un coup de fil. Et ça n'allait pas s'arranger, d'après Jason, l'Olympe avait rompu toute communication avec l'extérieur. Les dieux souffraient apparemment d'un TDI (trouble dissociatif de l'identité) entre Romain et Grec. Le gros bazar quoi.

Finalement, le moment du décollage de l'Argo II arriva.

Je ne vais pas dire que j'espère que leur mission se déroulera sans encombre, c'est juste impossible. J'espère que leur mission se déroulera sans TROP d'encombres.

Même comme ça, je ne suis pas sure que se soit possible.

oOo

Voilà, voila, fin du chapitre. Bon, même moi, je le trouve pas super, mais bon, c'est nécessaire pour faire avancer l'histoire. Le prochain chapitre sera (normalement) plus intéressant. Avec des explications sur la prophétie de Hannah, et peut être celle des deux sœurs.

Sinon, des questions ? Hypothèse ? Commentaires ? Etc ?


	10. Chapter 10

Ginger-Furie : Je vois que le charme de Liam te fait beaucoup d'effet XD mais il est n'a moi, niark niark niark ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, nos deux catastrophes nationales auront tout le temps de faire la connaissance de Percy et compagnie. Pour ce qui est de la revendication, tu devrais adorer ce chapitre )

Taraimperatrice : J'avais très très mal à la tête XD Effectivement, Adam plait bien à Alice, mais comme les deux sont des têtes de mules, leur Histoire risque d'être un peu plus mouvementée. Et Cameron voit Liam comme un frère, et inversement, donc ils ne finiront pas ensemble.

LesMaraudeuses1 : Très contente de savoir que ça te plait ^^

Dream-Riot : Merci du compliment, mais t'as intérêt à fermer ta grande bouche, je ne veux pas que tu me bousille mon suspens !

Le 10éme chapitre, enfin là, avec plus d'un mois de retard ! Je suis impardonnable T-T

Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

Je tiens à préciser que comme le tome 5 n'est pas encore sortit et que j'ai déjà imaginer une histoire pour ma fic, je ne le prendrai pas en compte.

oOo

_Je ne vais pas dire que j'espère que leur mission se déroulera sans encombre, c'est juste impossible. J'espère que leur mission se déroulera sans TROP d'encombres._

_Même comme ça, je ne suis pas sure que se soit possible._

On était mal. Très mal. Incroyablement mal.

Je vous explique. Depuis que l'Argo II était partit, toute la colonie était sur le qui-vive, attendant avec anxiété le retour de nos amis. Qui ne revinrent pas. Non, à la place de l'Argo II, c'est une légion entière de romains qui s'était ramenée, armée jusqu'aux dents, l'air pas franchement amical. Ce qui s'était confirmé quand leur chef, Octave, un espèce d'anorexique en armure et en cape violette, avec des nounours accrochés à la ceinture (oui, des nounours. Moi aussi ça ma choquée), nous avait déclaré la guerre. Sous prétexte que l'Argo II avait attaqué leur colonie. Ce qui était faux. Enfin, en partie. Comment je le sais ? C'est simple. Vous savez sans doute que nous, pauvre demi-dieu sans défense, avons l'habitude de recevoir des présages de morts, des menaces et pleins d'autre chose sympathiques dans nos rêves. Et bien Alice en avait fait un, de rêve. Elle avait vu toute la scène de l'attaque du camp de Jupiter par les eidolon, à travers les yeux de Nico.

Mais ça ne changeait rien. On avait envoyé des émissaires discuter avec Octave, pour lui prouver que la guerre n'était pas une bonne solution et que les grecs n'avaient rien contre les Romains, il n'avait rien voulu entendre. On aurait dit qu'il VOULAIT la guerre. Sous n'importe quel prétexte.

Alors on à pas eu le choix. On à pris les armes. Mais on n'a aucune chance de remporter cette guerre. Les romains sont plus nombreux que nous. Et en plus, ils ont tous entre douze et dix-huit ans. Et ce ne sont que ceux qui font parti de la légion. Chez les grecs, les âges allaient de six à vingt ans, avec une moyenne de quatorze ans, au TOTAL ! En comptant les satyres, les dryades et les naïades.

Et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Les éclaireurs avaient vu les troupes romaines grossir. Des loups, des aigles, et tout un tat de créatures pleines de dents les avaient rejoins.

Mais on n'allait pas désespérer pour autant. On est des grecs, par les dieux ! Pas des poules mouillées. On a un honneur à défendre !

C'est ainsi que depuis une semaine, nous étions tous en armure intégrale, prêts à repousser un attaque éventuelle.

Puis la phrase tant redoutée retentie dans toute la colonie :

-LES ROMAINS ATTAQUENT !

**POV extérieur**

Un vent chargé d'électricité traversa les rangs des grecs quand ils aperçurent les romains sur le haut de la colline. Chacun pris la place que les Athéna leur avaient attribuée quand ils avaient mis au point le plan de guerre.

Les Athéna avaient longuement réfléchit pour trouver les faiblesses de leur adversaires. Et ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion suivante : Leur plus grande faiblesse était leur prévisibilité. Ils étaient certes bien mieux entrainés que les grecs, mais ils ne faisaient que répéter les mêmes mouvements et schéma qu'on leur avait appris. Ils n'avaient aucun esprit d'initiative. Et les grecs comptaient bien en profiter.

Les Arès, fonceurs et téméraires, faisaient office de bélier, pour briser les rangs bien ordonnés des romains. Ils étaient donc en première ligne. Derrière eux venaient les Héphaïstos, robustes et tenaces, pour achever la tache des Arès au besoin. Ensuite venaient les Hermès et les Athéna, guerriers puissant et malin au corps à corps. Les Apollon étaient chargés de couvrir les arrières des autres grâce à leurs flèches. Les Déméter faisaient pousser des fleurs toutes plus redoutables les unes que les autres pour ralentir l'armée adverse et protéger la colonie. Les Aphrodite étaient la dernière ligne, pas vraiment faite pour le combats, plus pour les discours. Les enfants des dieux mineurs étaient répartis en fonction de leurs aptitudes.

Finalement, ils avaient peut être une petite chance de l'emporter. Ou du moins, de faire assez de dégâts pour que les romains abandonnent.

**POV Cameron**

J'étais entre Alice et Liam, parmi les Hermès et les Athéna. Un peu plus loin devant moi, je pouvais voir le haut du crâne de Hannah. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Mais je n'eu pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. Les romains lancèrent l'assaut.

Ils marchaient tous au même rythme, comme un seul homme. Derrière eux, j'aperçu Octave. Même à cette distance, je pouvais deviner qu'il souriait d'un air malsain. Il était juché sur un pégase. Ce lâche n'avait même pas l'intention de se battre avec ses hommes (et femmes, hein, à bas le sexisme !) !

Les Arès avaient déjà commencé à briser les lignes ennemies. Ils fauchaient sans pitié les jambes des imprudents, les faisant chuter durement. Toute la colonie avait voté à l'unanimité : On ne se transformerait pas en tueur pour le bon plaisir d'un éventreur de nounours psychotique. Ainsi, le but était de mettre hors d'état de nuire nos adversaires, sans les tuer. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas choisit de nous faire la guerre, ils ne faisaient qu'obéir aux ordres de leur supérieur. Quand même, ça me sidérait de voir que des sang-mêlé si fort et fiers se laissaient dicter leur conduite par un mec comme Octave. C'est pas à des grecs que ça arriverait (un peu patriotisme, les gars, par le string kangourou de Zeus !).

Puis ce fut à notre tour d'attaquer. On se lança dans la mêlée, tournoyant avec nos épées. J'enchainais les bottes, les coups d'estoc, les parades sans jamais m'arrêter. J'avais trop peur de finir en tranche si je ne me laissais ne serai-ce qu'une minute de répit. Du coin de l'œil, je surveillais discrètement Alice. Mais voyant qu'elle s'en sortait comme une chef (elle venait d'enfoncer l'une des ses bottes dans les dents d'un gars qui faisait deux fois son poids), je me reconcentrais sur moi-même. Juste à temps, cars un pitbull humain me fonçait dessus, et il n'avait clairement pas reçu d'interdiction de tuer. Je parais son premier coup du plat de ma lame, puis, pivotant, je fis glisser la sienne le long de la mienne, en la dirigeant vers le bas, d'un rapide mouvement de poignet. Puis je la coinçai contre le sol avec mon pieds, et profitant de la position de mon adversaire, qui tenait toujours son épée et avait donc la tête à deux centimètre de mon genoux, je lui assenai un magistrale coup de pieds dans la face. Ne perdant pas de temps, je mis un High-Kick dans la tronche du suivant, et sautant comme un lapin par-dessus le corps de ma précédente victime, je me faufilais entre les guerriers au T-shirt pourpres et laissant des estafilades écarlates sur quelques membres qui dépassaient sur mon chemin.

Je voulais me rapprocher d'Octave, pour lui faire regretter d'avoir mis en pétard un camp remplis de Grecs trop malins pour lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je parvins à destination. Puis je me figeai d'horreur. Cette espèce de limace emperruquée venait de réduire en poussière Ladon, le dragon, et avait revêtu la toison d'or. Avec un cri de rage, je me précipitais sur lui, l'épée brandie :

-Repose ça immédiatement, enfoiré !

-Et pourquoi je ferai ça ? répliqua-t-il avec un sourire perfide.

-Cette toison appartient à la colonie des Sang-mêlé.

-Et cette colonie appartiendra bientôt aux romains, quand on vous aura tous tués ! Alors je ne fais que prendre un peu d'avance.

-Ne nous enterre pas trop vite ! Répliquai-je.

Je m'employai à tenter de le scalper minutieusement, mais cet abrutis, bien que piètre guerrier, s'y connaissait dans l'art de bien s'entourer. Ainsi, il alla se réfugier dans le dos d'un de ses soldats.

Ce dernier devait avoir un ou deux ans de plus que moi, et semblait bien plus redoutable que son Chef. D'après les médailles accrochées sur son plastron, il était centurion. Grand, les cheveux noirs comme la suie, deux yeux (logique) bleus profonds, les épaules carrées, il avait l'air maussade. Pas bon pour moi, ça.

A peine eu-je pensé ça qu'il dégaina son épée d'or impérial, prêt à m'ôter deux ou trois centimètres de crâne si je m'approchais trop.

Il m'attaqua sans perdre une seconde. Il était très rapide, et m'empêchait habilement d'attaquer en m'obligeant à esquiver et à parer. Je commençai à perdre espoir quand je compris le schéma qu'il effectuait. Parce que oui, comme n'importe quel romain, il ne faisait pas de l'impro. C'était typiquement grec, comme style, l'impro. Quand il arriva à la fin de son enchainement, je profitais de la milliseconde d'arrêt pour placer une attaque en taillade, et j'enchainais sur un uppercut. Mais je n'avais pas prévus qu'il m'attraperait la jambe à ce moment là. _Mer*de_. Il allait galamment m'embrocher sur son épée rutilante quand un cri retentit :

-CA SUFFIT !

Je vis alors Octave et mon ami-romain-super-gentil-je-l-aime-d-amour fixer un point derrière moi. Tentant de regarder par-dessus mon épaule (ce qui n'était pas facile dans ma position) je me tortillais et vis enfin ce qui semblait les pétrifier sur place. Et ma mâchoire faillit se décrocher.

Derrière moi se trouvait une grande fille à la peau, les cheveux et les yeux d'une joli couleur brune. Elle portait une armure et la cape pourpre des prêteurs. Mais le pire, c'est que derrière elle se trouvait une statue. De six mètres de haut. Mes dieux, comment avais-je fait pour ne pas la remarquer plus tôt. Puis avisant l'épée d'or qui était toujours pointée sur ma gorge, je me dis que j'avais sans doute d'autres chats à fouettés. La statue était toute d'or et d'ivoire, et représentait Athéna. Les cours de mythologie grecque avec Idas me revinrent en mémoire. Une statue d'Athéna magnifique qui avait disparu depuis longtemps. _L'Athéna Pathenos ._

La fille se dirigea vers nous, enfin, vers Octave, suivit d'un gars qui ressemblait à Alice. D'après les descriptions qu'on en avait fait, j'en déduis que c'était Nico, le fils D'Hadès.

Plus la fille se rapprochait, plus Octave blêmissait. Autour de nous, les combats avaient cessés. Mon adversaire m'avait lâchée.

Je ne sais pas qui était cette fille, mais j'avais envie de l'embrasser. Encore plus quand le gars rengaina son épée et qu'Octave se mit à bégayer :

-Re-re-reyna ?!

-Octave, répondit celle-ci d'un ton glacial.

-Mais, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'essais de réparer tes erreurs ! Gronda-t-elle.

-Mais, se ressaisi la limace, je te signale que c'est toi qui à enfreint les règles de la légion en partant !

-Je l'ai fait pour protéger la légion. Alors que toi, tu provoquer une guerre qui n'à pas lieu d'être pour satisfaire ton égo !

-De toute façon, la légion n'est plus sous tes ordres, désormais ! hurla-il.

-Bien, répondit-elle calmement. Puis elle se tourna vers le champ de bataille et cria, Légionnaires, que ceux qui jugent qu'Octave à bien agit et est digne de diriger la légion lèvent leurs épées !

Seul le silence lui répondit. Se tournant vers Octave, qui avait maintenant une très intéressante couleur verdâtre, elle déclara :

-En qualité de Préteur de la douzième légion fulminata, et avec l'accort des légionnaires des cinq cohortes, je te bannis, toi, Octave, augure du camp de Jupiter, de la légion.

Octave se mis à protester, mas sous le regard impitoyable de Reyna, il prit ses jambes à son cou et disparu dans là forêt.

J'avais du mal à le croire. En quelque secondes, cette fille avait mis fin à une guerre et fait disparaitre le plus grand abrutis de l'Histoire. Moi je dis, respect !

En quelques instants, les légionnaires se remirent en rangs, alignés derrières leurs centurions, faisant face à leur prêteur. Ils n'avaient aucunes pertes à déplorer.

Mais ce n'étais pas notre cas. Les grecs survivant s'étaient entassés près de la statue géante et observaient la colonie avec tristesse. Tout était détruit. Les bungalows étaient réduits à l'état de gravas. Les fontaines versaient leur eau par la tête décapitée de leurs sculptures. Tout n'était que désolation.

Mais le pire, ce fut de voir les cadavres des quelques sang-mêlé qui avaient périt lors de la bataille. Il y en avait cinq. Une fille du bungalow d'Hermès, deux des Aphrodite, un Héphaïstos, et Amy, la fille qui donnait les cours de canoë-kayak, des Déméter.

Reyna imposa une minute de silence à leur mémoire, et déclara Octave comme seul coupable. Puis elle nous raconta son périple. Nous expliqua ce qu'étais l'Athéna Parthénos. Puis elle déclara qu'il était temps de se coucher et convoqua les conseillés en chef et les centurions à une réunion, durant laquelle les grecs et les romain conclurent à une alliance.

Assise sur un lit de camp, je discutais avec Alice et Hannah :

-Au moins, maintenant, je comprends ma prophétie : Les guerriers pourpres, c'est les romain, la colline des Hellènes, c'est la colonie, et la sagesse restituée, c'est l'Athéna Parthénos, qui à mis fin à la guerre et restauré la paix entre les romains et les grecs. Par contre, je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec les pierres noires de l'époque ancienne ! expliqua Hannah.

-Pourtant, tu en es plus proche que tu ne le penses, fille d'Athéna, retentit une voix.

Puis dans un tourbillon sombre apparu une déesse. Hécate, déesse de la magie.

-Après tout, reprit-elle, Le nom de tes amis est bien Blackstones .

_Pierre Noire. _Oh zut, pas encore une tuile, s'il vous plait !

-Je ne comprends pas ! répliqua Hannah. Et de toute façon, Alice et Cameron n'ont aucun rapport avec l'époque ancienne !

\- Détrompes-toi, Fille de la sagesse. Le passé de tes amies est bien plus ancien que tu ne le penses. N'est-ce pas, Sylvia-Alice et Cameron ? Ou devrai-je dire, Astréa fille d'Hadès et Danaé fille de Poséidon !

_Gné ?_

oOo

Fin du chap ! Alors ? Surpris ? Déçus ? n'hésitez pas à me le dire en reviews ou mp !


	11. Chapter 11

Ginger-Furie : Mouis, j'aime les cliff-hanger (quand c'est moi qui les fais). Ne t'inquiète pas, voilà un chapitre riche en révélations !

Taraimperatrice : Désolée, mais il n'y aura pas d'enfant de zeus. Pour ce qui est des deux filles des Trois grands qui vivent ensemble sans s'entretuer, eh bien tu vas tout savoir dans ce chapitre !

Mes dieux je suis impardonnable ! Je n'ai rien posté depuis super longtemps, je suis tellement désolée, j'ai même pas d'excuses en plus ! Et je vous ai laissés sur un bon gros cliff-Hanger, honte sur moi ! Mais comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais, donc voilà le onzième chapitre !

oOo

. _Le passé de tes amies est bien plus ancien que tu ne le penses. N'est-ce pas, Sylvia-Alice et Cameron ? Ou devrai-je dire, Astréa fille d'Hadès et Danaé fille de Poséidon !_

_Gné ?_

Oh non, ça sent les ennuis tout ça. En plus, c'est quoi ces noms pourris ! Si je me souviens bien, Danaé, c'est le nom de la mère de Persée, qui a été séduite par Zeus sous la forme d'une pluie d'or. Séduite par une pluie d'or ! Est-ce que ce monde est sérieux ?

Mais plus important, aux dernières nouvelles, les dieux étaient retranchés dans l'Olympe avec interdiction de sortir (et privés de dessert aussi) et faisaient des crises de trouble dissociatif de l'identité ( TDI pour les intimes) aigues. Alors pourquoi cette madame au gout vestimentaire douteux ( le noir c'est démodé, maintenant c'est le bleu, mes chéris !) et des animaux de compagnie tout aussi douteux ( une mouffouette ! ) apparaissait dans une tourbillon noir ( toujours aussi démodé, mes chéris ! (Aphrodite, quitte ce corps !)) pour nous affubler de noms bizarres ! Et surtout, d'où elle sortait qu'on étaient filles de Poséidon et d'Hadès, merde à la fin !

-Je sais que tu te poses des questions, fille du dieu de la mer. Mais sois sans craintes, je vais y répondre. Les Parques ont décidé qu'il était temps que vous sachiez qui vous êtes, après toutes ces années. Et elles nous ont désignées pour y répondre. Déclara une certaine déesse de la magie qui commençait sérieusement à me courir sur le coquillard.

-Par « nous », vous voulez dire vous et la belette ? Questionna Alice.

-En fait, par nous, elle voulait dire elle et moi, déclara une voix douce dans mon dos.

Je me retournais et vit une des plus belle femmes que j'avais jamais vu. Assez grande, les cheveux blonds qui descendaient en cascade douce jusqu'à ses cuisses, elle posait sur nous un regard bleu voilé, comme si elle était avec nous, mais en même temps très loin d'ici. A une autre époque._ Une autre époque_…

Tout à coup, je me pliais en deux, les mains sur les tempes, avec l'impression d'avoir un orchestre entier qui jouait une symphonie sous mon crâne.

L'apparition m'adressa un sourire bienveillant, avant de reprendre la parole :

-Je suis Mnémosyne, la déesse de la mémoire. Et apparemment, vous allez avoir grandement besoins de mon aide, filles d'un autre temps.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle fit une sorte de geste, comme les conjurations qu'on fait d'habitude. Mais je n'eu pas le temps de me poser plus de question que l'orchestre fut rejoints par leurs potes qui étaient partis aux toilettes avant.

Et je sombrais dans le noir total.

Si on vous à dit qu'on voyait sa vie défiler devant ces yeux au moment de mourir, on vous a menti. Ou alors, je n'étais pas en train de mourir, merci mes dieux. Quoique…

A peine eu-je le temps de penser ça, que des images éclatèrent dans ma tête, et j'eu l'impression de me noyer dans un torrent d'émotions et de souvenirs totalement contradictoires. D'un côté, je revoyais ma mère oublier ma date d'anniversaire, m'appeler Sylvia-Alice et me dire qu'elle avait des choses « importantes à faire » et qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de moi. De l'autre, je ressentais une sorte de chaleur maternelle inexplicable.

Peu à peu, ces impressions se muèrent en images, et d'images, en souvenirs.

Ainsi, je découvrais que tout ce en quoi je croyais, que tout ce que je connaissais jusqu'à lors, que ma vie entière, n'était qu'une illusion, un mensonge.

_Mais alors, je suis qui ?_

Comme pour répondre à ma question, ces souvenirs nouvellement apparus éclatèrent dans mon crâne. Et je plongeais dans les souvenirs d'une vie que je ne connaissais pas. Ma vie.

Tout autour de moi, un champ de fleurs s'étalait à perte de vue. Comme si mes pas étaient guidés par une volonté supérieure, je me dirigeais sans le vouloir vers une sorte de route pavée. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses de changer de trajectoire, je compris que je ne contrôlais rien dans cette histoire. Pas même mes propres mouvements. Longeant la rue pavée, je finis par apercevoir une ville devant moi. Quand je dis ville, vous vous imaginez surement des buildings, des routes, des poteaux électriques de partout. Mais pas cette ville croyez moi. Celle-ci était faite de pierres, de marbre, de grandes colonnades blanches. Comme pendant la Grèce antique. _Et merde…_

Arrivée dans la ville, j'observais tout autour de moi, comme si je cherchais quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Pour savoir, il faudrait que je puisse poser la question à l'entité, quel qu'elle soit, qui contrôlait mon corps. Finalement, elle (mon corps) trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Et s'y dirigeait a grandes enjambées. Elle s'arrêta devant un petit garçon aux boucles brunes foisonnantes et aux beaux yeux noisette. S'approchant malicieusement du petit garçon, elle s'agenouilla près de lui, et, profitant qu'il ne l'ait pas vue, concentrés sur ses jouets en bois, elle abattit ses mains sur ses côtes pour lui faire des chatouilles jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Quand le petit garçon eut calmé ses rires, elle s'adressa à lui en souriant :

-Dit moi, Zéphyr, tu n'aurais pas vu Mère, par hasard ?

-Si ! Annonça-t-il d'une voix fluette, tout fier de pouvoir répondre à celle qui était, apparemment, sa sœur ainée.

-Alors, Zeph', où est elle ?

-Dans l'allée de la fontaine !

-Merci poussin ! A ce soir !

Ebouriffant soigneusement les bouclettes de son cadet, elle reprit son chemin. Arrivée près de ladite fontaine, elle se dirigea vers une femme aux longues boucles brunes, dont les yeux bleus s'éclaircirent lorsqu'elle aperçut sa fille.

-Mère ! Devine qui apporte une bonne nouvelle !

\- Je ne vois pas qui serait susceptible d'apporter une bonne nouvelle ici ! rétorqua malicieusement la mère.

-Ce n'est même pas drôle !

-Ne boude pas, dis moi donc cette fameuse nouvelle.

Après un moment de silence, savourant son suspens, elle (moi , enfin mon corps qui est moi mais pas vraiment moi… enfin bref…) s'exclama :

-J'ai battu Astréa à la lutte !

-Bravo ma chérie, je suis fière de toi !

S'ensuivit une longue discussion durant laquelle j'appris que nous étions à Sparte en l'an -480, c'est-à-dire, pour ce qui connaissent, en pleine Guerre Médique contre les Perses, et plus particulièrement l'année de la bataille des Thermopyles, durant laquelle les 300 combattirent (This is SPARTA !). Pire, j'appris que mon père faisait partis de ces fameux 300. Enfin, mon père, mais pas vraiment mon père, mais mon père quand même…hum, bref. Je savais donc que mon père allait pas tarder à mourir, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Ô joie immense et bonheur débordant. Mais dernière chose mais pas des moindres, Astréa, qui est en fait Alice, était non pas ma sœur mais ma cousine (Nos mères étant sœurs). Pire to pire, on ne pouvait pas se sacquer. On se disputait tout le temps et on s'étripait chaque fois qu'on se voyait.

Toute perturbée, je suivi ma mère jusqu'à ma maison (je crois). Le reste de la soirée se déroula normalement (enfin je suppose) et je m'endormis la tête pleine de questions. Sans savoir que je me réveillerais dans bien plus longtemps que prévus.

Comme par une ironie franchement désagréable, je me réveillais en sursaut, cherchant des informations quand a ma location (néant, Sparte ou monde moderne, telle est la question). Le visage inquiet de Hannah penché vers moi m'appris que je me trouvais présentement à la colonie des sang mêlés. Alléluia !

Devançant mes questions (et celles d'Alice, vu sa tête) la déesse de la mémoire entrepris de nous expliquer ce bor…bazar.

-Je devine que vous ne comprenez pas tout ce qu'il se passe (merci captain obvious !). Vous devez d'abord savoir une chose. Toute la vie que vous avez l'impression d'avoir vécu à Miami, tout ces souvenirs qui datent d'avant l'attaque du chien des enfers (chapitre 1 mes amis, que de nostalgie), tout cela…ce sont des illusions. Des illusions créées par Hécate.

De quoi ? Je rêve où elle vient de me dire que ma vie n'à jamais exister ? Alors je suis quoi, moi ? Un genre d'E.T née au stade ado grincheuse par immaculée conception ?

-En fait, ce n'est pas exactement ça, répliqua Hécate (car oui, elle a pris sérieusement ce que je viens de penser). Vous avez vécu. Mais pas à cette époque. EN réalité, tout les souvenirs que Mnémosynes vous à montrer sont vos vrais souvenirs. Vous êtes nées en l'an -464 à Spartes. Puis, en l'an -480, je vous ait retirées du cours du temps grâce à la magie.

-Mais, pourquoi ? demanda Alice.

-Vous la connaissez n'est-ce pas ? La Grande Prophétie qui vous concerne.

Après avoir échanger un regard, Alice et moi déclamions d'une même voix :

« Seules deux sang-mêlées, descendantes de l'un des héros premiers,

Pourront, lorsque leur heure aura sonnée,

Vaincre l'être originel qui la terre a éveillé,

De l'issue de leur combat dépendra du monde la destinée. »

-Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec le fait de nous retirer du temps, répliqua Alice.

-C'est bien simple, pourtant. Selon la prophétie, seules deux descendantes de l'un des premiers héros de l'humanité pourront sauver le monde de la dévastation. Or il se trouve que ce Héro n'est pas seulement l'un des premier Héros, il est LE premier héros vraiment célèbre. Il est entre autre l'ancêtre d'Héraclès et ton frère, fille de la mère, porte son nom. Vous êtes des descendantes de Persée. Cependant, il se trouve qu'au fil des années, la lignée de Persée s'est presque éteinte. Vous savez les héros et leur amour pour les morts tragiques et prématurées (genre c'est nous qui choisissons de mourir tôt). Ainsi, vous étiez les seules descendantes de Persée encore en vie. Nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque de vous perdre lors de la guerre Médique. Nous avons donc fait le choix de vous retirer du temps jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez accomplir votre destinée. Les Parques ont décidé que ce moment était venu. Ainsi, je vous ai ramenées dans le cours du temps, Acheva Hécate.

Bien que je sois à deux doigts de la mort cérébrale, je tachais de réfléchir un peu. En soit, ça ne m'étonnais pas trop. Les dieux sont égoïstes. Ils n'ont jamais hésité à sacrifier des mortels pour assurer leur survie. Alors qu'ils nous aient pris notre vie entière et fait mariner dans l'espace temps pendant plus de 2000 ans…non, ça ne m'étonnait pas. Mais je ne pouvais pas dire que ça me plaisait non plus. Je venais d'apprendre que ma sœur n'était pas ma sœur, que ma vie n'était pas ma vie, que les gens que je pensais êtres mes parents n'existaient même pas, et que tous ceux qui étaient ma famille avaient vécu il y a deux milles ans, et que mon petit frère devait être réduit en poussières alors que j'avais toujours 16 ans. D'ailleurs, il y avait toujours un truc que je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi nous avoir créé de faux souvenir. Après tout, c'aurait été bien plus pratique de nous laisser nos anciens souvenirs. Dans le passé, j'étais plus mature, plus sage, et surtout, j'avais reçu une formation militaire, comme toutes femmes spartiates. Une formation militaire _spartiate !_ Même les romains auraient du mal face à ça !

-Là aussi, la raison est simple, fit Hécate, lisant dans mes pensées. Tous les souvenirs que je t'ai créé avaient un but précis. Si tu n'avais pas de présence parentale auprès de toi, c'était pour ne pas avoir de regrets à abandonner ta maison, et apprendre à te débrouiller seule. Si je vous ai fait croire que vous étiez sœurs, c'était pour mettre fin à la haine qui vous oppose. Car vous aurez besoin l'une de l'autre pour accomplir votre destinée.

Cool. J'adore qu'on me manipule. Nan, vraiment, génial. Ma vie entière à été totalement manipulée, inventée, par une bande de dieux parano et égoïstes. Merveilleux. Je kiffe…

-Je n'ai que faire de ton jugement, fille d'un autre temps, déclara Hécate, la magie n'est ni mauvaise, ni bonne. Je ne fais qu'assurer l'équilibre. Vous allez devoir vous débrouillez seules, maintenant. Votre destin est entre vos mains, filles d'Avant.

Sur ce, les deux déesses disparurent en un nuage noir (c'est tellement démod… ta gueule Aphrodite, je suis pas d'humeur), nous laissant sur le cul, Alice et moi.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Détester Alice, comme avant, ou l'aimer, même si je savais que ce sentiment avait été induit par une illusion ?

Peu à peu, mes anciens souvenirs revenaient avec force se mêler à mes faux souvenirs, et mon moi de maintenant fusionnait lentement avec mon ancien moi. Je me sentais plus forte, mais paradoxalement, plus fragile, sur le point de me briser, et surtout, plus seule que je ne l'avais jamais été.

Doucement, je retournais m'écraser sur le sol avec la grâce d'une patate géante unijambiste, et je sombrais dans un néant réparateur.

oOo

Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimez, que vous n'êtes pas déçus et que toutes ces révélations vous ont plus ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

PS : Vous devez sans doute vous dire que c'est très compliquer, cette histoire de cours du temps etc., mais je voulais faire une histoire sur des filles d'Hadès et Poséidon, or ce que je déteste dans les histoires avec OC, c'est quand les auteurs change le canon pour intégrer leur personnages. J'ai donc cherché une solution pour que mes personnages puissent exister sans briser le pacte. A force de réflexion, voila la solution que j'ai trouvée


	12. Chapter 12

Taraimperatrice : Merci pour ta review (tu et la seule à m'en avoir laisser pour ce chapitre) pour ce qui est de s'adorer ou non, ça va être compliquer, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour elles

Je suis assez déçue, je n'ai reçu qu'une seule review pour le chapitre précédent T-T Pourtant j'ai une centaine de vue en plus ! Faut pas hésiter à écrire des reviews, je vais pas vous manger ! Sinon, c'est pas motivant ! Moins j'ai de reviews, moins je me dis que je dois poster vite ! Et j'ai besoins de critiques, pour savoir quoi améliorer et tout ! Allez, faites un effort, écrire une review prend à peine 5 minutes, alors qu'écrire un chapitre me prend entre 3 et 4 heures ! Sinon, j'écris plus, hein, moi je la connais l'histoire, si j'écris c'est pour vous ! Faut me montrer que ça sert a quelque chose !

Après ce petit coup de gueule de l'auteur qui se sent for ever alone, voila le 12 eme chapitre !

oOo

_Doucement, je retournais m'écraser sur le sol avec la grâce d'une patate géante unijambiste, et je sombrais dans un néant réparateur._

Si vous croyez que tomber dans les pommes est agréable, qu'on se réveille frai et reposé, laissez moi vous dire une chose…Vous avez tout faux. Quand on se réveille, on à l'impression de s'être fait rouler dessus par un tracteur, et d'avoir de la gelée de betteraves à la place du cerveau. Surtout quand tout les couillons qui étaient autour de vous quand vous avez tourné de l'œil sont restés ébahis, la bouche en cœur, vous laissant ainsi vous fracasser tranquillement le crâne contre les dalles en marbres qui avaient survécues a l'invasion romaine. Non, franchement, je passais une journée bien pourrie, là. Je voulais une seule chose : Rester étendue dans mon lit et ne plus participer a ce tas d'embrouilles qu'on appelle la vie. En tout cas, bien que toujours dans le brouillard, je me suis redresser dans ma couchette (béni soit celui qui m'avait amenée là) pour examiner mon environnement.

J'étais sous une tente pourpre, étendue dans un lit de camping. Autours de moi, il y avait une vingtaine de lits semblables, certains étaient occupés par des blessés. Je compris que j'étais dans l'infirmerie des romains. Ca me donnait des envies de meurtres. Surtout quand j'entendis un gars se plaindre de sa douleur « épouvantable » au bras. « Au moins t'es vivant, contrairement à ceux de nos camarades que vous avez tués ! » avais-je envie de lui hurler. Mon humeur ne fut pas améliorée par la voix nasillarde que j'entendis ensuite.

-Reyna, je te jure que je suis désolé, je ferai tout pour me racheter, mais ne me banni pas !

Octave. Que faisait cette progéniture de péripatéticienne ici ?

-Tu as désobéit a mes ordres, et entrainer la mort de plusieurs personnes, ainsi que des dégâts innombrables dans le camp des grecs. Sans parler des blessés ! De plus, tu as tenté de voler une relique qui appartient aux grecs, répondit-elle en désignant la toison d'or, posée sur une chaise. Tu as déjà eu toutes les chances que tu méritais. Tu as de la chance que Milo t'ai rattrapé pour qu'on te ramène au camp. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je t'aurai laissé seul te faire dévorer pas les monstres !

Eh bin ! Elle était remontée, la grande prêteuse ! Mais je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas aller casser les dents de l'autre abrutis à grand coup de converses. Une fille que je n'avais pas remarquée jusqu'à lors s'adressa à moi :

-Ah, tu es réveillée ! Tant mieux !

Je restai silencieuse comme une tombe, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à une romaine bienveillante.

Repoussant les mèches rousses qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, elle précisa :

-Je m'appelle Dysis, fille d'Apollon. Ils t'on confiée à moi pour que tu guérisses plus vite. Et au fait, je suis grecque.

Je me détendis un peu. Le remarquant, elle me sourit.

-Je pense que tu peux sortir maintenant, tu es presque guérie. Au fait, Alice est près du réfectoire. Enfin…ce qu'il en reste…

Ses yeux se voilèrent un peu, et je devinai que je devais avoir à peu près la même tête. Dépitée et triste. Comme tous les demi-dieux grecs qui avaient vécus à la colonie assez longtemps pour la considérer comme leur maison.

J'ai repoussé la couverture et je me suis levée, un peu chancelante.

-Ca fait combien de temps que je suis ici ? Demandai-je.

\- Deux jours, répondit Dysis.

Je me demandai ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant tout ce temps. En sortant de la tente, je fus surprise de voir un village de tentes multicolores s'étendre là où aurai dû se trouver la colonie des sang-mêlé. La vision de l'aigle romain surplombant des ruines grecques me fit l'effet d'une gifle. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

-T'inquiètes pas, ça fait la même chose à tout le monde, fit Dysis sombrement. On voit bien que les romains sont des soldats. Et surtout qu'ils n'ont subit aucune perte. Pas d'états d'esprit avec eux, aucune empathie pour les autres. Le conseil de guerre est encore pire.

-Le conseil de guerre ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Après la bataille, quand tout le monde s'est calmé et qu'on a eu terminé les rites funéraires pour nos morts, Reyna à convoquer un conseil de guerre. Pour qu'on s'organise et tout. En gros, les Romains dirigent tout et nous dise gentiment qu'on est des sous merdes incapables de se battre. Le top du top. Les tentes ont été montées, et on est rassemblés un peu à l'arrache. Les grecs et les romains sont séparés parce qu'il y a trop de tensions entre les deux camps. Je suis dans la même tente que toi, avec Sylvia-Alice, Estelle, Hannah et Dysnomia (une amie à moi). Ton pote, Liam, et dans la même tente que mon frère Will.

-Tu sais d'autres choses ?

-Reyna et Nico ont rencontré les autres dans les terres anciennes. Ils vont en Grèce pour empêcher Gaïa de s'éveiller. Ah, et accessoirement, si elle s'éveille, ce sera ici, à la colonie, on sait jamais, quelque fois qu'il y ait encore quelque chose a détruire.

On arriva finalement dans la tente qui nous était assignée. Les autres me jetèrent à peine un regard, les yeux perdus dans le vide, l'air morose. Je pouvais comprendre. Niveau poisse, on était à un sacré level, là. On resta assis en silence jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. La plus âgée d'entre nous (si on ne me compte pas, puisque j'ai deux mille ans et des poussières), une fille aux traits assez typés, genre Hawaïen, que je présumais être Dysnomia, nous conduit en file indienne jusqu'à là où se dressait un brasero autours duquel quelques romains étaient rassemblés. On s'assit en groupe compacte a même le sol, en silence, tendit que quelques esprits de la nature romain avec des noms latin qui me passaient par-dessus la tête nous servaient des grillades. Mastiquant sans enthousiasme notre dîner, on observait les alentours. Deux groupes s'étaient formé, grec et romain, sans surprise. Le silence était tellement pesant dans le groupe grec, qu'on pouvait presque le toucher. C'était horrible. Partout autour de nous, on sentait le spectre de la bataille.

Le repas se déroulait le plus normalement quand le silence vola en éclats, brisé par un torrent de voix furieuses.

A quelques mètres de nous, deux romains tentaient d'empêcher Will Solace d'écraser son poing contre le nez d'Octave. Ce dernier se cachait comme le lâche qu'il était derrière l'un des deux romain, que je reconnu comme étant le brun qui avait essayé de m'embrocher devant la toison d'or. L'air toujours aussi maussade, il repoussait Will sans grande conviction, avec l'air d'espérer qu'il réussisse quand même à démonter la tronche à Octave. Il remontait un peu dans mon estime. Vociférant comme un possédé, Will réussit à passer le brun, et abattit son poing sur le visage d'Octave. Un CRAC sonore retentis, et un torrent de sang se déversa du nez de l'ex augure. Gémissant, il s'étala par terre.

-Et ne t'avise plus de dire que tu es un digne descendant d'Apollon, tête de fouine, ou je fais la tête au carré ! Rugit Will.

-C'est inacceptable ! Tu dois être punis, tu ne peux pas frapper comme ça un romain, nous sommes alliés maintenant !

-La ferme, Octave, répondit le brun, t'as fais suffisamment de dégâts comme ça. En plus, tu ne fais plus partis de la légion, désormais. Tu as déjà de la chance qu'on te ramène au camp, n'abuse pas. Personne ici n'à envie de te voir et on serait tous ravis de laisser les grecs de fracasser ta sale face de rat. Si tu es encore en un seul morceau, c'est uniquement parce que Reyna nous l'a demandé, acheva-t-il froidement.

Je vous l'ai dis, qu'il remontait dans mon estime, ce garçon? Je commençais presque à l'apprécier.

Passé cet incident, le repas se termina dans le silence le plus total.

Tout le monde rejoint sa tente. M'allongeant sur ma couchette avec la légèreté d'un éléphant obèse, je sombrais dans un sommeil agité.

Dans mon rêve, je voyais un bateau volant, que je reconnu comme l'Argo II. Il était en piteux état. A bord, des gens s'agitaient dans tous les sens, se battant contre des Creatures faites de fumée. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Percy envoyer par dessus bord l'un des Affreux. Me rappelant qu'il était mon frère, je l'observais attentivement. C'est vrai qu'on se ressemblait un peu, réflexion faite. Les mêmes yeux verts mélancoliques, les même cheveux incoiffables (bien que je sois blonde et lui brun), la même peau burinée par le soleil, et la même stature nonchalamment athlétique. J'allais continuer mon examen quand mon rêve changea.

Le bateau laissa place à un fond noir d'encre. Je ne voyais même pas le bout de mon nez. Il faisait chaud et froid en même temps, comme quand on a de la fièvre. Puis, un point rouge lumineux apparut, palpitant comme un cœur. Et une sorte de grognement sourd, effrayant, ancien, maléfique, emplit le silence :

-_Profite de ta tranquillité tant que tu le peu, petite sang-mêlé, car bientôt, ta vie se transformera en cauchemar. JE serai ton cauchemar. Profite bien, petite…_

Et la voix parti dans un grand rire, un vrai rire de méchant, qui me glaça jusqu'aux os. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, haletante. Les autres étaient déjà parties. Reyna avait convoqué tout le monde pour une « séance d'entrainement commune ». Je décidais de garder mon rêve pour moi, jugeant inutile d'inquiéter les autres d'avantage.

Quand j'arrivai sur place, finissant de boucler mon armure, tout le monde s'entrainait déjà. Les épées s'entrecroisaient dans tous les sens, les lutteurs se lançaient des regards mauvais. Reyna avait insisté pour qu'on fasse des duels mixtes, grecs contre romains, afin « d'apprendre les uns des autre ». En tout cas, elle commençait gentiment à me courir, la grande prêteuse. Elle s'était autoproclamée chef des armées gréco-romaines, car la colonie des sang-mêlé était privée de chef depuis le départ d'Annabeth et Percy. Mais elle était trop…romaine, pour que ça nous convienne. Tout les habitants de la colonie s'exécutaient a contre cœur, participant a l'entrainement de mauvaise grâce.

Mon romain brun préféré s'approcha de moi a grande enjambées, visiblement mécontent, à croire qu'il ne savait pas sourire. Faut se détendre mon gars, c'est juste une guerre contre une divinité millénaire, pas besoins d'en faire tout un fromage, tu va faire un infarctus a ce train là.

Arrivé a ma hauteur, il m'adressa un vague signe de tête comme salut :

-Reyna veut que tu fasses équipe avec moi, m'expliqua-t-il.

-Si c'est que veux Reyna ! Je voudrais pas désobéir a sa majesté, ah non alors ! Répliquai-je, grinçante.

-Ecoute, je sais que ça ne te plais pas, mais on doit travailler ensemble maintenant.

-Travailler ensemble ne veut pas dire que votre chef devient aussi le notre. Je ne reçois d'ordres de personne, et certainement pas d'une gamine qui pense pouvoir diriger un camp de grecs après que sa chère légion l'ait dévasté. Au cas où t'aurais pas percuté, vous avez tués cinq des notre. Vous n'espériez quand même pas qu'on fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Vous avez détruit notre maison !

Surprise moi-même par la véhémence de mes paroles, je me tus. Je le sentais. Mon ancien moi remontait a la surface, plus fort, plus autoritaire.

-Je ne m'attends pas à ce que ça devienne la franche rigolade entre nous, mais si on ne s'entraide pas, on est tous morts. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, encore moins de m'apprécier. Juste de faire ce qu'il faut pour que nos deux camps survivent à la guerre conte Gaïa.

Silencieusement, je hochais la tête.

-Je m'appelle Milo, au fait. Et Reyna m'a prévenu, pour le truc du passé et tout. Je t'appelle comment, du coup ?

-Tu ne m'appelles pas. Je ne suis pas ta pote.

Clôturant l'échange, je lui fis comprendre qu'on commençait l'entrainement en dégainant mon épé enchainait bottes et parades maladroitement. C'est comme lorsque que vous dansez avec quelqu'un et que vous lui marchez sans arrêt sur les pieds. Nos styles étaient trop différents pour qu'on se batte correctement. C'est comme si je dansais la polka et lui la salsa. On finissait toujours par se rentrer dedant. Agacé, il mit fin à l'enchainement. Sans demander mon reste, je filais prendre une bouteille d'eau sur une table prévue à cet effet. Surprise, je me retrouvais face à Alice.

Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis qu'on avait retrouvé nos souvenirs. J'y avais réfléchis pendant la nuit. Mes souvenir de notre enfance en tant que sœurs entaient peut être faux, mais le sentiment fraternel que je ressentais pour elle ne pouvait pas être une illusion. En plus, elle était la seule famille, la seule chose qui me rattachait encore a mon vrai passé. Je ne pouvais pas la rejetée. Ca ne sera plus jamais comme avant, c'est sûr, je lui ferai moins confiance, mais j'avais besoin d'elle.

Esquissant un micro sourire, je m'apprêtais a lui parler, quand je me heurtais a un mur. Au mur de ses prunelles d'obsidienne. Elle se retourna et parti d'un pas pressé. J'avais l'impression qu'on venait de me poignarder. Je n'avais jamais ressentit un aussi grand froid. Et ce n'était pas a cause du temps qu'il faisait.

Milo arriva quelques minutes plus tard, me retrouvant prostrée sur le banc. Sans rien dire, il s'assit a coté de moi. Ma vie foutait le camp et je me retrouvai avec un romain pour seul soutient. Génial.

oOo

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !


	13. Chapter 13

Taraimperatrice : Déjà, merci de me laisser une review a chaque chapitre, ça me fait très plaisir ^v^. Et oui, Octave a bien mérité ce qui lui arrive U_U

Zbalia la Tarte : Contente que ça te plaise ! Surtout, si tu as des conseils pour améliorer mon résumer, n'hésite pas !

Amethyst Adeira : Toutes les réponses sont dans le chapitre suivant, régale toi !

Trois nouvelles reviews d'un coup ! Quel progrès ! Pour la peine, voilà le 13eme chapitre !

oOo

_Milo arriva quelques minutes plus tard, me retrouvant prostrée sur le banc. Sans rien dire, il s'assit a coté de moi. Ma vie foutait le camp et je me retrouvai avec un romain pour seul soutient. Génial._

Une pluie battante s'abattait sur le pont. Le vent sifflait dans les cordages. Des hurlements retentissaient dans tous les sens. C'était le chaos. Sur le pont du bateau, des demi-dieux se battaient pour leur survie, assenant coup d'épées dans tous les sens. Des stryges, monstres femelles oiseaux, essayaient de cribler le visage des sept sang-mêlé de coups de griffes. Ils déchiraient les voiles en poussant des cris perçants. Une vague gigantesque s'abattit sur le bateau en emportant tout sur son passage. Avant que je puisse voir si les Percy et les autres s'en étaient sortis, mon rêve changea.

Le noir. Le point rouge lumineux. J'étais de retour là où la voix effrayante m'avait menacée. Et je sentais que ça n'allait pas me plaire. La voix ne tarda pas à se manifester. Encore plus sombre que la dernière fois.

_-Continue de te débattre, petite sang-mêlé. Mais profite bien de tes derniers instants de tranquillité. Tu penses que cette guerre contre Gaïa est difficile ? Douloureuse ? _Il éclata d'un grand rire_. Profite, gamine, car plus la défaite de Gaïa est proche, plus mon éveil se rapproche. Et là petite…Là, je te ferai connaitre la vrai souffrance_ !

Je me réveillais en sursaut, haletante et couverte de sueur. Les autres dormaient encore. Sauf Alice. Son lit était vide. Encore tremblante, je me levai pour rejoindre la sortie de la tente. La silhouette d'Alice se détachait dans la pénombre nocturne. A pas de loup, je me glissais près d'elle. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de me remarquer, je lui adressais la parole.

-Alors tu comptes encore t'enfuir ?

-C'est quoi ton problème ? Laisse-moi tranquille !

-Mon problème ? Je te retourne la question ! Je sais bien que c'est dur de découvrir du jour au lendemain que tous tes souvenirs sont faux. Mais je te signale que ça ne concerne pas que toi ! Moi aussi, j'ai du faire face à ça. Et plutôt que de me centrer sur moi-même, j'essaie de voir le tableau dans son ensemble. Si on veut survivre, on à besoin l'une de l'autre.

\- Et comment veux tu que je te fasse confiance !

-Je ne sais pas… Mais il faudra bien. Malgré que les dieux nous aient manipulées, nous avons pris nos propres décisions. Ils nous ont fait vivre comme des sœurs, mais c'est nous qui avons décidé de nous apprécier. Ecoutes, sœur ou non, tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste. Et j'ai besoin de toi. S'il te plait.

Les yeux d'Alice s'emplirent de larmes, et elle éclata en sanglots.

-Je sais, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire ou pas. Et j'ai peur. Peur que tu me détestes, peur de devoir faire face à cette prophétie, peur que tout change en pire. En plus maintenant, je me souviens de ma famille d'avant, tout en sachant qu'ils sont tous morts. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas perdre la seule famille qu'il me reste.

A mon tours, je me mis à pleurer, et on a finit la nuit là, telle de madeleines atteintes de conjonctivite. Le point positif, c'est que j'ai pu oublier mon cauchemar pour un moment, et que depuis, sans être revenue au beau fixe, notre relation s'était quand même un peu améliorée.

On enchainait les jours ainsi. Le matin, après le petit déjeuner, on s'entrainait en commun avec les romains. Peu à peu, les regards froids et haineux disparurent. Les deux camps commençaient à essayer d'apprendre l'un de l'autre. Mais pas sans incidents. On ne comptait plus les orteils écrasés lors de la répétition des formations de combat, quand les grecs s'emmêlaient les pinceaux. Ni les blessures auto-infligées quand les romains s'essayaient à l'impro.

A force de voir l'infirmerie sans cesse remplie à craquer, on en avait conclu qu'il valait mieux essayer de combiner les deux styles de combats plutôt que d'essayer d'apprendre a des grecs un style qui ne leur convenait pas du tout, et inversement.

L'après-midi, c'était quartier libre. Tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations, bavardait et tentait d'oublier qu'une guerre imminente approchait.

Reyna s'était un peu radoucie. Tous les soirs après le dîner, le conseil de guerre avait lieux, pour décider des activités du lendemain. La parité gréco-romaine s'étaient faite peu à peu. Seuls les centurions et les conseillers pouvaient y siéger. Alice et moi y siégions de temps en temps, car notre expérience de guerrières spartiates pouvait être utile.

Tout le monde pensait que jamais on ne pourrait dépasser la barrière de la patrie. Mais finalement, tout le monde s'entendait plutôt bien, et même certains couples gréco-romain s'étaient formés. Mais je m'intéressais beaucoup plus à un certain petit couple. Hein Alice ? Mwahahahaha !

Reyna, qui m'était décidément plus sympathique, avait changé certaines équipes. Et ma chère cousine/sœur ou quoi qu'elle soit, s'était retrouver avec, je vous le donne en mille…Adam !

Pour leur plus grand plaisirs ! Depuis, ils s'évitaient comme la peste quand ils n'étaient pas obliger de se côtoyer aux entrainements. M'est avis que notre grande prêteuse s'essayait à jouer les cupidons !

Malheureusement, mon équipe n'avait pas été changée, et j'étais toujours coincée avec Milo-Le-Romain-Le-Plus-Grognon-De-L-Univers.

Mais passons, avec tout ce blabla, vous devez bien vous faire chiez, devant vous écrans. Alors passons aux choses intéressantes.

Mes cauchemars avaient empirés. Les menaces de la Voix étaient de pire en pire. J'avais peur de m'endormir, et je commençais à avoir une tête de zombi défraichi, comme me l'avait galamment fait remarquer Milo. Un vrai gentleman, ce garçon.

Des équipes de gardes avaient été formées depuis que les monstres s'amassaient devant les limites magiques de la colonie. Ils devaient sentir que leur big boss était en train de s'éveiller.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de face de terreau, elle s'était manifestée pendant qu'on déjeunait dans la clairière, pour nous faire passer un message plein d'amour et de poésie.

\- Débattez-vous, petits sang-mêlé, mais à la fin, vous ne pourrez rien faire ! Vous ne pourrez pas empêcher mon éveil. Je vous tuerais tous, petit sang-mêlé !

Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa prose qu'elle disparu dans une fissure créée par Nico, décidément pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

C'est ainsi qu'on se retrouva amasser les uns contre les autres Dysis, Dysnomia, Alice, Milo, Estelle, Liam, Hannah, Adam et moi, tant pour nous tenir chaud que pour éviter de se perdre dans la nuit noire, tandis qu'on prenait notre tour de garde.

Mais vous nous connaissez. Nous et notre poisse légendaire. Comme ça faisait un moment qu'il ne nous était rien arrivé depuis un moment, il fallait bien qu'une tuile nous arrive au coin de la tronche.

Tuile qui arriva toute auréolée d'une lumière verte, sous les traits de Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Elle se mit à cracher de la lumière verte, et pour la deuxième fois, j'eu l'occasion de l'entendre prononcer une prophétie.

**Les filles d'avant et les deux trouveurs ensembles devront chercher,**

**L'appel à l'aide qui il y a des siècles à été volé,**

**Pour le souffler sur la colline des sang-mêlé,**

**Afin de ramener ceux qui sur la terre ancienne se sont aventurés,**

**Pour mettre fin à cette guerre qui à commencer.**

Sur ce, elle alla gracieusement s'étaler par terre, pendant que les neuf abrutis que nous sommes restâmes bouche-bé.

oOo

Je sais, c'est tout petit et pas très intéressant, mais c'est un chapitre transitoire pour le reste de l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez !


	14. Chapter 14

ThePeaceMaker : Je ne vois pas trop en quoi je te donnais l'impression de parodier Uncle Rick, mais soit, en tout cas, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ^^ Et tu sais qui prépare son réveil ? J'aimerai bien savoir à qui tu penses ^^

Pencil case : Voilà la suite !

Wow…ça fait loooooongtemps que je n'ai rien écrit. Très longtemps. Mais avant que vous ne décidiez de me condamner à mort pour crime de cliffhanger prolongé, sachez que j'ai des circonstances atténuantes ! J'ai eu des exams, ensuite j'ai eu la flemme, après mon ordinateur m'a lâchée (ça m'arrive souvent - -') et enfin, j'ai lu le dernier tome de HOO, et je dois bien avouer que ça m'a complétement perturbée, et provoquée une fuite d'inspiration immense. Cela dit, voilà le 14 éme chapitre !

oOo

_Elle se mit à cracher de la lumière verte, et pour la deuxième fois, j'eu l'occasion de l'entendre prononcer une prophétie._

_Les filles d'avant et les deux trouveurs ensemble devront chercher_

_L'appel à l'aide qui il y a des siècles a été volé_

_Pour le souffler sur la colline des sang-mêlé,_

_Afin de ramener ceux qui sur la terre ancienne se sont aventurés_

_Et mettre fin à cette guerre qui a commencé._

Des fois, je me dis que j'avais vraiment du être une personne horrible dans une autre vie. Parce que c'était le seul moyen d'expliquer que j'ai un karma aussi pourri.

Mal à l'aise, je regardais Reyna faire les cents pas devant moi. J'étais callée sur un banc en bois, une fesse dans le vide, parce que neuf personnes pour un seul banc, c'était beaucoup. A côté de moi, Milo regardait sans broncher sa grande prêteuse nous lancer des regards courroucés, l'air de se demander pourquoi, lorsqu'il arrivait quelque chose, c'était toujours les mêmes idiots qui étaient impliqués. De son coté du banc, Alice battait la mesure avec son pied de manière saccadée, en proie au stress habituel de oh-zut-pourquoi-moi-encore ! Hannah la regardait avec la tête de quelqu'un qui calcule le temps que sa voisine mettrait à mourir si elle lui enfonçait une fourchette dérobée au préalable sur la table qui leur faisait face, dans la gorge. Tout pourvu qu'elle arrête de remuer comme une junkie droguée à la caféine. Avec un grand soupir, Reyna pris la parole :

-Vous me dites que Rachel a ENCORE fait une prophétie à votre sujet ?

-Il semblerait en effet, répliqua Alice, blasée au possible, ça jambe toujours prise d'une crise d'épilepsie.

-Et vous dites que vous n'avez rien fait pour provoquer ça ?

-Non m'dame ! Singea Liam, qui n'aimait pas trop le ton autoritaire de jeune fille.

-Alors comment expliquez-vous que vous soyez toujours impliqués quand il se passe un truc original, ou même rien qu'un peu distrayant !

-Ca, c'est la question à vingt mille pesos… maugréa Milo dans sa barbe inexistante !

Excédée, Reyna poussa un long soupir. J'avais toujours vu en elle une fille qui se croyait supérieure aux autres (elle osait donner des ordres aux grecs, alors que sa colonie venait de détruire la leur !) mais en la voyant comme ça, fatiguée, avec des cernes qui lui arrivaient au menton, je me disais que je l'avais mal jugée. C'était juste une fille qui essayait de protéger son camp. Il n'empêche, son ton autoritaire, et les regards accusateurs qu'elle nous lançait, à Alice et moi, commençaient vraiment à m'agacer.

-Okay, écoute, ce n'est pas comme si c'était nous qui avions cherché les ennuis. Mais Rachel a énoncé une prophétie. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire. On ne peut pas l'ignorer, ai-je calmement expliqué.

-C'est vrai. Mais pour pouvoir mettre en œuvre la prophétie, il faudrait déjà la comprendre.

-Ca me semble logique pourtant, déclara Hannah, qui semblait avoir remis ces envies de meurtre à plus tard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Reyna.

\- Eh bien déjà, la prophétie nous dit clairement qui choisir pour la quête. Les filles d'avant, évidemment, c'est Cameron et Alice. Ou Danaé et Astréa, comme vous voulez, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à nous. Quant aux trouveurs, ça me semble évident. Le premier est Liam, qui à trouver Cameron et Alice après qu'elles soient sorties de l'espèce de coma dans lequel elles étaient plongées. Et le deuxième…eh bien je pense que c'est moi. Après tout, je suis celle qui avait reçu pour quête de trouver les « deux pierres noires ».

-Effectivement, ça parait logique, murmura Dysis, qui semblait impressionnée. Malgré les apparences, il arrive que Hannah fasse preuve d'une grande intelligence. On avait souvent tendance à oublier qu'elle était une fille d'Athéna.

Pensive, Reyna semblait plongée dans une intense réflexion. Qui se prolongea. Encore. Et encore. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, notre côté sang-mêlé commença à se manifester. Mais si vous savez. L'hyperactivité !

La jambe d'Alice semblait secouée de spasmes, Liam avait des yeux fous, qui passaient repassaient sur chaque détail de la tente, s'attardant de temps à autres sur le visage d'un de ses codétenus…hum, camarades, ce qui, couplé avec son hétérochromie, mettait très, très mal à l'aise. Dysis et Dysnomia semblait plus calmes. Enfin, je croyais, jusqu'à ce que je remarque le petit poignard en or impérial avec lequel jouait Dysnomia, que j'étais sure d'avoir vu quelques instants plus tôt accroché à la ceinture de Reyna. Ah oui…une fille d'Hermés…De son coté, Adam, qui était assis à côté de Milo, semblait avoir heurté un mur de plein fouet. A mon avis, il venait de se rendre compte que son voisin était son demi-frère. Ce qui ne semblait pas l'enchanter outre mesure. Je pouvais comprendre. Le romain était la personne la plus agaçante que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Toujours en train de se plaindre et de prendre les gens de haut, jamais content…bref, un romain quoi ! Cela dit, il était plutôt mignon quand il faisait son petit de sourire de coin et … hum, je m'égare. Je vous préviens, si on me pose la question en public, je nierai avoir pensé ça !

Quoi qu'il en soit, au milieu de tous ces hyperactifs, Estelle semblait un peu perdue.

Après une éternité, Reyna reprit la parole :

-Bien, comme tu l'as dit, Cameron, on ne peut pas ignorer une prophétie. En temps normal, il faudrait faire voter le sénat avant de lancer une quête…Mais considérant que nous sommes en guerre et que vous n'êtes même pas romains, je ne pense pas qu'on nous en tiendra rigueur. Vous partirez demain matin.

-Heu, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais on ne sait toujours pas ni où, ni quoi chercher, répliqua Liam.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Hannah ramena sa science de fille d'Athéna :

-En fait, je pense que je sais quoi chercher. Il y a une légende à propos d'une corne de brume spéciale… la corne d'Iphigénie. Selon la légende, le roi Agamemnon, chef de la flotte grecque qui fait voiles vers Troie pour sauver Hélène, la femme de son frère Ménélas, avait offensé la déesse Artémis en prétendant être meilleur chasseur qu'elle. Pour le punir, elle envoya des vents contraires contre sa flotte, l'empêchant d'avancer. Pour apaiser la déesse, une prêtresse lui a dit qu'il devrait sacrifier sa fille, Iphigénie. Mais lorsque qu'il l'apporta au temple de la déesse pour la sacrifier, Artémis la remplaça par une biche et la sauva. Par la suite, les légendes divergent. Certaines dise qu'Iphigénie serait devenue une prêtresse d'Artémis, d'autre que la déesse lui aurait donné une corne magique, qui aurait le pouvoir de lui apporter de l'aide où qu'elle soit, et quelle que soit sa situation. La corne est ensuite passée de Héro en Héro, mais aujourd'hui, nul ne sait ce qu'il en est advenu.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle quand elle eut terminé sa tirade.

-Donc…on cherche une corne magique qui a disparu depuis des centaines d'années ? demanda Alice, l'air d'espérer avoir mal entendu, que pour une fois, une quête serait facile.

-Heu…Oui, je pense.

La réponse de Hannah sembla confirmer les pires craintes d'Alice. Son visage se décomposa et son front vint heurter la table avec un bruit sourd.

-Bien sûr, facile, je fais ça tous les matins au petit déj', marmonna-t-elle.

-Mais on ne sait toujours pas où chercher, rappela Liam.

-A mon avis, le mieux que vous ayez à faire, c'est de dormir. Après tout la nuit porte conseil, répondit Estelle. Peut-être que vous aurez un rêve qui vous indiquera où aller, ajouta-t-elle sans vraiment y croire. Dysis et moi, on peut essayer de voir si on arrive à recevoir des rêves prémonitoires. Après tout, notre père est le dieu des prophéties, même si en ce moment, notre pouvoir de prophétie semble avoir totalement disparu…

Pas très rassurés, tout le monde se leva, sortit de la tente d'un pas trainant, une expression morne accrochée au visage. Juste avant que le rabat de la tente ne retombe derrière moi, j'eu le temps d'apercevoir Reyna, qui semblait avoir envie de se rouler en boule sur le sol, et dormir pour quelques millénaires.

Malhabiles dans la nuit noire, tout le monde parvint cependant à rejoindre sa tente en un seul morceau. Epuisée, je me jetai tout habillée sur ma couchette, et m'endormi aussi sec.

Grossière erreur…

Sitôt mes yeux fermés, mon rêve commença. Je voyais Piper et Annabeth. Elles étaient dans un endroit sombre, une sorte de temple, et faisaient face à une statue de dieu enchaîné. Son visage me disait quelque chose. Avisant la mâchoire carrée et le rictus victorieux que j'avais pu apercevoir des centaines de fois, lorsque, les fesses dans le sable, j'observais Milo me dominer de toute sa hauteur après avoir gagné un énième round de lutte contre moi, je compris que le dieu devait être Arès. D'un air inquiet, les deux jeunes filles observaient les deux visages gravés au-dessus des portes. Puis, elles furent interrompues par une grande ombre noire. Mais avant de pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passait, je me réveillais, pantelante et en sueur, les cheveux en pétard et un filet de bave sur la commissure des lèvres. Sexy.

C'était le matin. Au vu de l'inclinaison du soleil, il était encore tôt, pas plus de six heures du matin. Je me levais, toujours chancelante, et je me changeais, me préparant au voyage. J'enfilais rapidement un jean, un sweat gris, et des boots noires abimées. Attrapant le sac qu'Idas m'avait donné, j'y enfournais quelque blocs d'ambroisie, une bouteille de nectar, un poignard en bronze céleste, une bague/trident offerte par Tyson, quelque petits trucs dont je pourrais avoir besoin, puis le balança sur mon épaule et sortit de la tente. J'avais l'intention de marcher un peu sur la plage pour me calmer, avant le départ. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'une personne me courrait après pour venir troubler ma tranquillité. Je vous laisse deviner. Allez ! C'est la personne la plus agaçante du monde ! Et oui, dans le mille, Milo (NDA : ho ho ho, ce que je suis drôle !...mes dieux j'ai honte…).

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, lançai-je, acide.

\- Hey, du calme, m'agresse pas dès le matin ! Maugréa-t-il. Je veux juste te parler un peu avant que vous ne partiez.

-Me parler de quoi ? Demandai-je, méfiante.

Il eut l'air un peu mal à l'aise un moment, puis se décida à reprendre la parole :

-Je voulais te donner ça.

Il me tendit une sorte de collier avec une cordelette noire, sur laquelle était pendu un médaillon en forme de bouclier, orné d'une hache et d'une lance entrecroisées.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une amulette. Il parait qu'elle protège de la peur lorsqu'un combattant se bat pour une cause suprême, lorsqu'il est prêt à mourir pour mener à bien sa mission ou protéger ses êtres chers. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment elle marche, mais bon…

-Pourquoi tu me la donne.

-A mon avis, elle te sera plus utile qu'à moi. Et puis, qui j'embêterai, si tu te fais tuer ? Continua-t-il avec ce petit sourire que j'ado…que je déteste !

-Espèce de…

-Quoi ! C'est pas de ma faute si tu es si drôle à emmerder ! Dit-il avec un petit sourire canaille.

Puis il s'en alla à grandes enjambées, l'air tout fier de lui.

…

…

JE LE HAIS!

Fulminant, je me dirigeais vers les limites de la colonie, pour rejoindre les autres. Et, je l'avoue, j'avais enfilé le collier de Milo. Caché sous mon T-shirt, faut pas non plus exagérer. Je fus interrompue dans mes pensées par Alice, qui failli me rentrer dedans. L'air furieuse, elle hurla :

-JE LE DETESTE VRAIMENT BEAUCOUP ! Comme pour s'en convaincre elle-même.

Avant d'avoir pu demander ce qui se passe, je vis Adam déboulé, la même expression furibonde que ma frangine (ou qu'importe ce qu'elle est) collée au visage. J'en déduis qu'il avait dû venir la voir avant qu'on parte, mais que, comme d'habitude, ils s'étaient disputés pour une raison X. Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas trop. Tout le monde savait que ces deux-là s'aimaient plus qu'ils ne voulaient se l'avouer. Mais c'est sûr que butés comme ils sont, on allait avoir droit à quelques disputes (quel doux euphémisme) avant qu'ils ne s'avouent leur AMUUUUUR !

Que c'est mignon. Bref.

Avec une démarche décidée, on rejoignit les autres au sommet de la colline du pin de Thalia. Personne n'était là pour nous regarder partir, et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Liam avait caché son T-shirt orange de la colonie sous un gilet noir, et portait ses converses ailées. Hannah portait un pull noir tout simple, et une paire de Doc Martens noires. Ensemble, on avait l'aire de gamins qui s'étaient enfuis d'une maison de redressement pour mineurs. Pas vraiment d'un groupe de demi-dieux en route pour un quête qui contribuerait à sauver le monde.

Et c'est ainsi qu'on dévala la colline, tous les quatre, comme au bon vieux temps.

Je sentais que notre poisse habituelle était elle aussi de la partie. Comme au bon vieux temps.

oOo

Et voilà ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais voilà enfin le 14éme chapitre. Il est beau nan ? (absolument pas) Comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est mon anniversaire en plus 3

Aller, ciao !


	15. Chapter 15

Lulu-Folle : Il faut garder espoir ! Voilà la suite !

Taraimperatrice : Alors pour ce qui est des petits copains, même moi je n'ai pas encore décidé, donc…suspens, suspens ^^

Liv : Merci, contente que l'histoire te plaise !

Yunemiro : Oui, moi aussi j'aime bien Milo :) Mais il est na moi ! Voilà la suite ^^

Aigle Bleu : Tout le monde aime Bob et Gertrude, mes meilleurs persos !Même si je pense que Cam' et Alice ne les apprécient pas trop…

Toujours avec un retard inadmissible, voilà le 15 eme chapitre !

oOo

_Et c'est ainsi qu'on dévala la colline, tous les quatre, comme au bon vieux temps._

_Je sentais que notre poisse habituelle était elle aussi de la partie. Comme au bon vieux temps._

J'aimerai pouvoir vous dire que la quête s'est super bien passée, sans problème ni accroc, mais à peine arrivés en bas de la colline, on s'est stoppés, et après le plus gros blanc de l'univers, Liam s'est tourné vers Hannah, et a déclaré après une hésitation :

-Bon…On va où maintenant ?

Bah oui, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais on savait toujours pas où aller. Aucuns de nous n'avait eu de rêve prophétique pendant la nuit (j'étais toujours coincée avec Monsieur le point rouge psychotique). Et les enfants d'Apollon n'avaient pas non plus réussit à entrer en contact avec leur père pour avoir des renseignements sur la prophétie. En somme, on était dans le flou le plus total. Pas de directions, de destination, d'indices…rien, sauf le fait qu'il fallait qu'on cherche une corne magique disparue depuis des siècles, dans le monde entier. Fastoche !

-Je pense avoir une idée de l'endroit où pourrait être cachée la corne d'Iphigénie, déclara Hannah.

-Comment tu peux savoir où est cachée une corne perdue depuis des millénaires ? demanda Liam, suspicieux.

-Bah, tu vois, j'ai fais un truc que toi et la majorité des habitants de cette planète n'aiment ou ne savent pas faire, mais qui peut être utile de temps en temps. J'ai réfléchis ! Etonnant, hein ? Mais bon c'est vrai qu'avec aussi peu de cellules grises que toi, réfléchir doit vraiment être difficile.

-Espèce de…Commença-t-il, avant d'être coupé par la fille d'Athéna.

-Bref, je disais donc, enchaina celle-ci, que j'avais peut être une idée. Mais je ne suis pas sure, ajouta-t-elle, hésitante.

-De toute façon, on a pas d'autre idée, alors accouche, maugréa Alice, que l'idée de devoir à nouveau faire face à Bob and Co ne réjouissait pas le moins du monde.

Hannah pris une grande inspiration, et déclara d'une traite :

-Je pensais à la statue de la liberté. Elle enchaina en nous voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Taisez-vous et laissez-moi expliquer. D'abord, la statue de la liberté a été construite en France, d'accord ? C'est un cadeau des français aux américains pour célébrer l'amitié entre les deux nations et le centenaire de la déclaration d'indépendance américaine. C'est l'ingénieur Gustave Eiffel qui a construit la structure interne de la statue. Or, il se trouve que Gustave Eiffel était un fils d'Athéna. Et on sait la tendance qu'on les demi-dieux pour être mêlés a des mythes ou posséder des objets magiques. De plus, en 1916 , une explosion causée par le service d'espionnage allemand provoqua de gros dommages sur la statue. Et devinez quelle partie de la statue est interdite au publique depuis ?

-La torche, murmura Liam.

Un peu étonnée, comme chaque fois que le blond disait quelque chose d'intelligent, Hannah cligna des yeux d'un air surpris avant de reprendre :

-Exactement. Et ce n'est pas tout. La statue serait censé représenter, selon certains, Libertas, la déesse romaine de la liberté. Certains demi-dieux contemporains pensent même qu'elle est dans la torche, et qu'elle garde une sorte de trésor. Et quelle est, selon vous, la probabilité que la corne qui permet d'avoir de l'aide à tout moment et dans n'importe quelle situation, soit gardée par la déesse de la liberté, dans une statue qui a été fabriquée en France, qui est le dernier pays où la corne a été vue, ces derniers millénaires ?

L'air plutôt fière d'elle, elle reprit son souffle à la fin de son exposé.

-Je suis pas une bête en math, mais ça doit faire une proba plutôt pas mal, déclarai-je.

-Et comment tu sais tout ça ? Quand est tu devenue experte en Statue de la liberté ? demanda Alice.

-La nuit dernière, répondit-elle. Quoi, je suis la seule à avoir fait mes devoirs ? dit-elle en voyant nos têtes étonnées. Je suis une fille d'Athéna. La recherche, particulièrement sur l'architecture et l'ingénierie, c'est mon truc. Puis il faut bien que quelqu'un réfléchisse dans ce groupe.

-Bah oui, si elle avait pas dit de vacherie pour finir, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était gentille. Elle avait une réputation à entretenir, par le caleçon de Poséidon !

-Du coup, tout ce qu'on a besoin de faire, c'est d'aller à New York, sauter dans un taxi pour Liberty Island, Grimper jusqu'au flambeau et récupérer la corne ? Easy ! Sourit Liam, heureux d'avoir une quête facile, pour changer.

-Idiot ! Ce ne sera pas si facile ! D'abord, comme je l'ai dit, la torche est interdite au public, il va donc falloir qu'on trouve un moyen d'y aller en douce. Ensuite, tu te doutes bien que la corne n'est pas tranquillement posée en évidence en attendant que des sang-mêlé viennent la chercher. Les mortels, et tout un fatras d'autre monstres l'auraient remarquée, sinon (NDA : remarquons bien qu'elle considère les mortels comme « d'autres monstre »…quelle charmante jeune fille U_U ). De plus, je t'ai dit qu'elle était gardée, par une déesse ! Avec tous les problèmes que l'Olympe à en ce moment, tu crois vraiment qu'elle va nous laisser prendre la corne, pépère ? S'exclama Hannah, exaspérée.

-De toute façon, d'ici New York, on est à peu près sûrs de se faire attaquer une bonne dizaine de fois, donc bon…

Sur ces paroles réconfortantes, on se mit en route, direction New York, pleins d'appréhension.

Appréhension qui s'avéra justifiée, comme d'habitude. On avait décidé de remonter Long Island à pieds, puis, une fois à New York, de prendre un taxi jusqu'à l'embarcadère en direction de liberty Island. On se joindrait à une visite, puis on disparaitrait tranquillement en attendant le soir, pour pouvoir grimper jusqu'à la torche. Mais, évidemment, rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Enfin, jusqu'à Amityville, tout allait bien. Mais comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne peut bien se passer à Amityville (NDA : Le cliché ! ). Forcément, en tout fan de cinéma qu'il est, Liam à insister pour aller faire un tour devant la maison de la famille DeFeo, 108, Ocean Avenu. Jusque-là, pas de problème. Les spécialistes avaient démontré que l'histoire de la maison était en grande partie due à des rumeurs et des faux témoignages. En somme, un immense coup de pub. C'était juste une maison normale, où, malheureusement, une famille entière s'était faite tuée. Pas de paranormal en vue. Construite sur quatre niveaux, avec une façade lambrissée peinte en blanc, c'était une maison plutôt sympa.

Et c'est là que tout partis en cacahouètes. On ne les avait pas remarquées au prime abords, mais maintenant, sur la façade blanche et la clarté du soleil du midi, on les voyait plutôt bien. Les trois grand-mères les plus moches de l'univers. Ratatinées, le visage semblable à un vieux pruneau percé de deux yeux vitreux, le tout avec trois poils sur le caillou, enroulées dans un vieux drap noir et fripé, elles avaient tout de la vielle sorcière rabougrie, jusqu'à la verrue sur le nez. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Non, le pire, c'était leurs grandes ailes de chauve sourie, rêches et parcheminées. _Les Erinyes. _Déesses des malédictions. Pour ne rien arranger, à leurs pieds (velus et fripés) tournoyait tout un groupe de chiens des enfers. _Manquait plus que ça ! _Manque de bol, elles nous avaient remarqués, et semblaient avoir bien envie de nous servir en quatre heures à leur bouledogue de l'enfer. Ni une, ni deux, on a tous dégainé nos armes, avec l'intention de défendre fermement notre statut de vertébrés non comestibles. Sans perdre une minute, Liam se précipita sur les chiens, l'épée brandie, sans écouter le conseil de Hannah :

-Ne les laissez surtout pas vous toucher ! Ce sont les esprits des malédictions ! Si vous avez été maudit un jour, ce dont je ne doute pas, vu le nombre de monstres que vous avez tué, elles vont transmettront les malédictions !

Mais comme d'habitude, conseils et recommandations ne servirent à rien. Une des vioques démoniaques profita que Liam soit focalisé sur les chiens pour lui infliger une large griffure dans le dos. Aussitôt, il s'écroula par terre en se tenant le ventre. J'allais me porter à son secours lorsque Mamie Démoniaque 2 s'en pris à moi. Je la fauchais avec mon épée, mais, contre toute attente, je passais au travers comme dans du brouillard. Toute contente, elle en profita pour me gratifié le ventre d'une longue estafilade sanglante. Ce qui, en temps normal, ne m'aurais pas posé de problème, si je n'avais pas l'impression qu'on me broyait tous les os, comme si je me retrouvais ensevelie sous des tonnes de roches. _Ou si je me retrouvais enfermée dans un labyrinthe souterrain en train de s'écrouler. _Je crois que je sais qui m'a maudis de cette façon. Ma bonne vielle pote Gertrude. Comme j'étais à terre et incapable de me défendre, Mamie Psycho en profita pour ce déchainé. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, j'étais couverte de marque de griffes, et de ce que je pouvais voir, mes amis étaient dans le même état. Ployant sous les coups de griffes, et sous le poids de toutes ces malédictions additionnées, ma vision se brouilla. Je voyais des petits points noirs danser sous mes yeux. Et je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie. J'avais l'impression que de l'acide me coulait dans les veines, d'être écartelée, tabassée, et, pire que tout, j'avais l'impression de me _noyer. _Je suffoquais, sentant mes poumons s'obstruer. Puis, ma vision devint le noir total, et je n'entendais plus rien. J'étais seule. Perdue, souffrante, me tordant de douleur sur le sol, privée de mes sens, et désespérément, irrémédiablement seule. Je commençais à sangloter, des images fugaces me revenant en tête. Un combat d'entrainement avec M. Grognon. Un feu de camp. Hannah. Liam. Alice. _Alice. _Il fallait que je me relève. Que j'aille l'aider. _C'est la seule famille qu'il me reste. Je ne peux pas la laisser mourir ici ! _A grande peine, je redressais, flageolante sur mes jambes, toujours privée de ma vue, et hurlais :

-ALICE ! ALICE ! T'ES OU ? Ne me laisse pas toute seule ! S'il te plait! J'ai besoin de toi ! éructai-je, larmoyante.

Mais, comme j'étais évidemment toujours privée de mes sens, aucune réponse ne me parvint. Alors, je me laisser glisser contre le sol, me roulais en position fœtale, et restais là, sans bouger, pleurant comme une madeleine, ne pouvant pas lutter contre la douleur de mes os en feu. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là, allongée par terre, pitoyable. Lutter contre ces malédictions, c'était comme lutter contre un torrent déchainé. On ne pouvait rien faire, sauf s'attacher à une ancre assez solide, et attendre. Mon ancre, c'était Alice. Malgré tout ce que les dieux nous avaient fait subir, elle était toujours là, sans jamais ployer. Mais, en cet instant précis, j'avais l'impression horrible que je ne la reverrais plus jamais. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'enlevait une part de moi-même. Qu'on m'ouvrait la poitrine pour m'arracher le cœur. Qu'on m'arrachait ma sœur jumelle ( NDA : Ce qui, je peux en témoigner, étant moi-même une jumelle, est pire que de se faire torturer puis tuer. Génial, non ?^^).J'avais l'impression de sombrer dans un puit de désespoir sans fond.

Mais, alors que j'allais céder, que mon esprit allait se briser, la force me revins. Le souvenir de toutes les batailles que j'avais mené, de tous mes combats, me revinrent en mémoire. En particulier un détail. Dans toutes ces épreuves, _je n'étais jamais seule. _J'avais des amis qui combattaient avec moi. Qui me défendaient, et que je défendais. Liam. Hannah. Alice. Ils se battaient de leur côté, eux aussi. Alors je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rouler en boule et d'attendre que la mort vienne à moi. J'allais me battre, moi aussi.

A peine eu-je pensé ça que le noir opaque de ma visions commença à se fissurer. De même que le sol sous mes pieds, réalisai-je, une fois ma vue recouvrée.

Sans prévenir, le sol s'ouvrit sous nos pieds, nous engloutissant, Hannah, Liam, Alice et moi dans les ténèbres opaques de ses entrailles, laissant les Trois Mamies Démoniaques et leurs chiens à la surface.

oOo

Voilà voilà, c'est fini pour le chapitre 15. Pfiou, je suis vachement fière de celui-ci, il a été vachement dur à écrire. Déjà parce que j'avais plus d'idée, ensuite parce qu'écrire mes perso en train de souffrir, c'est hyper dur émotionnellement O_O. Mais bon, je suis fière du monologue intérieure de Cam ^^

Sinon, j'espère pour ceux qui ont passé le bac que ça a été (moi perso, les épreuves anticipées de français -_-)

Et puis comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisirs ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Taraimperatrice : Hum pas mal comme hypothèse ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite )

Ange : Je ne vois pas le problème avec Zeus le stripteaseur sexy en string kangourou ! Bon, c'est vrai que pour Alice j'avais laissé pleins d'indices donc pas trop de surprise

Lulu-folle : C'est sûr mais bon, les frangines poussent la malchance un peu loin là !

Huuuum, comment dire…un espace d'un an entre deux chapitres, avec un cliffhanger…c'est impardonnable je sais, et je suis vraiment désolée T_T mais cette année, j'ai préféré me concentrer sur mon bac donc je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. Du coup, j'espère que tous ceux qui passaient des exams cette année ont réussi (bac brevet etc…) et sans plus attendre, voilà le 16eme chapitre !

oOo

_Sans prévenir, le sol s'ouvrit sous nos pieds, nous engloutissant, Hannah, Liam, Alice et moi dans les ténèbres opaques de ses entrailles, laissant les Trois Mamies Démoniaques et leurs chiens à la surface._

Dans la catégorie « réveil en douceur » je demande « s'écraser sur un sol en marbre après une chute à 80 km/h et un match de boxe avec des mamies de l'enfer » ! Sur une échelle de douleur de un à dix, j'atteignais facilement trente, actuellement. J'avais l'impression de m'être fait roulée dessus par un semi-remorque transportant d'autre semi-remorque, passée au mixeur, et tabassée par un Terminator. Pour résumer en un mot : OUCH !

Comme pour faire écho à ma pensé, des geignements de douleur retentirent autour de moi. Ouvrant difficilement les paupières, j'aperçu Hannah, Liam et Alice autour de moi, couverts de bleus, de sang, de blessure, ou de Hannah dans le cas de Liam. Vu leur position, elle avait dû lui atterrir dessus comme un coussin amortisseur, et l'avais mis KO sur le coup. Le pauvre.

Momentanément soulagée de voir que nous étions tous en vie, et plus ou moins bien portant, j'entrepris de faire un examen plus attentif du lieu où nous avions atterrit. Pour être tout à coup beaucoup moins sure que nous étions vraiment en vie.

Non parce que quand on se réveille en pleins centre des enfers, franchement, ça rassure pas sur la question !

Le marbre sur lequel on avait manqué de se fracasser le crane se révélait être les dalles d'une cour intérieure, entourée de murs sculptés de différentes scènes de la mythologie grecque. Une grande coupole de marbre, supportée par des colonnades servait de plafond, qui, détail insolite, était percé d'un trou, comme si…comme si une groupe d'adolescents en chute libre lui était passé au travers pour aller s'écraser plus bas. Je sais pas vous, mais atterrir dans le palais de quelqu'un en bousillant son plafond, c'était pas exactement l'idée que je me faisais d'une bonne première impression. Non, parce que soyons clairs, avec notre chance habituelle, ce palais était habité, et son propriétaire allait forcement pas tarder à nous tomber dessus.

Comment je sais qu'on était aux enfers, au fait ? Je sais pas une intuition… Du marbre noir, des cris d'âmes damnées, rien de vraiment flagrant…

Au prix d'énormes efforts, je parvins a me redresser et, miracle ! à me lever. Chancelante, je me suis tournée vers ma sœur, et lui ai jeté un coup d'œil interrogateur, qu'elle comprit sans peine.

-On est dans la partie périphérique des Enfers, près du palais d'Hadès.

-C'est toi qui nous a envoyés ici ? demanda Hannah d'un ton acide.

-Oh ça va ! répondit Alice sèchement, pas la peine de me parler comme ça ! Sans moi, on serait encore là-haut, à servir de snack aux chiens de l'enfer ! J'ai juste agit par instinct, je n'ai pas choisi de nous faire atterrir ici !

-Par instinct ?! Tu trouves que les enfers sont une meilleure situation qu'une meute de chien de l'enfer ! Gronda la fille d'Athéna, rouge de colère.

-Eh bien figures toi que oui ! Je suis une fille d'Hadès, si je peux parler à mon père, peut-être même qu'il pourra nous aider ! A moins que tu ais une meilleure idée, Mademoiselle Je Sais Tout !

-Ça suffit ! Coupa Liam alors que Hannah allait répliquer. On a déjà assez de soucis comme ça, on ne va pas en plus se battre entre nous !

Il se tourna vers Hannah et déclara calmement :

-Alice nous a sauvés la vie, alors au lieu de se disputer sur le pourquoi du comment, on devrait se concentrer sur un moyen de sortir d'ici. Parce que, désolé de te décevoir, Alice, dit-il en s'adressant à cette dernière, mais on dirait que ton père ne va pas pouvoir nous aider, conclut il en désignant une grande arche en marbre sombre, de laquelle on pouvait voir l'extérieur.

Effectivement, la scène qui s'offrait à nous… ben c'était la troisième Guerre Mondiale. Maintenant qu'on faisait plus attention (et qu'Hannah avait fermé sa bouche) on entendait les cris des morts résonner de toutes parts, des explosions, des cris d'agonie et de rage… L'audio était déjà pas terrible, mais l'image était encore pire. Partout, les morts s'attrapais à bras le coup et tentaient d'écharper leur voisin, quand ils ne s'en prenaient pas au personnel des enfers. Ces derniers étaient armés de pics et de lances, et tentaient tant bien que mal de repousser les âmes, aidés de chiens des enfers et d'espèces de chauves-souris encore plus moches que les mamies démoniaques. L'un deux se fit attraper le bras par un mort en tenue de soldat de la guerre de sécession, qui le tira vers le groupe de damnés. En une seconde il fut englouti, et après quelques hurlements déchirants, il cessa et disparut dans la masse.

Bon, effectivement, après un examen approfondi, sortir de là, ça allait être coton !

Abasourdis, Hannah balbutia :

-Mais… qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Hadès n'est pas censé contrôler les âmes des morts et faire régner l'ordre dans les enfers ?

Vaguement insultée, Alice répliqua :

-Il doit se passer quelque chose qui l'empêche de le faire, je suis sure qu'il ne laisserait pas ce genre de chose arriver de son plein grès. Il doit lui être arrivé quelque chose de grave, murmura-t-elle, inquiète.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, fille d'Hadès, répondis une voix grave dans notre dos.

Surpris, on s'est tous retourné comme un seul homme, pour faire face à…Woaw !

Je sais ce que vous vous disez. Vous vous disez que j'ai fait une faute de français et que vous allez me le signalez dans les reviews. Non, plus sérieusement, vous vous dites que je devrais être habituée, depuis le temps, que la moitié des gens que je rencontre soit des demi dieux ou des dieux, et que de fait, ils soient anormalement beaux. He bien non, j'en tombais toujours sur le cul, les enfants.

L'homme qui avait parlé faisait partie de ces personnes incroyablement belles qui me faisaient me sentir comme un vieux chewingum ratatiné. Grand, genre, TRES GRAND, 1m95 facile, le type avait la peau basanée, chose surprenante, car si il vivait aux enfers, il devait pas voir le soleil bien souvent, des yeux bleus ourlés de long cils noirs et des cheveux blonds dorés que bouclaient délicatement sur son front. Il avait une expression sévère et il fronçait les sourcils…ou plutôt son sourcil. Là c'était carrément injuste et surréel. Ce gars avait un mono sourcil, et il arrivait encore à être magnifique. Injustice flagrante. Il y avait quelque chose d'indubitablement grec en lui, bronzé aux cheveux bouclé, et cet effet était renforcé par le chiton noir qu'il portait, laissant ses bras (parfaitement) musclés à découverts, ainsi que la partie gauche de son torse (nice abs by the way). Le chiton était retenu à l'épaule par une petite broche en forme d'aigle, fait d'onyx. D'un bref coup d'œil à mes amis, je pu constater qu'il n'avait pas d'effet que sur moi, ce qui était rassurant. Alice avais la tête de quelqu'un qui viens de recevoir une montagne de pancakes et un million de dollars pour son anniversaire, et Hannah le regardait comme un aveugle qui voit le ciel pour la première fois. J'espérais franchement que je n'avais pas l'air aussi ridicule, mais j'avais un doute.

attendis patiemment qu'on ait finit notre observation, comme c'est gentil à lui, et nous toisa de ses yeux bleus en attendant que l'un de nous réagissent.

-J'attends, statua-t-il d'une voix froide, arquant son mono sourcil, ce qui était perturbant, indiquant clairement qu'il voulait qu'on s'explique sur la raison de la présence de quatre demi dieux vivants dans un palais des enfers.

Lâchement, on s'est tous retourner vers Hannah. Bah quoi, si il fallait sacrifier quelqu'un, plutôt elle que nous !

-Heu…Sauf votre respect, vous êtes qui, exactement, demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Monobrow commençait visiblement à nous trouver agaçants, et gronda d'une voix agacée :

-Je suis Rhadamanthe, Juge des enfers, et vous, demi dieux, vous vous trouver dans ma demeure, alors vous avez intérêt à avoir de bonnes explications !

Rhadamanthe… Si je me souviens bien, c'est un fils de Zeus qui est devenu Juge a sa mort, parce qu'il avait été un roi juste et bon de son vivant, de même que ses frères Eaque et Minos. A eux trois, ils constituaient le tribunal qui décidait du devenir de l'âme des morts. Pour faire simple, c'était pas exactement le genre de type qu'on invite aux goutés d'anniversaire.

-Seigneur Rhadamanthe, entrepris d'expliquer Alice, nous sommes vraiment désolés d'avoir, heu, abimer votre toit. Nous avons actuellement une quête qui a pour but de récupérer la corne d'Iphigénie et de, heu, ben sauver le monde en quelque sorte… mais on a rencontré un petit problème sur le chemin, et on atterrit sur votre palais. C'était vraiment pas volontaire !

Monobrow resta un moment silencieux, toisant Alice de son regard sévère.

-Toi… reprit-il, tu es une fille d'Hadès, n'est-ce pas ? Sans laisser à Alice la possibilité de répondre, il se tourna vers moi, me fixa un instant, et soupira. Je vois… vous êtes les deux descendantes de Persée. Une lourde prophétie pèse sur vous.

Merci de nous le rappeler, Monobrow, sans toi, on risquait d'oublier ! Non, sans rire, on pouvait pas faire un pas sans qu'on nous rappelle l'épée de Damoclès qui nous pendait au-dessus du crâne.

-Heu…Seigneur Rhadamanthe ? Demanda Liam, qu'est ce qu'il se passe exactement ? Pourquoi les morts se rebellent comme ça ?

L'air soudainement épuiser, le Juge soupira lassement, et entrepris de nous expliquer :

-Depuis que Gaia commence à s'éveiller, les catastrophes s'enchainent. Vous êtes surement au courant de ce qui s'est passé au Camp Jupiter ? Votre ami à bombarder le camp de romains…

-Techniquement, ce sont les Eidolons qui…Commença Hannah, avant d'être réduite au silence par le regard du Juge, qui n'appréciait clairement pas qu'on lui coupe la parole, surtout pour le contredire.

-Après cet incident, reprit-il, les deux aspects des dieux ont commencé à s'affronter…

-Entre aspects grecs et romains, on est déjà au courant, coupa encore une fois Hannah, dont je commençais à douter de l'existence d'un instinct de survie.

-Depuis, repris Monobrow, non sans un regard meurtrier a la blonde, le seigneur Hadès est resté enfermer dans son palais, et les enfers ont sombrés dans l'instabilité. Mes frères et moi tentons de limiter les dégâts…Mais si le seigneur Hadès ne revient pas vite, on sera bientôt submerger, surtout avec le Tartare qui s'agite.

-Alors vous devez nous aider ! S'exclama Alice avec véhémence. Plus tôt on réussira à récupérer la corne, plus vite les dieux récupèrent leur unité et les enfers la stabilité !

-Je ne peux pas vous aider directement, je dois rester dans les enfers pour superviser la situation. La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est de vous permettre de quitter les enfers en vie, mortels. Je vais vous renvoyer à la surface, mais avant, j'aimerai vous parler, filles du passé.

Comprenant le message, Liam saisit Hannah par le bras et la traina à l'écart, la blonde prenant un air indigné et commença à protester, mais le fils d'Hermès ne se laissa pas faire et fini par la trainer hors de notre champs de vision.

Une fois qu'ils eurent disparu, le Juge se tourna vers nous :

-Vous auriez dû mourir il y a longtemps.

-Désolé de vous décevoir. J'espère que vous allez pas remédier à la situation ? Questionna Alice, méfiante.

Pour la première fois, le Juge eut un sourire.

-Rassure toi, fille d'Hadès, ton heure n'est pas venue, les Moires ont d'autre projet pour vous. Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines, reprit-il sérieusement.

-Merci de nous rassurer, ça nous va droit au cœur, ironisai-je.

-Cette guerre n'est pas la vôtre, filles d'un autre temps. Non. Votre ennemi s'éveille lentement, mais Gaia n'est rien comparé à lui.

A ces mots, je fus prise de sueurs froides. Je repensais au point rouge de mes rêves, à la voix froide et cruelle. Et si….

Rhadamanthe me lança un regard et hocha imperceptiblement la tête comme si il lisait dans mes pensées. Et confirma par la même mes pires craintes. Jusqu'à là j'espérais que mon point rouge n'était qu'un rêve. Mais ça serait trop beau, pas vrai ? Nous allions donc devoir faire face à un ennemi encore plus terrible que Gaia.

-Il essaiera de vous séparer, de vous monter l'une contre l'autre, de faire de vous-même votre propre ennemi. Vous devrez rester soudées, ou vous ne pourrez pas le vaincre. Comme je l'ai dit, je ne peux pas vous aidez directement, cependant, je peux vous donner un conseil. Surtout à toi, fille de Poséidon.

Il me regarda intensément et repris d'une voix grave :

-Ne chercher pas à échapper au destin, même si il ne vous plait pas. Sur ce, je vous laisse repartir à votre quêtes, demi dieux. J'espère sincèrement ne pas avoir à juger votre âme avant un long moment.

Juste après, j'eu l'impression d'être aspirée vers la surface, traversant les strates de la surface à pleine vitesse, ne pouvant distinguer qu'un vague kaléidoscope de couleurs sombres.

Et soudain, un sol dur pris place sous mes pieds et je m'effondrais sur les fesses, complètement paumée.

L'un des Juges des enfers venait de m'annoncer que malgré tous mes efforts, j'allais mourir face à notre futur ennemi, comme mes cauchemars me l'annonçaient.

Merveilleux.

Sentant quelque chose dans ma main, j'ouvris la paume, pour découvrir une petite broche en onyx noire, semblable à celle de Rhadamanthe. Quelque chose me disait qu'il ne me l'avait pas donner juste pour me faire plaisir.

oOo

Tadaaaam ! Chapitre 16 finis ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en penser.


End file.
